


Anything Can Happen

by stargirl428



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, M/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, The Holiday AU, roguejedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirl428/pseuds/stargirl428
Summary: Jyn Erso and Luke Skywalker don’t know each other: they live in different countries on separate continents but are both in desperate need of distractions from their day-to-day lives. When they find each other listed on a vacation exchange site, the two throw caution to the wind and switch homes for the Christmas holiday.Modern AU/The Holiday AUTumblr Moodboard





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer: The Holiday is probably one of my favorite movies. It's gotten me through a multitude of tough times and always brings a fuzzy feeling to my stomach! I try to think of an AU of it for all my fandoms, but I just KNEW that with a few tweaks, it would make a great RebelCaptain fic. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **Sorrow** \- The National]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6p_qe45miY)

Jyn Erso is accustomed to heartbreak.

 

Pain had always seemed to follow her throughout life, ever since she was a young girl witnessing the quick progressing illness that claimed her mother, to the slow but steady descent into depression of her now-estranged father. She would often think that, had it not been for her adopted brother, she might have never gotten through life as relatively unscathed as she had.

 

It's an unremarkable Friday night in London: cold and filled to the brim with Christmas anticipation. It is mid-December, after all. But, unfortunately for Jyn, it's also the night of her office's annual holiday party—probably one of her least favorite days of the year.

 

In a swanky hotel ballroom across the river from the Tate Modern, Jyn stands awkwardly near the large, floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the Thames, a wine glass in one hand and her mobile phone in the other, obsessively checking its screen every five seconds for new messages.

 

She knows she's being anti-social, but she has never quite gotten the handle on small talk, especially with colleagues. She blames Hyra, her closest friend at the museum, for having already left for vacation and leaving her to fend for herself. Hence the desperate plea to her brother, who should have arrived already.

 

"Staring out the window already, are we?"

 

Jyn whirls around and lets out a sigh of relief. "Bodhi! Thank god you're finally here." She throws her arms around the man and pulls him close, a somewhat difficult task considering their difference in height.

 

"I'm only five minutes late," Bodhi laughs, stealing the glass of pinot noir straight from Jyn's fingers and quickly bringing the wine to his lips. Jyn scowls before stealing it back. "Why aren't you socializing?"

 

"The bar is right there," she points, defiantly ignoring his question. "And I thought you were off drinking for the month?" She folds her arms across her chest, and Bodhi can't help but laugh at the sight of her attempt to act more motherly than sisterly.

 

"For the holidays? Are you mad?" he says, pretending to be shocked. "I'd never manage." He shakes his head as he heads to the bar, leaving Jyn alone once more.

 

She watches for a moment as he navigates through the crowd of her co-workers and their guests before her phone begins to buzz, flashing the name of her boss who is currently traveling in the States on business. Without a moment's hesitation, she answers and moves through the ballroom in search of a quiet corner.

 

Jyn hates office parties, and she know she's earned a reputation for being the least social employee in the whole of the Tate Modern, but she doesn't really care. And while most employees would be annoyed by their boss calling them at a work party to email documents, she welcomes the opportunity and excuse to sit alone in the lounge with her iPad, if only for a few minutes.

 

She listens to the muffled Christmas music playing down the hall, hastily typing out a few emails between sips of her wine. She doesn't even notice someone approaching.

 

"A busy bee as always," a voice comments. "How does it feel to be the only one committed to their work while the rest of us are drinking?"

 

She recognizes the voice before her green eyes flick up from the screen in surprise. "Orson," she breathes. "I thought you were traveling."

 

The man, many years her senior but nonetheless attractive and charismatic, sits down in the seat across her with a bright smile.

 

"Returned just this morning," he replies, placing his tumbler of whiskey on the table before leaning back into the leather chair, his hands stretching out over the armrests. "You know I never miss an office party."

 

Jyn giggles, though she isn't quite sure why, before she catches herself and turns away to tuck the computer into her bag quickly. She can already feel her body growing warmer.

 

"I'm glad to see you here, of course," he says, his accented voice low and smooth. "I know you don't share my enthusiasm for such gatherings."

 

Jyn laughs and rolls her eyes. "You might recall that I've attended every work function since I started here four years ago," she supplies in defense.

 

"Not voluntarily," Orson points out, a devilish smirk tugging at his lips as he leans forward with interest.

 

Jyn blushes at the truth of his response and shrugs, reaching forward to grab her wine. "Maybe," she says, her voice light and airy.

 

Her eyes lock with his, intense and icy blue as they always are before she forces herself to break his gaze and take a much-needed sip of alcohol, finishing her glass. A moment of silence falls between them as she nervously scans the room, fully knowing his eyes are still upon her.

 

"You know, I picked up a little Christmas present for you from Paris—do you want to know what it is?" he says eventually.

 

"Oh?" Jyn gasps with a pleased smile. "That's convenient because I've got something for you as well." She begins to reach into her bag when she hears a nervous chuckle.

 

"Oh, darling, I don't actually have your gift with me...it's probably tucked away in my suitcase, or I've mislaid it somewhere."

 

Jyn's face falls a fraction before she quickly forces a smile to hide her embarrassment and disappointment. "Right, of course," she laughs it off.

 

"But I know that when I finally get it to you, you'll look hot in it," he grins before taking an all too sensual sip of his drink.

 

Jyn's cheeks flush as she pulls out the gift and hands it across the coffee table. Orson leans forward and takes the small, neatly wrapped item into his hands. By the feel alone he knows it's a book and his fingers eagerly tear at the red wrapping paper as Jyn closely watches his reaction. She sees a growing smile as his eyes skim over the title—his favorite novel—before flipping through the first few pages.

 

"This is a first edition!" he exclaims in amazement. "Wherever did you find it?"

 

"Buried in that little place we found in Covent Garden," Jyn replies proudly, genuinely pleased by his excitement. "So, you like it then?"

 

He smiles broadly as he leaves his seat to kiss her on the cheek. "I love it."

 

As Orson sits on the sofa beside her, Jyn is acutely aware of his sudden closeness. It's been a few days since she has last seen him and ever longer since they were in such close proximity, alone. She can't even remember the last time they sat as they were now, legs touching, his hand against her back. It's all she can do to breathe and behave normally while her heart pounds at a steadily increasing pace.

 

She studies the freckles and lines of his clean-shaven face. His tousled brown and graying hair falling haphazardly on his forehead. Jyn bites her lip and tries to ignore the words forming in her mind. But, before she can stop herself, the words come tumbling out of her mouth: "I missed you."

 

Orson laughs. "I was gone a week."

 

"No, I don't mean while you were away," Jyn shakes her head. "It's been a long while since we've...sat like this," she explains.

 

He smiles kindly, knowing what she means. "Hate that we hardly see each other anymore."

 

"Hate it," she agrees, offering a small smile.

 

She feels his hand slide over her knee as he begins to lean closer. Her breath hitches as she his eyes bore into her once more when suddenly, someone clears their throat.

 

Jyn jumps at the unexpected sound and pulls away from Orson, who creates a small, appropriate distance between them. They both look up to see Bodhi standing there, two glasses of red wine in his hands.

 

"Bodhi. It's good to see you," Orson says smoothly, pretending to be unaffected by the interruption. "I should have known you'd be here."

 

Bodhi smiles politely. "Jyn twisted my arm, as always. You know how my sister can be."

 

"Naturally," Orson laughs awkwardly as he quickly stands, clutching the book and his drink in one swift movement, before turning to Jyn. "I should make the rounds. I'll see you later?"

 

Jyn says nothing in response but nods enthusiastically as he moves away and heads back to the ballroom. She turns to Bodhi and her entire expression changes—her smile dissipates and is replaced with a look of disappointment.

 

"I know, I know," she sighs, scooping up her bag as she stands. "I'm pathetic; I'm well-aware."

 

Bodhi laughs as he hands her one of the glasses. "I said nothing."

 

"But you're thinking it," she says. "I know you are."

 

"Well...maybe," he admits with a shrug. "One of us has to, at least."

 

"Oh, you're right," she grumbles, turning to lead the way back to the ballroom. All energy and enthusiasm she might have had before has now vanished. "This is completely ridiculous. I need to pull myself together."

 

"Are you and Orson still—"

 

Jyn quickly shakes her head. "Oh no, no that's over. Very over."

 

"It certainly didn't look over," Bodhi adds. "But what happened between you two again? Weren't you two shagging again just a few weeks ago?"

 

"Bodhi," Jyn scolds in a hiss. "Not so loud. And that ended months ago."

 

"Wasn't he sleeping with someone else?" he recalls.

 

"Yes, which is why I stopped shagging him," Jyn sighs and emits a slight groan of annoyance. "I was head over heels."

 

"So he cheated on you, but you remained friends?" Bodhi raises an eyebrow and Jyn can practically feel the judgment.

 

"In his defense, we had never had a conversation clarifying the terms of our relationship," she shrugs, earning an eye roll. "What?"

 

"That's ridiculous and you know it," Bodhi shakes his head. "You're not supposed to stay friends with someone who breaks your heart, Jyn. You're supposed to call him a prick, tell him to fuck off and be done with it. Not to fall all over him and give him Christmas gifts—yes, I saw that."

 

Jyn glares at him but knows she has little ground to argue over. "I don't fall all over him," she says sternly. "Besides, it isn't like that now. We just...text. And sometimes talk on the phone. For hours. When he's not with her, that is. And there's the occasional long lunch or walk along the Southbank..."

 

Bodhi looks at her. "You really are pathetic."

 

"Hey!" Jyn hits him on the arm. "You're not supposed to say that to your sister-slash-best friend."

 

"If my sister is my best friend then I'm pathetic too," he jokingly whines. "Come on, let's not think about him tonight. We're supposed to be having fun. And I absolutely did not agree to come to your work party to stay this sober all night." He raises his glass and glares at Jyn until she clinks it against his.

 

"Oh, alright," she sighs in resignation as they step into the back of the ballroom behind the crowd. At that moment, she hears a murmur to quiet down as the museum director, Davits Draven, steps up on a small stage at the front of the room.

 

"Now, I know we're all eager to enjoy this night ahead of all of our exciting holiday plans," the director begins, "But I'd just like to take a moment to make one very special announcement."

 

The room goes into an excited chatter and Jyn gives Bodhi a look that indicates she has no idea what's going on.

 

"A proposal was privately announced just this morning, and as it involves two of our esteemed colleagues, I wanted all of us here on behalf of the Tate Modern to share in this special moment. May I introduce the newly engaged Lyla Garen and Orson Krennic!"

 

Cheers of excitement and clapping quickly fills the room, but Jyn hears none of it. All sounds blend as her vision tunnels. She is barely aware of Bodhi at her side though his hand moves to her shoulder in an attempt to gain her attention. But her focus is on the man across the room as he heroically takes the stage with his fiancée and she can't seem to tear her eyes away, even as they begin to water.

 

For a moment, she thinks her heart stops, but it soon thuds, harder and more painful than she can ever remember, just as those pale blue eyes finds hers. She does her best to fake a smile and give him an encouraging look, but she knows what the image must be, and she no longer cares. He blinks at her in surprise, perhaps with a slight look of guilt and pain on his face, before his attention is reclaimed by the brunette showing off the diamond ring on her finger.

 

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Jyn peels away her gaze and rushes out of the room, Bodhi quickly following behind.

 

She reaches the cloak room before Bodhi catches up, and she uses all her willpower to not cry in front of the attendant as he hands over her coat with a look of concern.

 

"Jyn—"

 

"I know I promised you a fun night, but I really just want to go home now Bodhi," she says immediately, not bothering to look up as she balances her bag between her legs and pulls on her red peacoat, quickly wrapping her scarf around her neck. She feels his hand grab her arm and she reluctantly meets his eyes. He offers a small smile, and she hates that she can practically feel his pity.

 

"How about dinner, then?" he asks gently. "I know you haven't eaten yet."

 

"Bodhi, I really can't go out like this..." her voice shakes, her eyes welling over slightly.

 

He places both hands on her shoulders. "Take-away, then? We'll get some Chinese, change into pajamas, and I'll even watch some trashy telly with you," Bodhi offers. "You wouldn't deny your brother-slash-best friend, would you?"

 

Jyn cracks a small smile at his earnestness, and he considers this success.

 

"See, I knew we were best friends," she tries to laugh before quickly reaching up to wipe away the tears that had fallen down her face. She looks up at Bodhi and his kind brown eyes. "Thank you."

 

He leans down and kisses her on the cheek before he gestures to the door with an incline of his head. "Come on, let's get you home."

 

As they leave the hotel and head to the nearest tube station, Jyn hooks her arm around his. The streets are crowded and lit with endless rows of stringed light, so cold that everyone's breath is visible. One hand clutches her coat and scarf to her chest as she huddles closer to Bodhi, wondering what she would ever do without him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **Still Getting Used to Being On My Own** \- Tom Odell]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncEWDXW6A2g)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the amazing response! I'm glad you're all enjoying it. 
> 
> This is another intro type chapter, but the switch is coming soon!

December in Los Angeles is a dream for those who hate winter: 75 degrees without a cloud in sight. Locals and tourists alike still flood the beaches and stroll along the city in short sleeves and flip-flops, enjoying the sunny weather.

 

Everyone except the Skywalkers.

 

In the western LA neighborhood of Venice, Leia Skywalker is about to take a big step in her relationship with Han Solo, and her brother Luke is deeply unhappy about it.

 

"I can't believe you're actually leaving me," Luke whines, dramatically collapsing onto the sofa. He clutches onto a throw pillow and looks across the room to where Leia is stretching a piece of clear packaging tape across a box filled with linens.

 

Though Leia hears him, she pretends not to as she goes about packing. Luke makes a disgruntled noise and buries his head in the cushion. He soon hears footsteps trudge across the hardwood floor of the bungalow and knows its Han without looking up.

 

"Hey, come on kid, I can't carry all these boxes alone!" Han says, pulling off his Dodgers baseball cap to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand. He turns to give Leia a kiss before settling into a nearby chair. "Kid?"

 

"Oh, don't bother with him," Leia sighs, and it's quickly evident to Han that she's upset. "He's throwing a tantrum and isn't deserving of attention."

 

"I heard that!" Luke calls from the sofa.

 

Han looks between the siblings and laughs. "You two in the middle of something?"

 

"Oh no, we're fine, Han," Luke sits up with a huff. "Leia's just abandoning me in my time of need."

 

"My god, you're so dramatic," Leia groans before stomping off into another room of the house.

 

Han rests his arms on his legs as he turns in Luke's direction. His expression turns serious—as serious as Han can manage, at least—as he learns forward. "Is this about Wedge?"

 

Luke stills and nervously clears his throat. " _No_."

 

"Yes, it is!" Leia's voice travels from two rooms away. "It's always about Wedge."

 

Even hearing his ex's name makes Luke's chest hurt, but he tries not to dwell on that.

 

Han shakes his head. "Come on, kid. It's been, what, two months now?"

 

"It's been two _weeks_ ," Luke corrects, "and yet Leia still sees fit to move out and leave me here all alone!"

 

Leia returns to the living room with an arm full of pillows. She throws them into a box before standing in front of the boys with her hands on her hips. A few tendrils of her brown hair fall from the bun at the crown of her head and stick to her sweaty forehead. She's exhausted from packing—and from Luke's return to self-wallowing.

 

She knows she's getting nowhere being angry towards him, so she tries another tactic. With a deep breath, she finds an inner-calm and lets out a controlled sigh.

 

"Luke, you knew I was moving out. We've been planning this for months," she says.

 

"I know...but considering the circumstances; I was hoping you'd hold off until after the holidays..." Luke tries with a hopeful shrug. He stands and crosses the room to Leia.

 

"Can you please even pretend to be happy for me? For us?" Leia pleads. "Just for the day?" A saddened note in her voice catches Luke's attention, and his defenses soften, not wanting to actually upset her.

 

"Of course I am," he replies, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for being such a downer."

 

Leia breathes a sigh of relief and cracks a small smile. "You know I'm always here for you, right?"

 

"I do know that. Thank you," Luke says genuinely. He pulls Leia into a hug and Han can feel the tension in the room dissipate. "I'll go grab the stuff in the kitchen."

 

As Luke leaves the room, Han stands and moves to help Leia seal up another box, nudging her slightly with his elbow.

 

"You sure you still want to do this today?" he asks, softly so Luke doesn't hear. "We can wait a few more weeks."

 

Leia slips one arm around his waist and shakes her head. "I don't want to wait any longer, Han. Besides, it's not like I'm moving across the country. Your house is barely half an hour away."

 

"He just seems so heartbroken," Han comments, looking over his shoulder to see Luke carrying Leia's red Kitchenaid mixer out to the truck. "What happened with Wedge, anyway?"

 

"I don't really know the details, to be honest," Leia replies. "All I know is that Wedge got a job at Tosche Station, that tech company up north, and he broke it off and left."

 

"Ouch," Han winces. "They were pretty serious, weren't they?"

 

"Very," Leia nods before Luke passes by again with more boxes. "Now, come on, roomie. Let's get me moved!"

 

It takes the full efforts of all three, and more hours and trips than originally planned, to get Leia completely moved into Han's condo in Echo Park.

 

When the job is finally done, they celebrate with pizza and beer. And though Leia encourages Luke to stay as long as he wants and needs, he quickly feels like the third wheel he knows he is, and he makes excuses to leave.

 

"You're welcome to come by any time now, kid, ya hear?" Han says as Luke begins to get up from the table. "The spare bedroom is yours whenever you want."

 

"Yeah, if Leia can somehow manage to fit all her clothes and shoes in your closet," Luke teases his sister. "But thank you, Han."

 

The pair shares a quick hug before Han begins to clear the dining table and Leia walks Luke out of the house and to his car.

 

"You're okay with us doing Christmas here, right? We'll make a big dinner, and even invite Cassian and Kay over too if you want," she says as she stands barefoot on the sidewalk concrete. Most of the day has already passed as the sun begins to set, casting a warm light on them.

 

"That sounds great," Luke replies. "And don't worry, I won't bother you and Han too much until then."

 

"Luke, you know you aren't a bother," Leia insists. "We're here for you anytime, okay?"

 

Luke engulfs his sister in a bear hug so tight she hits him on his arms to release her. He leans down and kisses her cheek before turning to pull open his car door. He slides into driver's seat and looks up at Leia, seeing her arms crossed in concern.

 

"I'll be fine," Luke smiles, though he knows she's far from convinced. "I'll call if I need anything." This little promise seems to satisfy Leia.

 

"Don't be a stranger, okay?"

 

"Yes, mom," he teases with a smirk and Leia groans and rolls her eyes.

 

"Goodbye, Luke!" Leia laughs as she retreats to the house.

 

Luke shoves in his car keys and turns the ignition before throwing a small wave at his sister, who is waiting in the doorway of her new home to see him off.

 

And as the sun continues to set over Los Angeles, Luke drives home, but the stop-and-go traffic he's stuck in makes his mind wander.

 

He thinks about Leia and Han. Happy for them, of course, but also envious. Jealous of their love and commitment and their progressing lives. All Luke's friends were in more adult stages of their lives, except for him. Well, come to think of it, he doesn't have too many friends, either. There's only his sister and Han, and Kay and Cassian.

 

Luke usually loves the holiday season. But with the occurrences of late, he's certain this time of year is ruined for him for the foreseeable future. He had envisioned such a wonderful Christmas, with Wedge at his side. Yet, here he was. Alone. Even without family, now that Leia was with Han. Sometimes, she felt like all he had left in the world.

 

He's frustrated more than normal by the traffic, and his tries to distract himself with the radio. But after scanning through station after station, irritated by all his options, he switches it off and continues his drive in silence. He can't shake the restless feeling in his stomach, an itch within him he can't quite place.

 

He curses Wedge. He can't stop thinking about him, and it's the most annoying and inconvenient thing in the galaxy. And he dreads returning to an empty house filled with nothing but memories.

 

So when he makes it back to the Venice Canals 45 minutes later, he parks his car and doesn't head home. Instead, he walks a few blocks away in search of a stiff drink.

 

The Rancor's Den is a dive bar known for its cheap shots and Wednesday karaoke nights. It also happens to be the only bar in the area that Luke hadn't been to with Wedge, making it the obvious choice for the night.

 

As soon as he sits at the bar and orders a Guinness, he regrets his decision to drinking alone. He scans the room and notes its emptiness, only a handful of other people there. It's barely the evening and much too early for the usual clientele—and this makes him feel more pathetic than ever.

 

When the bartender places his pint in front of him with a thud, Luke says his thanks and immediately reaches into his pocket for his phone.

 

A few swift movements of his finger and he places it to his ear as it rings, drumming his free fingers against the lacquered wood of the bar. It takes multiple rings—dangerously close to voicemail—before there's an answer.

 

"Hey Luke, qué pasa?" Cassian greets, the sound of music and car horns in the background.

 

"Hey, Cass, sorry to bug you," Luke starts, trying to sound as casual as possible, though he knows he's already failing. "Just wanted to ask if you were free tonight?"

 

There's a louder car horn on Cassian's end of the line, followed by a slew of curse words in both English and Spanish.

 

"Uh, Cassian?"

 

"Sorry, it's been a long day," Cassian responds with a sigh. "Listen, I'd love to Luke, you know I would. But I can't, not tonight."

 

His regret sounds genuine, and Luke understands, even though his disappointment is evident in his tone.

 

"Oh, of course. No worries."

 

"How about mañana?" Cassian asks. "I'm supposed to meet people down your way—you're more than welcome to join."

 

"Yeah, absolutely," Luke replies, masking his sigh as an exhale. "I'll uh...I'll talk to you later, Cass."

 

"Sorry again, Luke. You know how hectic my life is right now."

 

"No, I know," Luke nods to no one but himself and his pint. "Have a good night. Tell Sophie and Olivia hello for me."

 

With that, Cassian says his goodbyes and hangs up.

 

Luke slowly slides his phone back into his pants pocket before dragging his hands over his face. This was it. He had finally hit rock bottom.

 

After a moment, he slaps down a few dollars and takes a few big swigs of his drink, before stuffing his hands into his pockets to exit the bar.

 

His pace is slow, as he's still dreading the silence of home, but he's certain it's a definite step up for him to drink and feel alone in the comfort of his home than to do it in public view. Luke's thankful, at least, for the cool breeze that blows off the ocean, cooling the city down for the night.

 

When he finally enters his noticeably quiet and uncluttered house—Leia had always had too many belongings to fit comfortably—he takes a deep breath and formulates a plan to get through the night.

 

He knows he'll feel a little bit better by filling the house with music and filling his stomach with a home-cooked meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **Surprise Yourself** \- Jack Garratt]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqhvAM7vRlw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the 4-hour train ride to and from NYC in the last 36 to see the Swet Shop Boys at Webster Hall, I've already written another chapter!
> 
> I really should be setting expectations for y'all better since I won't usually be this quick to post, but I had a lot of fun writing this bit and wanted to share it asap! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Spending a cozy night in with Bodhi is exactly the tonic Jyn needs. Her spirits were always lifted in his presence, after all, and she concludes that they don't spend nearly enough nights like this anymore, especially since he's moved across town to Camden.

 

Jyn doesn't mind living alone, not really. She's always liked the independence. But the flat is spacious, and the only thing their parents had really left behind for them. She had tried to convince Bodhi to stay, considering the home was for them both, but he had insisted on being on his own, and Jyn couldn't really fault him for that. But she misses nights like these, both of them on the couch, her legs across his lap as she sprawls and stretches—which annoys him to no end, but he knows better than to complain—a pile of food on the coffee table, and a sappy show.

 

Jyn's thankful that Bodhi hasn't pressed a conversation about Orson. He knows that she'll talk when she's ready, and right now, she's far from it. Instead, they spend hours talking and laughing and yelling at characters on TV.

 

It's late when Bodhi finally says he should head home, causing Jyn to whine about the loss of her personal footrest. But she relinquishes by lifting her legs to let him escape. The two clean up the table before Jyn walks with him to the door, leaning against the hallway wall as he pulls on his shoes and coat.

 

"You'll be alright tonight, won't you?" he asks as he ties his scarf tightly around his neck. "I'd stay, but I have an early morning at the cafe."

 

"Isn't the perk of owning these coffee shops so that you don't have to be up early and can make your underlings take a shift?" Jyn questions with a raise of her brow.

 

Bodhi laughs at this and shrugs. "You know I like to be involved and get my hands dirty once in a while."

 

Jyn rolls her eyes before moving in for a hug. "Thank you again, Bode. You're the best brother in the world."

 

"Don't I know it," he grins. "Now, don't wallow too much. And don't abuse that bottle of red I saw on your kitchen counter."

 

"I make no such promises," Jyn smiles as Bodhi pulls open the front door, a cold rush of air greeting them both.

 

"Good night, Jyn," he says. "I'll talk to you later."

 

She watches as he steps out into the cold night and slowly shuts the door behind him, locking up.

 

Jyn returns to the living room to finish tidying up. She folds the blanket she had been using and neatly drapes it over the back of the couch, she straightens the magazines and remote controls on the table, then looks around the room with a sigh. Now what?

 

She wanders into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine from the bottle Bodhi had mentioned earlier, practically hearing him scold her, but she ignores the voice in her head. One glass won't hurt, after all.

 

Without anything better to do, she takes a seat at the dining table and flips open her laptop, checking her work and personal emails. It's not long until she runs out of messages to read through, and she's back at square one with nothing to distract her.

 

She pulls up a social media site—something she only has because Bodhi made her make an account, though she rarely checks it—and aimlessly scans through the feed. It's an endless source of viral videos and obviously fake news articles; pictures of people's babies and the fancy brunches and dinners they've recently had. And recent (and not so recent) vacation photos of far off and exotic places.

 

And then a thought occurs to her: she needs a vacation.

 

The idea intrigues her, and she immediately sits straighter. Somewhere warm, and far away, is precisely what she needs.

 

Jyn tries a few random searches online before finding an interesting site with great reviews. But she pauses as she tries to think of an ideal destination. Somewhere warm, obviously, and far enough to warrant an extended stay. Somewhere with English as the primary language for minimal miscommunication embarrassments—she was still scarred from a recent trip to Italy. And somewhere with good art—she's never tired of museums and galleries.

 

It's been a while since Jyn had been to the United States; the last time was likely when she was still earning her degree. She searches through her options, knowing that the colder parts of the country were out. So, her attention falls west to California—Los Angeles, specifically. She knows it would be warm and that there's lots of museums and galleries to occupy her time. Perhaps she would even spend some time on the beach, soaking up the sun. Settling on this decision, she clicks through a few house profiles in search of a perfect fit.

 

* * *

 

Luke hears the musical 'ding' from his computer just as he plates his dinner of fettuccine alfredo. He takes his food with him as he settles in front of his desk, needing to move away stacks of books and papers to make room. A few taps on his keyboard and he pulls up his email, one curious message waiting for him in the inbox:

 

_**From:** automated-alerts@alliancevacations.com_

_**Subject:** Vacation Rental Inquiry_

_**Message:** A message is waiting for you at Alliance Vacations_

 

It takes Luke a few moments to remember the site Wedge had signed them up on ages ago. Luke had never really been interested in traveling—though, in all honesty, he hadn't had admittedly much experience to base this on. Wedge had always attempted to pique his interest in grand adventures abroad, but Luke had always preferred to stay where he was comfortable. Which didn't extend much further than the borders of Los Angeles County. Though now, the more he thinks about it, traveling as far away as possible from L.A. is exactly what he needs.

 

He clicks on the link provided that takes him to the vacation website's instant messenger portal.

 

_**stardust88:** Hello—I'm interested in renting your house and am wondering if it might be available this Christmas. If it is, you would be a real lifesaver. I know it's a bit last minute to be asking, but if you're at all interested, please contact me._

 

Luke reads the message a few times over, thinking of his response. Perhaps this was his chance for an adventure.

 

_**jediknight:** Hi, I'm very interested, but the house is only available for home exchange._

_**stardust88:** Home exchange? What is that?_

_**jediknight:** We'd switch houses, cars—everything. I've never done it before, but co-workers have—supposed to make things hassle free._

 

Luke thinks of Lando, one of his co-workers at Yavin Publishing. He had been the one to recommend the site to him and Wedge after doing a home exchange with a couple from Portugal.

_**jediknight:** Where are you, by the way?_

 

"Please say somewhere far," Luke mumbles to himself.

_**stardust88:** London_

_**jediknight:** I've never been, but I've always wanted to go. I've never had a proper wintry Christmas._

_**stardust88:** Have you always lived in L.A.? I've never been either, but I'm dreaming of warm weather. Your house looks cute and cozy, by the way. Exactly what I need._

_**jediknight:** Really? Thanks. What does your place look like?_

_**stardust88:** My place is nice, though a bit bigger than yours._

 

Luke laughs to himself as he types a response.

_**jediknight:** That's not hard to be. I'm Luke, by the way. I'm very normal. Quite boring, actually. Healthy. Non-smoker._

 

He thinks a moment before typing a bit more.

 

_**jediknight:** Single. Hate my horrible life._

 

He immediately regrets this, thinking he's been just a tad too honest to a complete stranger. Luke leans back in his chair and cradles his bowl of pasta, eating as he waits for a response.

 

* * *

 

Jyn smiles and actually laughs out loud at the message, quickly feeling this Luke from L.A. is a kindred spirit.

 

_**stardust88:** I'm Jyn. A bit of a neat freak. Loner, loser, and absolute complicated wreck._

_**jediknight:** Haha - Hi!_

_**stardust88:** Hi :)_

_**jediknight:** So, I take it that you're in need of an escape this Christmas._

_**stardust88:** Just a bit. Thought a change of scenery would do me good. What about you?_

_**jediknight:** Honestly, I hadn't really been considering it until I saw your message. But the idea intrigues me._

 

Jyn's hopes drop slightly.

_**stardust88:** Please, don't feel pressured on my account_

_**jediknight:** No, not at all. I'm just trying to envision it. I'm not used to traveling, is all._

_**stardust88:** I might be a bit biased, but can I help you in any decision making?_

 

There's a pause on Luke's end, and Jyn eagerly awaits his next message by pouring herself another glass of wine.

_**jediknight** : Can you tell me a bit about your area in London?_

_**stardust88:** I live in Notting Hill, just off of Portobello Road. Lots of markets and antique shops and bookstores. Great place to stroll around and people watch. Close to the tube—just a few stops away from all the big sights._

_**jediknight:** That sounds idyllic._

_**stardust88:** I like to think so._

 

Jyn leans back in her chair and holds her wine glass, silently praying for this exchange to work out. It takes a few minutes before Luke's response.

 

_**jediknight:** How soon can I come?_

 

Jyn's heart leaps in her chest. She would leave as soon as humanly possible, but she doesn't want to turn Luke off to the idea.

 

_**stardust88:** I could leave anytime. I'm flexible._

 

Jyn nervously taps her fingers on the wooden table.

 

_**jediknight:** Tomorrow too soon?_

 

With the most excitement she's felt in a long while, Jyn's mind races, already creating a mental checklist of all she needs to do before leaving the U.K.

_**stardust88:** Tomorrow is perfect!_

_**jediknight:** Then we're on—for two weeks—starting tomorrow!_

 

* * *

 

Jyn and Luke spend a while longer talking, sorting out details and directions and sharing recommendations for their respective homes. Jyn is the first to sign off, mostly due to the time difference and the fact that she has less than twelve hours to get everything sorted.

 

She tries calling Bodhi but gets his voicemail instead, and she reckons he's already asleep. She knows he's going to be mad at her for taking this trip without him.

 

She decides to write a little note to leave for her next door neighbors, who are returning from their own vacation in a day or two. They're like older brothers or uncles to her and Bodhi, and she knows they'll keep an eye on the place and Luke while she's away. 

 

Then it's on to packing. Jyn pulls out all the skirts and dresses she usually wears in the summer, excited to leave behind her wool coat and waterproof boots for a few weeks.

 

Jyn rifles through the desk in her den to find her passport, but she pauses when a picture, stuffed intro the drawer, frame and all, catches her eye.

 

It's of her and Orson from a few years prior when things seemed less complicated and more on track.

 

The sight strikes her, and she slowly slides into the nearest chair, staring at the photograph. Her heart aches at seeing how happy they both looked. How happy _she_ looked. Smiling and blissfully unaware. Those were simpler times.

 

No, she couldn't wallow—she promised Bodhi. And if she fell further down that rabbit hole, he'd know somehow. He always did.

 

She stuffs the photo back into the drawer and slams it shut, jolting up from her seat to get back to packing.

 

* * *

 

When Luke signs off, he switches off his computer and is in shock for a few minutes. Had he really just agreed to travel to London? For two weeks? Starting _tomorrow_?

 

He cleans up from dinner and throws the dirty dishes into the dishwasher before rummaging through his desk for his passport and through a closet for his suitcase. He throws both items on his bed before stopping to take a deep breath. He needs to call Leia.

 

Her initial reaction is to think that it's a joke.

 

"You're kidding me, right?" Leia laughs. "Didn't I tell you to stop being dramatic?"

 

"I'm serious," Luke assures her. He's holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he goes through his wardrobe, pulling shirt after shirt off the hangers.

 

"But—I just saw you a few hours ago! You had no plans of going to London then!"

 

"Like I told you, it was sort of a last-minute decision."

 

"That's it; I'm coming over, hold on—"

 

"Leia," Luke laughs, "you don't need to come over. I didn't mean to bug you tonight; I just wanted to let you know I'll be gone for a bit."

 

"And how long is a bit, exactly?"

 

"Um...two weeks, starting tomorrow?" Luke says quickly.

 

" _Two weeks_?! Luke, Christmas is in like ten days!"

 

"I know it is. I thought it might be nice to spend Christmas in London—practice my photography, maybe even see some snow. It's supposed to be quite festive over there!"

 

"But, I don't understand," Leia sighs. "Is this because of Han? We don't have to have Christmas over here this year; it was just an idea—"

 

"Leia, this is not about you and Han, I assure you," Luke laughs. "I told you—I'm so happy for you both. This is just something I need to do."

 

"But you haven't made any plans! Isn't this a bit rash?"

 

Luke shrugs and sighs. "I don't know. I guess. But that's okay! I thought you'd be proud of my sudden sense of adventure."

 

"Well, I am proud of that. I just don't want you to do this for the wrong reasons."

 

"Are there wrong reasons for wanting to see the world?" 

 

"Says the man that hates going east of I-5!"

 

"But see, that's why this is going to be good for me! I'll be so east of the 5 that I have to cross the entire country and an ocean."

 

"Luke..."

 

"Yes, sis?" Luke asks innocently.

 

Leia's voice goes soft. "Are you okay? Please, just be honest. You're not going to pull something crazy on me, are you?"

 

"Yes, Leia. I'm fine. Honestly, I've never felt better. I'm excited for this."

 

There's a long pause on Leia's end and Luke braces for another scolding.

 

"Okay," Leia breathes reluctantly. "If you're sure about this."

 

"I am."

 

"Good. So, who's this stranger staying at your place, then?" she asks.

 

"Her name's Jyn. And she seems to be going through a rough time too, so be nice to her."

 

"What do you mean? I'm always nice," Leia insists, a bit offended by the accusation.

 

"I don't know, you're intimidating," Luke laughs. "You can be a bit intense."

 

"Whatever. I'll be on my best behavior."

 

"That's all I ask. Anyway, I've gotta finish packing. I'll text you tomorrow before I leave."

 

"Okay, Luke. Have fun and please don't do anything crazy."

 

"Me? Do something crazy? Do you know me at all?" he laughs.

 

"You know what I mean. Take care of yourself," Leia mothers.

 

"I will."

 

Luke hangs up and looks at the pile of clothes now on his bed, quickly realizing he has no idea how to dress for cold weather.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **I Think It's Going To Rain Today** \- Tom Odell]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzeDYetKQtI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter than normal here. A bit more set up before Cassian and Bodhi meet their future loves. The next chapter will be nothing but meet-cutes, I promise!

 

Jyn wakes up to a text from Bodhi from earlier that the morning. 

 

_**Bodhi:** Call me immediately!_

 

Jyn dreads the impending guilt already weighing on her chest as she dials Bodhi's number. With a heavy sigh, she presses the phone to her ear and waits for him to pick up.

 

"You little nerf-herder!" Bodhi greets, much too loudly for her taste.

 

Jyn groans and turns down the volume of her phone. "Morning to you too, Bode."

 

"Are you seriously going to L.A. without me?" he asks immediately.

 

"Maybe?" she yawns.

 

" _Jyn_ ," Bodhi's voice is stern. 

 

"What?" she laughs, innocently. "Don't yell at me; I'm exhausted and a bit hungover..."

 

"I'll yell at you if I think you deserve it," he replies wryly. 

 

There's a clatter of activity on his end—all the ambient sounds of a bustling cafe during the morning rush. The noise begins to lessen, and Jyn knows Bodhi is moving to his small office at the back of the cafe. "So—how did this crazy idea come about?"

 

"I don't know. I stayed up a bit later last night and was just thinking about how a vacation might do me some good."

 

"And how many glasses of wine did you have before coming to this conclusion?" he asks knowingly. 

 

Jyn rolls her eyes. "Just two."

 

"Uh huh," he chuckles. "Likely story, Jyn. You were still pretty buzzed before I left."

 

A fact which Jyn knows she can't deny.

 

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" she asks after a moment, suddenly concerned that she's made a drastic and horrible decision.

 

There's a pause on Bodhi's end, and she holds her breath, ready for his usual words of wisdom.

 

"Not at all," he replies after some thought. "You deserve a vacation more than anyone else I know—you haven't taken one in years! And some sunshine would do your pale English arse some good."

 

"Shut up," she laughs. "So you aren't mad?"

 

"What? Of course, I'm mad—I can't believe you're going without me!" Bodhi grumbles. "You know I've been dying to go to California."

 

"Then come with me!" Jyn says, excited by the thought of a sibling adventure abroad.

 

"If only I could, believe me. Can't leave the cafes on such short notice. We're not all slackers like you, you know," he teases.

 

"Now I feel guilty for booking this on a whim," Jyn sighs.

 

"Well, you should," Bodhi quickly retorts.

 

"Bodhi!"

 

"I'm just teasing, Jyn, relax," he laughs. "It's all good, alright? This trip will be a good thing for you. You should have fun and do the unexpected and just...let any and all worries fall away, okay? Don't stress about work or anything, you hear me?"

 

"Yes, sir," she laughs in response.

 

When they hang up a few minutes later, Jyn realizes she's forgotten to tell him about Luke. She makes a mental note to send him a text on the way to the airport. For now, she only has a few hours to finish packing and get to Heathrow. 

 

Four whirlwind hours later, she's settling into her seat on the plane when her phone buzzes. Jyn thinks it must be from Bodhi, wondering why a stranger would be living in Jyn's home for two weeks, but instead, it's a text from the last person on the planet she was expecting in that moment: Orson.

 

_**Orson:** Heard you're heading to La La Land. First vacation in 4 years is momentous. How do I reach you?_

 

The message hits Jyn square in her chest. She hadn't thought about Orson all morning, and now, on the verge of leaving on a thirteen-hour transatlantic flight, he's put himself back at the forefront of her mind. He's always had such excellent timing. 

 

At first, she thinks about not replying. It would probably be the wisest course of action. But Jyn can't bring herself to simply ignore the text. No, she needs to take a more aggressive approach. So, instead, she aims for upfront honesty. 

 

_**Jyn:** Orson, we both know I need to fall out of love with you. Would be great if you let me try. I'll see you in the office in a few weeks. _

 

With that, she quickly sends the message before she can decide against it. She sends a short text to Bodhi before switching her phone to airplane mode. With all effort to put her troubles behind, she slips on her headphones and tries to drown out her thoughts in music as the flight prepares for departures.

 

* * *

 

Luke's eyes are transfixed on the London scenery, a light layer of snow covering the landscape. The only precipitation he's ever known is rain, and Los Angeles' inability to cope with any amount of it, so snow is an entirely foreign concept. 

 

When the cab drops him off at Jyn's address in Notting Hill, he stands on the sidewalk for a moment and admires the building before him. It's a beautiful pastel blue color, thin and tall, with a bright blue door, and looks nothing like any building he's ever seen in the United States. It's a quaint little street, quiet and peaceful, though the bustle of Portobello Road is just down a block.

 

Jyn's place is bigger than she had let on and Luke had imagined. He had been expecting a flat—something upscale, but certainly not a home that spanned three floors. Each room is organized and pristine and looks as if it belongs in a magazine spread. It intimidates him and takes him a bit to feel comfortable and at home, rather than tiptoe around on eggshells as he explores each room.

 

Eventually, Luke climbs to the top floor and finds the master bedroom and begins to settle in. He changes and freshens up after his hours of traveling, reclining on the bed in a cat-like stretch as he takes a few minutes to breathe and relax. It's then that the reality of his decision hits him. 

 

He's in another country. Alone. In a stranger's house. And it's almost Christmas. He's not quite sure how to feel about it all: it's completely uncharted territory for him. 

 

He feels a sudden longing for Leia. He knows she isn't missing him quite as much as he's missing her, especially now that she's moved in with Han. But he's not ashamed to admit he still relies on her frequently. And it doesn't escape his notice that this would be the first Christmas in many years spent without her.

 

Luke's mind wanders to Wedge, though he's done his best to think little about him since leaving California. But a trip to London had always been a dream of his, but Luke's hesitations towards travel had been a main deterent in keeping them state side. He wonders what Wedge would think of him now.

 

It's just after noon when Luke decides it's time to stop moping around and to adventure into the city proper. He's traveled all this way to see the sights, not sit indoors. So, he charts out a rough plan for his first day to see a few sights and get a feel for the city. 

 

* * *

 

Jyn is beyond exhausted when she reaches Luke's home, having hardly slept on the plane. She's never been good with long flights and time differences. 

 

The bungalow is comfy and cozy—the exact opposite of her home—and she loves it. So much so that she immediately takes a nap for a couple of hours, though she knows this does little to help her jet lag. 

 

When she finally wakes up and feels like a functional human being, it's the late afternoon. She immediately unpacks everything, tucking all of her clothes into the closet and bureau in the bedroom, and neatly organizes her toiletries on the bathroom counter. She places the handful of books she's brought with her on the bedside table and slips her suitcase under the bed, out of sight. 

 

With a sigh of satisfaction, she stands with her hands on her hips, observing her work. 

 

"Now what?" she mumbles, biting her lip as she looks around with nothing left to do. 

 

It's typical southern California weather outside: sunny with a slight breeze. Jyn reckons she ought to do what she had intended with this trip—take advantage of the warm weather. So, she settles on a walk around the neighborhood in search of food. 

 

It's a few blocks away to a small market where she picks up supplies for dinner, a simple and comforting pasta in tomato sauce, in addition to cured meats, cheeses, and bread. And some chocolates. And a bottle or three of wine.

 

Jyn returns to the house just as the sun is setting over the water and fixes herself more food than she needs and pours herself a much-too-large glass of wine. 

 

Ever since landing in California—well, ever since leaving London in the first place—Jyn has felt more pathetic than ever before. 

 

She's halfway across the world in a beautiful city she's never been to before, and yet Jyn is spending her first night alone, on the sofa in Luke's living room, eating dinner as she watches re-runs of old sitcoms.

 

What had she been thinking, flying all the way to Los Angeles on her own? At Christmas? It had been a ridiculous impulse, and she had never thought about anything less. 

 

Jyn sinks into the couch and sighs, looking around the room for some hint of how she should proceed. Then on the television in front of her, there's an advertisement for British Airways.

 

With a groan of frustration and reluctance, she grabs her phone and begins to search for the next flight back to London.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **You Are The Best Thing** \- Ray LaMontagne]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJ3xTjvj9tw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two meet-cutes are HERE. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy - please let me know what you think!

Luke is convinced he's turned into an icicle after the hours and hours of walking around the city. But they had been an incredible few hours wandering the streets of London, seeing Tower Bridge and the London Eye and Big Ben and more—all the famous landmarks he'd never thought of seeing in person. It's only day one, and he's already taken hundreds of photos that he can't wait to process.

 

As he's walking back to the western half of the city, he comes across a small little cafe on Fleet Street and decides a nice hot cup of coffee will do the trick to warm him up.

 

Jedha Cafe is narrow and long, and fairly full for such an odd time of day. The interior is rustic, with imperfect wooden tables and iron wrought work adorning the walls between art prints and black and white photographs. Luke peels off his jacket and scarf and claims a table near the window before going up to the counter to order a latte.

 

Only two people are working at the cafe, as far as he can tell: the woman who takes his order and a man who bursts out of the kitchen in a joyous laugh.

 

There's something in the sound that catches Luke's attention, and he can't help but look up to observe him. He's attractive—that much is immediately apparent—and he has a laugh that Luke wants to hear for days on end. He's chatting jovially to the woman while his hands expertly fly around.

 

As he waits at the counter for his drink, Luke doesn't realize he's staring until the man is calling his name, pushing forward a ceramic mug the size of a soup bowl, a cute little fern of steamed milk decorating the top.

 

"Are you Luke?"

 

Luke snaps out of his gaze and looks up at the man with wide eyes.

 

"Oh...um...yes. That...that's me," Luke stammers, moving forward with an awkward wave of his hand. "Sorry...I was just..."

 

"You looked a bit dazed there," the man laughs. "Everything okay?"

 

"What? Oh yeah, no, I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all," Luke replies hurriedly. "Hence the need for coffee. I've only just landed this morning and the time difference is killing me."

 

The man asks politely. "Oh? Where are you from?"

 

"California," Luke replies. "I'm treating myself to a bit of a vacation."

 

"Christmas is a great time in London," the man smiles before extending a hand. "I'm Bodhi, by the way."

 

Luke accepts his hands and smiles back, a nervousness suddenly humming through his body. "I'm Luke...though you already knew that. Right."

 

"It's nice to meet you, Luke," Bodhi laughs. "I hope you have a good vacation."

 

"Thanks, you too...I mean..." Luke sighs, his face turning red.

 

"I know what you mean," Bodhi laughs again. "Have a good one." Shaking his head and smiling, he turns to head back into the kitchen.

 

Luke curses himself under his breath as he grabs his drink and returns to the little table by the window. _Why am I such an awkward idiot_ , he thinks.

 

He sits for a while, enjoying his drink as he looks through the photos he's taken on his camera. He occasionally looks up to see Bodhi behind the counter, filling the display of pastries or making a drink for a new customer. Once or twice, Bodhi looks his direction, and Luke pretends he hasn't been staring uncontrollably, quickly averting his gaze or lowering his head back.

 

Luke's fully engaged in his camera when a soft clatter catches his attention, and he looks up to see a plate of cookies on his table, Bodhi towering over him.

 

"Thought you might like a snack—on the house," Bodhi says, and Luke notices a dusting of flour on his shirt. "We've been trying out a few new recipes today."

 

"Oh, thank you," Luke replies, a pleasantly surprised smile forming. "You didn't have to do that."

 

"Well, if I'm being honest, I do have an ulterior motive," Bodhi admits with a chuckle. He pulls out the other chair and takes a seat across from Luke. "I've been looking for some new prints for the walls—my sister picked all these out, and I'm so tired of them—and I saw you with that very professional looking camera and was hoping to take a look at your work?"

 

"For all you know, these could all be selfies or something," Luke teases.

 

Bodhi laughs. "I doubt that. You have an artistic vibe about you."

 

Luke doesn't know how to respond to that, but suddenly his heart is pounding. So instead he picks up a cookie. "So these are bribe cookies then?"

 

"You could call them that," Bodhi grins.

 

"Did you make them?" Luke raises an eyebrow.

 

"Just the orange zest one," Bodhi replies with a slight shrug. "I'm not really that talented a baker."

 

As if to challenge his modesty, Luke takes a few bites of the cookie in question. "I beg to differ—this is delicious."

 

"Well thank you. Does it deserve a peek at your work?"

 

Luke nods and smiles and hands the camera over to him with a quick instruction of how to scroll through the photos. He slowly eats the cookies as he studies the man, his eyes lingering on the short stubble along Bodhi's jawline.

 

"See anything good?" he asks after a moment, wanting to fill the silence between them.

 

"I think these are fabulous," Bodhi replies. "Just what I've been looking for."

 

Luke's heart leaps. "Really?"

 

"Absolutely," Bodhi grins, and Luke notes the smile lines that form around his mouth. "Would you be willing to sell a few images?"

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Is that a weird thing to ask?" Bodhi worries, his smile turning uncertain.

 

"Oh no, it's just...I've always taken photos as a hobby," Luke says hurriedly. "I just never thought I was any good."

 

"Are you kidding? These are incredible. I bet all your photos are."

 

Luke leans forward on his elbows. "Well, I'd love to show you more—"

 

The bell on the door chimes and Bodhi's attention is suddenly diverted as a man enters the cafe and approaches him, immediately leaning down to kiss Bodhi on the cheek.

 

Luke's initial reaction to the scene before him is a strange mixture of surprise and utter disappointment, his gut suddenly twisting and falling.

 

Bodhi happily greets the mystery man before turning back to Luke for introductions. "Luke, this is my boyfriend, Scott. Scott, this is Luke—photographer extraordinaire from California."

 

The man says a polite hello before asking Bodhi if he's ready to go.

 

"Oh right, sorry—totally lost track of time. I'll be one sec, love," he replies as Scott heads to the counter to order a coffee to go. He turns back to Luke with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry; I've actually got somewhere to be. But here's my email—" Bodhi pulls out a pen and scribbles onto a napkin. "I'm not kidding about buying your work. Think about it, and if you're interested, let me know?"

 

Luke can do little else but force a smile and nod as he says goodbye to Bodhi and watches him and Scott leave the cafe a few moments later. He sinks back in the chair, his shoulders slumping, as he admits defeats to the will of the day.

 

Luke knows it's ridiculous of him to develop a crush on literally the first man he's met in England, yet here he is. Crushing. Hard. He takes a few moments before finishing his coffee and reluctantly slides the napkin into his jacket pocket as he prepares to leave the cafe and return to Notting Hill.

 

* * *

 

A loud banging noise jolts Jyn awake around midnight. She's only been asleep a couple of hours after repacking her suitcase, and it's been restless and filled with anxious dreams, so she's immediately startled and concerned by the sound. She quickly pulls on a sweater over her pajamas as she jumps out of bed to investigate. The sound is coming from the front door.

 

"Who is it?" she calls cautiously, descending the stairs.

 

"Ay dios mio, it's me, hurry up!" the mysterious voice yells in response. It's a man, that's about all Jyn can decipher through the door as she hesitantly approaches.

 

"But who are you?!" Jyn shouts.

 

"Luke, cabron, just open the door or I swear to god I'm going to pee all over the—"

 

Jyn throws open the door in concern of the beautiful flowers out front and is suddenly face-to-face with an attractive man, nearly a foot taller than herself, with long black hair neatly parted and brushed back behind his ears. The man's eyes fall to Jyn in sheer surprise.

 

"—you're not Luke," the man says, and Jyn makes a note of his Mexican accent. "Or if you are, I'm much drunker than I realized. I apologize—I wasn't expecting...you."

 

Jyn smiles politely as she feels her cheeks flush, his brown eyes moving up and down to look her over. "Well, I wasn't expecting you either," she replies with a small laugh, crossing her arms in a reflex to the attention.

 

The man grins and shuffles his feet. "Still, might I just..."

 

"Oh! Yes. You had to um—right." Jyn moves out of the doorway and ushers the man inside before shutting the door. A brief concern comes to mind as she welcomes the stranger into the house and her anxiety levels spike.

 

Seeming to sense this, the man extends his hand. "I'm Cassian. I work with Luke."

 

"Oh, pleasure to meet you," she greets as he quickly peels off his jacket and throws it on the nearby armchair. "I'm Jyn Erso. I'm staying here."

 

Cassian rushes around the corner to the bathroom off the hallway. "Jynerso? Is that all one word?" he laughs to himself.

 

Jyn blushes at her hurried speaking and mumbles that it isn't as she stands awkwardly in the hallway.

 

"So Luke is—where is he?" Cassian yells from inside the bathroom.

 

"Uh...he didn't tell you?"

 

"He could have," Cassian says, stumbling out of the bathroom and bumping into a table in the living room. "But as said before—I've just been...uh..." He points in a direction out the door as if that really explains what he's been up to that night, but Jyn has already pieced together his level of intoxication.

 

"He's in London," she informs.

 

Cassian blinks at her as if she's spoken an alien language. "London? That's not possible. Luke never goes anywhere!"

 

"We have that in common," Jyn laughs before explaining, "He listed this house on a home-exchange website and I found it. We switched homes for two weeks. He's in London at my place, and I'm here."

 

He looks at her incredulously. "People do that?"

 

"Apparently, yes," she laughs with a shrug. "I mean, here I am in my pajamas—"

 

"Oh, he did call me late last night, but I never got a chance to call him back. Aw, I feel awful now," he says suddenly, and Jyn isn't sure if he's actually heard what she's said. But Jyn does nothing but smile politely and shrug as the pair stand in the middle of the room, uncertain of how to proceed.

 

"Would you mind if I sat?" Cassian asks suddenly, stumbling forward a bit, his balance clearly impaired. "I feel like I might bump into you..."

 

"Oh, of course, right," Jyn nods, "sit." She moves out of the way and watches in amusement, and perhaps slight concern, as he falls into the cushions of the sofa. "Are you alright?"

 

Cassian takes a moment to straighten up and nods. "Yeah, I'm good."

 

Jyn takes a seat in the chair across from him.

 

"Look, I'm sorry for the intrusion. I may not look it now, but I'm usually Luke's responsible older friend. But on the lately not-so-rare occasion that I go out drinking in the area, Luke usually puts me up for the night, so I don't get behind the wheel. It's a pathetic explanation, I know, but unfortunately it's become a bit of a routine," Cassian rattles off before his train of thought shifts. "So, how's it going so far? I mean until I showed up and ruined your night."

 

"Well, it's not going great, honestly. I'm leaving on a flight tomorrow afternoon."

 

Cassian raised an eyebrow. "When did you get here?"

 

"Oh, um...about eight hours ago?" Jyn laughs.

 

"We've made a great impression on you then, haven't we?" Cassian jokes.

 

"No, it's not that," Jyn shakes her head. "I'm just...not feeling quite myself right now, I guess. I came here on a ridiculous whim, and I've never thought about anything less. It's very unlike me. I'm a chronic over-thinker." She sighs and looks up at Cassian, who seems to be intently listening to her even in his inebriated state. "Can I get you something to drink? Glass of water? Tea? Wine, maybe?"

 

Cassian bites his lower lip as he leans to look over his shoulder and into the kitchen. "I think there's a bottle of mezcal...would you like a glass?"

 

Jyn thinks for a moment and studies the man, noting the way some of his dark hair is now falling on his forehead and how the corner of his lips curl up into a mischievous smile. "Sure."

 

She moves to the kitchen to retrieve two small glasses and the bottle of mezcal in question.

 

"So...I'm sorry, I've blanked and forgotten your name..."

 

"Jyn," she says, slowly and clearly this time.

 

"So, _Jyn_...you're not married, are you?" he asks.

 

Jyn's face scrunches, amused at the odd question. "Why? Do I look not married?"

 

"No," Cassian replies quickly. "It was just a backward way of asking if you were, in fact, married."

 

"No, not at all—" Jyn replies then stops with a laugh. "I don't know what that means...but no, I'm not married."

 

She brings the drinks back over to the sofa where Cassian is waiting and hands him a glass.

 

"Me neither," he murmurs, before raising his glass to hers. "Cheers."

 

"Cheers."

 

They both take a quiet, long sip, Cassian's eyes intensely locked on her and Jyn can do little but stare back at him with a small smile.

 

"So, is it horrible if I stay?" Cassian says suddenly. "I'll be gone before you even wake up, and I promise you'll never have to lay eyes on me ever again."

 

A part of Jyn's chest hurts at that thought, though she's not exactly sure why. "Oh, right, of course. That's fine."

 

"Thanks." Cassian smiles before taking another long sip of his drink.

 

"Um, let me just find you a blanket—" Jyn suddenly stands.

 

"It's in the closet just over there," he points to the door in the corner, getting up to help. "So, why are aren't you feeling quite yourself?"

 

"What? Oh. Well...I sort of just broke it off with an old boyfriend of mine...he's engaged now, to someone else...and I guess I felt that I didn't want to be alone over the holidays? And I thought that if I were somewhere else, maybe I wouldn't realize how alone I was. But then I got here, and I've never felt more alone in my life. It's horribly pathetic I know...Bet you're glad you knocked on this door," she laughs awkwardly before handing him a blanket and pillow.

 

Cassian looks down at her with his brown orbs and says sincerely, "I am, actually."

 

"Right. Well, I'm sorry about my rambling. Good night."

 

"Sweet dreams."

 

Jyn is smiling politely and about to initiate a handshake when suddenly his lips are on hers. And then they aren't. Both parties pull back in surprise.

 

"Oh, I'm—"

 

"Could you, um," Jyn stumbles over her words, unsure if it's just the combination of wine and mezcal that's gotten her feeling bolder than usual. "Would you mind...trying that again?"

 

Without hesitation, Cassian captures her lips once more, a bit longer and rougher this time, before Jyn breathlessly pulls away. Her expression is inscrutable.

 

"Bad?" he asks softly.

 

"No, just...weird," Jyn replies. "Kissing a total stranger."

 

"Really?" he asks in surprise. "I do it all the time."

 

Jyn laughs. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that before I change my mind."

 

"Change your mind about what, exactly?" Cassian asks curiously.

 

"I have a...proposition for you," she says slowly. "Considering I'm in a bit of a personal crisis, and that you're extremely good-looking, why don't you spend the night...with me?"

 

Cassian's eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"

 

"I'm actually serious. And not that it matters, but I've never said anything like that in my entire life. But this whole...knowing I'll never-seeing-you-again thing is kind of exciting, right? And probably exactly what I need right now. To do the unexpected. And you are...absolutely unexpected."

 

With a lack of objections from Cassian's end, Jyn launches herself toward him, her hands on his shoulders as their lips meet again, and her head is swimming. It's _definitely_ the wine and mezcal, a bit of hearing Bodhi in her head, but she doesn't care. Caution has been thrown to the wind, and if she hesitates now, she knows she'll regret it.

 

Cassian breaks the kiss with an impressed grin but wants reassurance. "Are you sure about this?"

 

Jyn swallows hard but nods her head. She ignores her over-thinking nature and tells herself this is exactly what she needs. "Yes, I am. Though I should warn you. I'm not very good at...this." She makes a gesture between them.

 

"This?"

 

"Sex."

 

Cassian laughs and shakes his head. "Well, that can't be true."

 

Jyn shrugs. "My ex may have mentioned it once or twice...and that's a hard comment to forget, even for me. Am I talking you out of this?"

 

"Honestly, not at all," he chuckles, kissing Jyn again.

 

After a moment, she stands and grabs her glass of mezcal and the whole bottle, seductively smirking back at Cassian as she heads to the stairs. Cassian grins and quickly follows her to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **Let Go** \- Frou Frou]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RX8YcxEjZ2o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments! They really make my day!  
> Hope you all enjoy this next chapter...

Luke wakes up mid-morning following a truly uneventful first night in London. After Jedha Cafe and meeting Bodhi, he returned to Notting Hill and picked up a curry takeaway to spend the night in, alone. But, besides adjusting to being on his own for the first time in pretty much his entire life, Luke is already enjoying his time in London.

 

He decides that morning, despite the cold, to take a stroll down Portobello Road in search of coffee and a croissant. The market is surprisingly busy in the inclement weather, but Luke enjoys the crowds as he weaves down the street past all the vendors and restaurants and antique stores. He settles on a cafe a few blocks away and eats his breakfast looking out the window, people watching.

 

By the time he heads back to the flat, it's started to rain, and the roads have cleared a bit from the market visitors. He turns down the quiet side street of Jyn's and sees two men exit a cab: one tall and broad with long black hair plaited in the back, the other shorter and thinner with short cropped hair, and noticeably, holding a red and white walking stick, indicating his visual impairment. Both men are holding multiple bags of luggage, the larger man trying to manage to carry them all, so the smaller man doesn't have to. The closer Luke gets, the more he can hear the two men bickering as the black cab pulls away.

 

"Don't try to carry all the bags at once, you'll throw out your back again," the blind man scolds, a teasing smile on his face. "Make a few trips—I'll stand here and wait."

 

"I don't want you waiting in the rain," the other man grumbles. "You'll catch a cold again and complain about it for days."

 

Luke stifles a laugh as he nears them, smiling kindly as he gives an awkward wave to get their attention. "Hi, excuse me, but do you need some help?"

 

"Oh, no that's alright, thank you," the blind man responds, turning his head towards Luke with a polite smile. "I'm sure you have better places to be than helping us, two old men."

 

"Not at all—I mean, I'm staying in the flat right next door, so it's not a bother."

 

The blind man's lips curl up into a grin. "Are you the young man from California?"

 

Luke is taken aback, clearly not expecting this quick deduction. "Um...yes, I am. I'm Luke—are you friends of Jyn?"

 

"We are indeed," the man says proudly. "She asked we keep an eye out for you, should you need anything while in London. I'm Chirrut." He extends his hand, and Luke readily accepts. Chirrut gestures towards the other man. "And this is Baze."

 

"Good to meet you both," Luke smiles. "Please, let me help with these." He swoops down and picks up as many bags as he can manage before following Baze and Chirrut up the walkway to their home, which is right next door to Jyn's. It's a nearly identical building, though instead of a blue pastel color like Jyn's, the exterior is painted a soft yellow, the front door a crisp, clean white.

 

The house is similarly impressive in its scale and sophistication, but somehow cozier. Beautiful works of art adorn the walls, alongside antique musical instruments and black-and-white photographs of various European cities. They pass the den and Luke notes the desks covered in stacks of papers and overflowing bookshelves. The home smells vaguely of cinnamon and cloves which reminds Luke it's nearly Christmas, and he smiles at the comforting scents.

 

Baze directs him to drop the bags in the hallway, and he follows them both into the living room where Chirrut settles into a large armchair and begins to remove his winter layers of clothing.

 

Luke is about to excuse himself, but Chirrut, seeming to sense this, asks him, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

 

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to intrude," he declines politely. "I've just had breakfast."

 

"Well then, how about dinner tonight? As a thank you for your chivalry," Chirrut smiles, leaning forward as he grips his walking stick. "We're just getting back from a trip as you see, so a nice homemade dinner in will do us some good."

 

"Oh, that's very kind—"

 

Chirrut laughs as he interrupts Luke. "Now, I won't take no for an answer, young man. Unless you convince me you have other plans tonight, that is." It's almost a challenge, but one Luke knows he wouldn't win, even if he had made previous arrangements.

 

"No," Luke laughs, a bit embarrassed, "I don't have any other plans today besides sightseeing."

 

"Then it's settled, dinner tonight at seven," Chirrut chirps before gesturing towards Baze who is across the room in the kitchen. "He may not look it, but he's a divine chef."

 

"What do you mean, 'I may not look it,'" the man grumbles from afar, but Chirrut only smiles teasingly.

 

Luke laughs at the exchange before he says his goodbyes. He returns to Jyn's flat with a smile on his face, and he begins to plan out his day.

 

* * *

 

Jyn wakes up with a small headache and an arm around her waist. It takes her a moment to remember the previous night and make sense of the mysterious man, but she's thankful she at least remembers his name.

 

Cassian is still sound asleep, so Jyn moves slowly and peeks at the small clock on the bedside table. It's just before eight—a bit early for the amount of mezcal Jyn had consumed, and far too early for Cassian and lord knows how much alcohol he had drunk before arriving on her doorstep.

 

With a small yawn, Jyn decides to slip out of bed, carefully untangling herself from Cassian so as not to disturb him. She quietly grabs clothes and rushes to the bathroom to shower and change, trying her best to keep regret and self-doubt to a minimum.

 

If she thought her spontaneous trip to California had been uncharacteristic, last night made her feel like an entirely different person. She hadn't had a one-night stand in years—probably not since college—and while normally she had never felt comfortable with the idea of casual sex, there was something about last night that seemed to revitalize her.

 

Later, after Jyn is showered and dressed, she's downstairs in the kitchen pouring coffee grounds into a French press when she hears footsteps descending the stairs. Cassian approaches her with a soft "good morning, " and she turns to respond with a shy smile.

 

"Let me help you with that," he says after a moment, moving towards her to grab the kettle and fill it with water.

 

"Thank you," Jyn murmurs, leaning back against the counter as Cassian puts the kettle on the stove to boil.

 

He turns to her with a small smile as their eyes meet, an awkward silence falling between them after a few nervous chuckles.

 

Jyn's eyes trace his jaw, and for a second, she sees flashes of memories from the previous night, still remembering the feeling of his stubble tickling her neck.

 

She bites her lip at the thought as Cassian clears his throat.

 

"So, Jyn, I just wanted to—"

 

Jyn snaps out of her reverie and shakes her head. "Listen, you don't have to worry about a thing here..." she says quickly before she loses her nerve.

 

Cassian looks taken aback, his eyes narrowing in slight confusion. "Okay..."

 

"I mean, of course, it was wonderful to meet you and everything...last night was fun..." she smiles awkwardly, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

 

"Uh...definitely," he blinks in surprise. "And for the record, your ex-boyfriend is extremely mistaken about you."

 

Jyn lets out an embarrassed chuckle and pushes her hair back with a sweep of her hand. "You were drunk..."

 

"Not _that_ drunk," Cassian corrects with a grin, eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

"Yeah you were," she teases, when suddenly a mobile phone goes off, ringing and buzzing against the wood of the kitchen table.

 

"Oh, that's mine," Cassian says as Jyn reaches to pick up the cell to pass to him.

 

"It's Sophie...sorry, I didn't mean to look," Jyn says quickly, trying not to think of who in the world Sophie could possibly be, but it's certainly not her place to ask.

 

"It's alright," he shrugs, expression inscrutable. "I'll call her back."

 

Jyn moves to the cupboards, opening a couple in search of the coffee mugs as Cassian steps aside to check his phone,

 

"Oh, they're in here," she hears Cassian say as he moves to another cupboard to produce a cup before handing it to her. Jyn's quick to note that it's one cup instead of two.

 

"Thank you—you don't want one?" she asks, voice sounding more hurt than she intends.

 

"I should probably go..."

 

"Right, of course," Jyn nods, putting the cup down on the counter. "I should probably get going soon myself."

 

She turns away to pour the now hot water into the French press as Cassian pulls on his jacket.

 

"So, listen..." he says suddenly. "I know you're leaving and not interested in getting involved. But so that you know, things in my life are...complicated at the moment. Even if you were staying, I can promise you that you aren't missing—"

 

Jyn takes a deep breath. "You don't have to worry about this," she says again. "I'm a mess in the romance department myself. And it's not like we really know each other—"

 

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that..." Cassian grins, causing Jyn to blush. "But I just want to assure you that you're better off, you know..."

 

"I'm okay," she says firmly, forcing a smile small.

 

" _Si bueno_ , no need to go on..." Cassian takes a couple of steps before turning back. "But I do want to be sure that you are okay. I tend to hurt women just by being myself..."

 

Jyn sighs as his eyes meet hers again. "I promise, I'm not going to fall in love with you."

 

But even as the words leave her lips, she regrets them.

 

There's a strange look on Cassian's face then, one she can't place. But she knows it's not one of happiness or content. He looks hurt, though she's confused as to why.

 

"Right...nicely put."

 

"No, it's just...with everything in my life. I don't know even know if I believe in love anymore," she shrugs, looking down at her hands.

 

" _Si, claro_. Well, you probably won't be hearing from me, even if you wanted to—which you clearly do not—because I have the classic male problem of no-follow-through. I've never been good at remembering to call after a date. But I guess since this wasn't a date, I'm sort of off the hook?" His tone is different. More straight-forward and tense.

 

Jyn presses her lips together in a line and agrees. "Exactly."

 

Cassian moves slowly out of the kitchen when suddenly he turns back, just before the door. "But what if I wanted to call you."

 

Jyn's eyes go wide, and her mouth is slightly agape in surprise. She blinks and looks away with a sigh to try to formulate the best response.

 

"Right, sorry. Clearly not the right thing to say," Cassian says quickly. "Just...if your flight is canceled, or for some reason, you change your mind, I'm having dinner with some friends tonight."

He reaches for pen and paper from the nearby table and jots down an address before looking back up with a small smile. "And if not...well, _hermosa_...I think you're lovely."

 

She takes a moment to breathe and look at him—really look at him—and with more sincerity than she's felt in a long while, she replies, "so are you." And she knows she means it.

 

Without another word, she watches as Cassian pulls open the front door and steps out, closing the door behind him without turning back.

 

* * *

 

Luke feels more shy than normal as he makes the short walk between the front door of Jyn's flat to Chirrut and Baze's.

 

He's changed into a nice pair of pants and a button-up shirt, freshly showered with the back of his hair still drying. He's cradling a bottle of red wine in his arm as he presses the doorbell, nervously tapping a foot against the concrete landing.

 

It takes a moment before Baze pulls open the door and ushers him in. Chirrut is already sitting at the counter of the kitchen, happily drinking a glass of wine.

 

Luke notes that the house smells divine from whatever Baze is cooking up, the warm room from the oven and the sizzling pan on the stove.

 

Baze immediately goes back to cooking as Chirrut slides over a glass of wine in greeting.

 

"I'm glad you made it, Luke," he says cheerily. "Please, make yourself at home."

 

"Thank you," Luke responds politely. "I uh...brought a bottle of Merlot as well. My sister always reminds me never to show up anywhere empty-handed."

 

"Well that was very thoughtful of you, thank you," Chirrut smiles.

 

Luke sets the bottle down on the counter as he slides into a seat next to Chirrut.

 

He looks around the room, curious to see what Baze is cooking when he notices the kitchen table behind them is set for four.

 

"Is someone else joining us?" Luke asks Chirrut.

 

"Yes, Jyn's brother should be arriving any moment," Chirrut replies. "Has he not come by the flat yet?"

 

"No, I don't believe so," Luke shakes his head. "Though I'm out most of the day. Don't know if I missed him."

 

"He's promised to bring dessert—my favorite treat—red velvet cake," Chirrut explains. "He's an excellent baker."

 

"Can't wait to meet him," Luke says. He takes a sip of wine as he continues to look around the room, absorbing all he can see. He watches Baze chop up some sort of garnish before returning his attention to Chirrut beside him. "So how is it that you know Jyn? Is it just as neighbors?"

 

"We've known Jyn and her family for a long while," Chirrut explains. "They've had a difficult time, you see, she and her brother. Lyra, their mother, died when they were young, and Galen...well, he's not been around much since they were teens. We've sort of appointed ourselves as adoptive and protective older brothers or uncles."

 

"You appointed us, and I just went along with it," Baze teases from the stove, his back still turned to them.

 

"Oh _sure_ ," Chirrut says sarcastically, leaning towards Luke. "He calls Jyn 'little sister'."

 

Luke smiles at the sentiment. "That's sweet."

 

"So, how have you been enjoying London so far, Luke?" Chirrut asks.

 

"I really like it," he says. "I've been sightseeing as much as I can these past couple days. But I'd love recommendations from you both of any hidden gems or must-sees."

 

"You know who'd be the best for that—"

 

The doorbell interrupts Chirrut's thought, and he makes to move off his seat to answer the door.

 

"Let me get that," Luke says kindly, stopping Chirrut.

 

He swiftly walks out of the kitchen and down the hall, curious to meet Jyn's brother. Luke pulls open the door, and his jaw drops, an attractive, familiar face awaiting him.

 

Bodhi is standing on the front step, bundled up in a black coat and scarf, gloved hands holding a large plastic container against his chest. His eyes go wide in surprise, a smirk breaking through his confusion. "Luke? What are you doing here?"

 

* * *

 

Cassian spends the whole day wondering what in the world had possessed him to invite Jyn to dinner. She had made it perfectly clear that morning and the previous night that she had merely been looking for a temporary escape—one night of passion with no strings attached.

 

He knows nothing about her, not really, no matter how much he tries to convince himself otherwise. Only that she is beautiful and passionate and drinks mezcal like no one he has ever met. But there is something more about her...something that latches onto the corners of his mind, something that he can't quite shake.

 

_This is ridiculous_ , he tries to remind himself. _It was one night!_ And he knows he should have left it at that, rather than awkwardly inviting her to dinner in an attempt to stay. But it is too late for regrets. He can only hope that, by some miracle, Jyn will change her mind and meet him later that night at TaunTaun Pub.

 

Besides the constant distraction, Cassian's day is somewhat normal. He's swamped with manuscripts and emails and typical work nonsense, even though it's the weekend—he's never been good at a healthy work-life balance, after all. He texts Kay and declines an invitation to play a game of soccer in the park. He emails Luke to wish him a happy vacation, but he mentions nothing about his night with Jyn.

 

By the time he's headed to the pub that evening, he's all but written Jyn off. Her flight back to London would have been hours before, and she would be 30,000 feet in the air somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean at that time. But when Cassian steps into the crowded pub, his heart rate suddenly quickens, all common sense is thrown out the window. He knows she can't possibly be at the pub, but nevertheless, his eyes start darting around.

 

"Cassian!"

 

He turns to see Leia and Han sitting at a table waving him over. He puts on a smile and heads over to greet them.

 

"Where's the hot date?" Han asks immediately. "It's all Kay could talk about today."

 

" _Ay, chingados_ ," Cassian sighs. "I knew I shouldn't have told him anything."

 

"Well, where is she?" Leia prods with an excited grin.

 

Cassian peels off his jacket as his eyes do another scan around them. "Actually, I don't think she's going to make it, she was—"

 

His breath hitches when he catches a glimpse of a familiar face towards the back corner of the pub. The sea of people part in dramatic, movie-like, fashion, and there she is, sitting at a tiny table tucked up next to the bar with a glass of wine and a smile. Jyn gives him a shy wave.

 

"She's right over there..." he says, a bit in awe, before getting up from his seat.

 

He knows Leia and Han are watching him as he moves across the floor, weaving in between groups of people until he reaches her.

 

"Hi," is about all he can say as he approaches, a look of pure surprise on his face.

 

"Hi," she smiles and laughs nervously. "I hope the invitation for dinner still stands?"

 

"It does—absolutely," he replies quickly. Questions build in his mind, but the right words don't form. So instead, he stands there in front of her, smiling like a fool. "I didn't think—"

 

"Quit looking at me like that," she teases, a hint of pink rising to her cheeks. She nods her head across the room. "Your friends will start to wonder."

 

"Oh, right, my friends," Cassian says, momentarily forgetting that they're in a crowded bar and not in Luke's house. He offers Jyn a hand. "Come, I'll introduce you."

 

Jyn reaches up and accepts his hand as she rises from her seat, grabbing her purse and drink with the other. Her hand is warm and soft, and it's all Cassian can do to not dwell on how comfortable it feels in his own. He guides her through the crowd and before reaching the table, whispers in her ear, "I'm glad you're here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **Upbeat Feelgood** \- Foy Vance]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoShiLW40PU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the wonderful comments!

"So, how did you two meet?" is the first question Jyn hears as soon as she sits down, even before any introductions can be made.

 

"I'm staying at Luke's," Jyn replies with a shy laugh, "while he's in London. The whole house-swap thing. He's at my place, and I'm at his."

 

"Oh! You're _Jyn_?" Leia says, her whole face lighting up. She reaches her hand across the table and shakes Jyn's excitedly. "I'm Luke's sister, Leia. Pleased to meet you."

 

"You as well," Jyn says with a polite smile

 

"This is my boyfriend, Han," Leia introduces, gesturing with her thumb to the tall, charmingly handsome man beside her.

 

"Hey kid," Han greets with a slight nod of his head and a crooked smile. "Welcome to Los Angeles."

 

"So, let me guess," Leia begins, thinking for a moment as her arms slowly cross on the table and she looks between Cassian and Jyn. She points at Cassian and laughs. "Did this one showed up on your doorstep looking for a place to crash last night?

 

Jyn bites her lip to suppress a laugh and looks at Cassian, whose face pales in embarrassment. "Yeah, something like that," she giggles.

 

"Well, good of you to invite the newbie out, Cassian," Han says with a grin, and Jyn can almost swear he knows more than he's letting on. But that would be impossible. Cassian didn't seem the type of man to share extraneous details. "How do you like the city so far, Jyn?"

 

She chances another glance at Cassian sitting next to her. "It's...been great," she replies with a small smile. "Quite different than London, but in a good way, I think."

 

"I've always found L.A. a bit more relaxed than London," Han notes in agreement.

 

Leia turns to Han with an amused look and a raised eyebrow. "When have you ever been to London?" she asks pointedly.

 

"I had a life before you, you know," he teases, and Leia rolls her eyes. He gives her a little nudge in the shoulder and smirks before turning back to Jyn. "You've only been here a few days, right? What have you done so far?"

 

"Two days, actually. And not much," Jyn replies. "I've only walked around this area, so I'm hoping to venture out to different parts soon, get a feel for the whole city."

 

"Well, we'd love to help show you around, if you want," Leia offers enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up with the prospect of having another female friend around, if only for a short time. Spending so much time with the boys was starting to wear on her. "Don't know if you're a fan of beer, but this one," she nods towards Han, "runs a microbrewery downtown, so he's your best bet for food and drink recommendations. As for me, I can show you where all the great shops are, take you down to Rodeo Drive for some window shopping. What else would you like to see?"

 

Jyn smiles at this warm welcome and thinks for a moment. "Well, one of the reasons I picked L.A. is for the art scene, so I'm hoping to check out a few museums."

 

"An art, girl, huh?" Leia asks, a large smirk creeping across her lips as her eyes dart between Jyn's and Cassian's quickly. "That's definitely Cassian's area of expertise. He's much more artistic than the rest of us. Except for maybe Luke."

 

"Is that so?" Jyn looks to Cassian with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Oh, um, I guess," he replies nervously. "I don't claim to know much, but I enjoy it. You?"

 

"I studied art history at university," Jyn explains. "And I work at the Tate Modern back in London. So I like to think I know a decent amount, but I'm no expert."

 

"Well I guarantee you know much more than me," he smiles.

 

A man approaches then—tall and skinny, with short blonde hair neatly parted and combed back—huffing for breath as he quickly removes his jacket and slides into the chair at the end of the table. "Apologies for my tardiness," the man says. "Traffic was murder."

 

"Kay, meet Jyn," Cassian introduces as Jyn's eyes fall onto the stranger. "She's staying at Luke's while he's in London."

 

"So, you're the girl Cassian's been distracted by all day."

 

Jyn's cheeks flush, and eyes widen as she turns to Cassian with a questioning look. "Oh?"

 

"Kay..." Cassian says with a warning tone.

 

"Well, it's true," Kay says matter-of-factly. "He tells me he's too busy to hang out this afternoon, and then spends hours texting me about the girl he's just met."

 

"Hours, huh?" Jyn teases, and Cassian looks as if he's going to punch Kay in the face.

 

"It's his first weekend free in two months, and he spends it daydreaming about you instead of quality time with me," Kay continues to whine.

 

"Kay, _pendejo_ , shut up," Cassian groans.

 

Kay merely shrugs. "I'm just stating the facts, Cassian."

 

"Yes, well we're good on the facts, for now, thank you," Cassian says quickly, his cheeks flushed. "And I you need a drink, I think. I know I need another."

 

"Oh, you're right," Kay agrees, standing and rolling up the sleeves of his button-up shirt. "Does anyone else need a refill?"

 

Leia and Han are quick to accompany Kay to the bar under the guise of more drinks, but they had taken their cue from Cassian who had been pleading with his eyes for a moment alone with his date.

 

Cassian turns to Jyn with a look of embarrassment. "I'm sorry about Kay; he doesn't have much of a filter."

 

"It's fine, don't worry," she says with a light laugh. "Though I hope I'm not as big of a distraction as he says."

 

"No, not at all," Cassian assures with a smile. "You're a perfect level of distraction."

 

Jyn can't help but smile and blush at the line, and suddenly Cassian's hand is gently sliding over her knee, giving it a slight squeeze.

 

Jyn's stomach had been twisting and turning all night, but this little moment has her heart pounding even harder. Her eyes lock with Cassian's, and she's quickly at a lost for words. As she smiles and stares into his caramel brown eyes, all she knows is that she's glad she decided to stay.

 

* * *

 

Though it's starting to snow and a cold wind rushes through the streets of Notting Hill, Luke stands with the door ajar, staring dumbly at the man before him.

 

"Uh...Luke?" Bodhi gets his attention. "It's starting to snow..."

 

"Oh, right, sorry," Luke snaps out of his daze, moving aside as Bodhi enters the toasty house and they close the door and cold behind them.

 

"How do you know Baze and Chirrut?" Bodhi tries again, bending down to untie his boots.

 

"We met earlier this morning," Luke replies. "How do you know them?"

 

"My sister lives next door—we've known Baze and Chirrut forever."

 

Luke's eyes widen. "Wait, you're _Jyn's brother_?"

 

"Adopted brother, yes," Bodhi laughs, realization suddenly evident on his face. "You're the house-swapper, aren't you? The one from L.A.?"

 

"That's me, yeah," Luke nods. "Small world."

 

"Indeed," Bodhi smiles in agreement, standing up straight again to meet Luke's eyes. He shakes off his heavy coat and unwraps his scarf. "I feel stupid now for not having put two and two together."

 

Luke does nothing but nod as he tries to calm his nerves. Of all the people in the world joining them for dinner...

 

"Bodhi, are you keeping Luke to yourself out there?" Chirrut's voice calls from the kitchen.

 

"He hates not being the center of attention," Bodhi jokes to Luke as they walk down the hall and further into the house. He says hello to Baze and Chirrut, moving to give them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before leaning on the counter next to Chirrut.

 

"Don't worry, Chirrut, I'm here," he says, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

 

"I'm more concerned about my cake," Chirrut smiles, causing Bodhi to laugh.

 

"Yes, that's here too. I'd never forget your cake."

 

"Good good," Chirrut grins. "Now, you and Luke did introductions at the door, yes?"

 

"We uh...met yesterday actually," Bodhi says. "At the cafe—though I hadn't realized he was staying at Jyn's."

 

"Did you, now? Why, how interesting," Chirrut says pleasantly, his head tilting to the side slightly. "Funny how the world works, isn't it?"

 

"Very funny indeed," Baze comments across the kitchen, turning to give Chirrut a small smile and a look hidden with meaning. But neither Bodhi nor Luke seem to notice.

 

"Bodhi, I was just saying before you arrived that you'd be the best guide about the city for Luke," Chirrut continues.

 

"Oh, no I couldn't impose," Luke says quickly. "I'm sure you have better things to do with your day."

 

"Nonsense, I'm sure Bodhi would love to show you around," the older man presses.

 

"Chirrut," Bodhi laughs with a shake of his head, "I'm right here, you know. But yes, he's right, I'd be happy to."

 

A few moments later Baze is ushering them to the dining table.

 

"So, Bodhi, where is Scott tonight?" Baze asks as brings over a roast and sides of sautéed vegetables and potatoes.

 

"He's leaving early tomorrow morning for Edinburgh—his play is traveling up there for a showcase, so he's packing."

 

"His loss is our gain," Chirrut says with a grin, and Luke swears he sees Baze give his husband a sly look.

 

"Well, you know I'd never miss dinner here with you two, especially when Baze makes a roast," Bodhi smiles as he reaches out to grab Chirrut's hand to give it a squeeze.

 

"Always such a sweet boy. That's why you're my favorite."

 

"I'm your favorite until Jyn walks in the room," Bodhi corrects. "Which is fine by me."

 

Luke is thoroughly amused by the familial banter between them, happy to be an observer of such loving interaction. But after a few moments, Chirrut returns attention to his guest.

 

"So, Luke, tell us a bit about yourself. What's your life story?"

 

"A bit does not quite equal a life story, Chirrut," Bodhi teases.

 

Chirrut sighs. "You're so right...Jyn is my favorite."

 

"Don't be a bully, Chirrut," Baze says.

 

"Anyway...Luke...?" Chirrut ignores them both.

 

Luke laughs and straightens his posture, thinking of what to say. "Well...this is sort of the first time I've ever been out of the U.S....out of California, really."

 

"And you're here all alone?"

 

"Yeah. I um...recently broke up with my boyfriend—ex-boyfriend—and thought a change of scenery would do me good. My sister was tired of me moping around," Luke continues.

 

"Sister?"

 

"Yes, twin sister, Leia. We used to live together, but she just moved into her boyfriend's place. So, I was feeling lonely and decided to book this vacation...alone...not the best thinking, in retrospect."

 

"Well, we're always right next door if you need us," Chirrut smiles.

 

"And if it makes you feel any better, I just moved out of Jyn's as well," Bodhi comments. "You get used to it. Though, I don't know if Jyn has yet."

 

"And what do you do for work?" Chirrut asks.

 

"I'm in marketing for a publishing company—Yavin Books," he replies. "It's not a forever job, but it's good money. My friend Cassian put me up for it. I've been studying and practicing photography for a while now, hoping that will lead somewhere."

 

"Oh, he's a fabulous photographer, Chirrut. I wish you could see his work," Bodhi says excitedly.

 

"I'll take your word for it, Bodhi," Chirrut smiles. "You've always had a good sense of art."

 

"You're only saying that because I like your art," Bodhi laughs and turns to Luke. "Whatever he's about to say about his art, don't believe him, he's modest."

 

Luke smiles and asks, "What sort of art do you do?"

 

"A bit of painting and some small figure sculpting," Chirrut replies with a small shrug. "Nothing special."

 

"Most of the paintings in this house are his," Bodhi says. "And a few in Jyn's too."

 

Luke turns to the nearest one, mounted on the wall behind him. "That one?"

 

Bodhi nods with a proud smile. "Amazing, isn't it?"

 

It's an abstract work, with brilliant, vibrant colors of thick oil paints in swirls and twists.

 

"You're very talented, Chirrut," Luke compliments. "And what do you do, Baze?"

 

"I'm in music," he replies simply. "I compose and conduct."

 

"For the Royal Philharmonic," Bodhi adds. "And I'm certain you've heard some of his movie scores."

 

"You two are quite an impressive pair," Luke says in amazement. "I feel quite the artistic loser amongst you."

 

"You fit in better than I do. How do you think I feel?" Bodhi laughs. "These two and Jyn are all artistic, and here I am with my cafes."

 

"You should be proud of owning your own business," Chirrut says with a hand gesture to dismiss any ill feelings.

 

"Oh, you own the cafe?" Luke asks in surprise.

 

"I do, yes," Bodhi replies, seemingly a bit embarrassed by this revelation. "And soon to be two cafes, if they ever finish renovations."

 

"That's very impressive, Bodhi," Luke says with a smile. "And besides, a good cafe is integral to the artistic process."

 

"Thank you," Bodhi laughs, raising his glass of wine over to Luke. "I'm glad to have run into you again."

 

* * *

 

Jyn knows it's due to nerves, though she refuses to admit it. It's the main reason as to why she's drinking much more than she's used to drinking and likely more than she can handle.

 

Sometime after food, someone brings up the idea of tequila shots. Jyn, seemingly forgetting—or perhaps blocking the memory—of a particularly rough night at University, agrees, though Cassian is telling her she need not feel pressured. But a part of Jyn wants to feel as carefree as she had the previous night when the handsome man had fallen into her life, and another part is determined to win over Cassian's friends.

 

Somehow, she finds herself going shot for shot with Han and Kay, Leia and Cassian having already tapped out a few rounds before. They're turning into the rowdiest group in the pub, but no one seems to care.

 

Kay and Han end up detailing particularly embarrassing stories of Cassian in college, one after another, while he sits there with a red face he's desperately trying to hide behind his pint of beer, occasionally glaring at his friends for this torture.

 

"...And then he gives a speech in front of the entire class he's the T.A. for with a pair of women's underwear stuck to the back of his pants!" Han bursts out into a laugh.

 

"And _that_ was the last time I ever let someone else do my laundry. I quality control everything now so as not to repeat that moment," Cassian grumbles, his cheeks a rosy red due to his embarrassment and the constant flow of alcohol.

 

"The best story though is when Cassian ended up naked on the roof—" Kay starts, which immediately panics Cassian.

 

"Okay, and I think it's time we all go home," Cassian quickly interrupts, shooting Kay a dirty look.

 

"Oh, come on, Cassian, that sounds like a story I need to hear," Jyn laughs, sliding her arm around his shoulders.

 

"Except that Kay has been sworn to secrecy about that night for the past ten years and all this liquor is clearly loosening his lips. Even Han and Leia have never heard the tale."

 

"Though I'd be thoroughly interested," Han offers with a grin. "I'm offended that this is still a secret."

 

"Don't you have a tour of investors at the brewery tomorrow?" Cassian says, trying to change the topic. "Can't have you too hungover for that."

 

Han groans. "Ah, you're right, kid. Leia and I should head out soon, then."

 

"I have no plans," Kay remarks, leaning back in his chair.

 

"I'll make plans for you if it seals your big mouth," Cassian grumbles. "And I think you're pushing Jyn past her limit."

 

"Ever the fatherly figure, Cass," Kay remarks smartly, earning a glare. "But you're right; it's getting late."

 

"And as punishment for relaying everything embarrassing to ever happen to me, you're stuck with the check," he smirks, and Kay nods understandingly.

 

"Alright, alright," Kay sighs as the group prepares to leave. "I'll see you at work on Monday!"

 

Cassian guides Jyn out of the still busy pub with a hand on the small of her back as they follow Han and Leia out.

 

They say their goodbyes as Han waves over a cab: Jyn is surprised as Leia throws her arms around her and hugs her tightly, promising to text her soon about setting up a time to have a girls day of shopping. Han gives her a wave and promises a tour of the brewery and to introduce her to his co-partner, Lando.

 

With that, Cassian and Jyn walk down the street to make their way back to Luke's just a few blocks away—Jyn is swaying and stumbling, a sign of her over-drinking, and has to rely on Cassian on more than one occasion to keep her from falling on her face. She says a silent thank you to the universe for having not worn heels, the only saving grace from an embarrassing fall.

 

When they reach Luke's house, Jyn fumbles with the keys before pushing open the door and stumbling inside, Cassian chuckling behind her. She kicks off her shoes with gusto before peeling off her jacket and throwing it onto the sofa.

 

"I had a lot of fun," she says happily and loudly, slurring her words slightly. "Thank you for inviting me."

 

"Of course," he grins. "And I'm sorry about Kay and all those embarrassing stories you didn't need to hear."

 

"Not at all," Jyn giggles. "I like your friends a lot. And the stories were the best part. Someday I'm prying that elusive roof story out from secrecy."

 

"I will kill Kay if he tells you."

 

"Then you'll have to tell me," she decrees, slipping her hands up to rest on his shoulders.

 

Cassian slips his arms around her waist and grins. "Hmm...I'll have to think about it."

 

Before he knows it, she's on her tip-toes, her lips crashing against his as her fingers tangle in his hair at the nape of his neck. It's rough and sloppy, and there's no shortage of the taste of alcohol.

 

Cassian knows he's reasonably buzzed from their night of drinking and he's certain Jyn is much more inebriated than him.

 

She pulls away from the kiss for a moment for them both to catch their breaths and her hands are suddenly on his chest, fingers frantically fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He instinctively reaches up to grab her wrists.

 

"What are you doing?" he asks, breathlessly.

 

"What do you think I'm doing?" Jyn challenges seductively.

 

"Jyn, there's no need—"

 

"Do you not want to?" she asks, suddenly hurt.

 

"Well, no it's not that," Cassian says quickly. "I just don't think it's a good idea right now. You've had a lot to drink tonight."

 

"That's nonsense!" she says defiantly. "I feel fine."

 

"Mmm I'm not quite convinced," he laughs. "As lovely as another night with you would be, you're _much_ drunker than you were last night—you're much drunker than _I_ was last night."

 

Jyn pulls back with a pout. "But Cassian..."

 

Her hands reach to the straps of her top, and she slowly pushes them off her shoulders, tugging the fabric until the garment slips down her body and pools at her feet, leaving her in only her black lace bra and jeans.

 

She sees Cassian's cheeks flush and she smirks confidently.

 

"Jyn..."

 

Before he can say another word, she's undoing her bra, holding an arm against her now bare breasts to preserve some modesty, as she dangles her bra at the tip of her fingers. With a satisfied smile, she throws the lingerie at Cassian, who looks stunned but manages to catch it barely, and she retreats up the stairs, nearly tripping as she does.

 

Cassian sighs to himself and shakes his head. What had he gotten himself into? Out of habit, he picks up her discarded clothes and tosses them on the sofa next to her jacket before ascending the stairs to the second floor.

 

When he enters the room, he sees Jyn on the bed in nothing but her underwear, her head on a pillow and her eyes shut tight.

 

He can't help but chuckle, knowing it's the tequila catching up to her. He moves close to the bed to cover her with the duvet, tucking her in gently. She stirs slightly when he adjusts her pillow, and she grabs his hand before he can move away.

 

"Don't go," she murmurs, her eyes still closed.

 

"Nothing's going to happen tonight, Jyn," he says with a small chuckle, taking her hand in his.

 

"No, I know," she mumbles, shifting to get comfortable. "Just...stay with me. Please?"

 

There's something in her voice that stirs his heart, and a small smile creeps from the corner of his lips by reflex.

 

"Please stay with me, Cassian," she breathes, even softer this time that he's surprised he even hears.

 

He concedes, unable to leave now after this display, even for the guest bedroom down the hall.

 

He strips down to his boxers and undershirt and slides into the bed next to her, leaving a respectable distance between them, and switches off the light.

 

Next thing he knows, her body, warm and soft, is pressed up against his as she slides a hand over his chest and nestles her face against his shoulder.

 

Cassian lets out a soft, content sigh as his eyes shut. There's still a hint of a smile on his lips as he drifts off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **Please Forgive Me** \- David Gray](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsDMjet0fyo)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this next chapter - I've struggled with writing the past few days, and I'm not entirely happy with this, but here it is! Thanks everyone for reading!
> 
> Also - for those interested - I've created an accompanying playlist for this fic! I always listen to music while I write, so I thought I'd share a few of my favorite tracks that work with each chapter. A Spotify playlist is linked in the end notes and I've put in a link to each song on Youtube in the top notes.

Luke finds himself in Chirrut and Baze's home again the next morning, having been woken up an hour or so earlier to Jyn's house phone ringing, a chipper and wide awake Chirrut inviting him over for breakfast. Luke is decidedly not a morning-person—never has been—but feels he can't turn down the invitation from his neighbors.

 

Once again, Baze is whipping up food in the kitchen, Chirrut and Luke sitting at the table with cups of coffee. There's a little radio in the corner softly playing the morning news which occupies most of Chirrut's attention while Luke lazily scrolls through his phone, reading a myriad of news articles and social media posts. It takes all of Luke's willpower to keep him from checking on Wedge's profile when he sees a mutual friend post something, but he quickly closes the app and switches off his phone.

 

When Baze brings over their breakfast—perhaps the most delicious smelling and beautifully presented Eggs Benedict Luke has ever seen—Chirrut turns the radio to a local station playing classical music as Baze joins them at the table.

 

"Luke," Chirrut begins, a small, pleasant smile forming on his lips. "What are your plans for the day?"

 

"No concrete plans, really," Luke shrugs, using a fork and knife to dig into his food. "Was just hoping to wander about more, maybe take a tour of Buckingham Palace. Why, do you have any suggestions?"

 

"Not at the moment, no," Chirrut replies, voice light and non-committal. "But you really should get together with Bodhi. He's an excellent guide."

 

Luke's heart quickens then, at the mention of the name, and it's all he can do to pretend he hadn't spent the previous night after dinner trying to forget about the man, though failing miserably.

 

"Oh no, that's alright," Luke says quickly, with a firm shake of his head. "Like I said, I don't want to bother him." He averts his gaze, fixating on the meal before him and thinks of an excuse. "Besides, we forgot to exchange numbers last night," he tries.

 

"That's no problem," Chirrut replies immediately. "Baze can write it down for you."

 

Baze's head snaps up to look at Chirrut mid-bite and with a raised eyebrow but says nothing. He merely nods as he turns to Luke and offers a smile.

 

Luke feels a lump forming in this throat. "I'd feel like such a burden—"

 

"You're absolutely not that, Luke. We enjoy your company, and I'm sure Bodhi does as well," Chirrut smiles and says with such sincerity, that Luke is filled with warmth. "And besides—we know you know no one else here in London. What sort of friends would be if we didn't help you out and show you around?"

 

Luke smiles at that. _Friends._ That's precisely what he needs from this trip, and already, Chirrut and Baze are treating him exceptionally well. He enjoys their company too; he just knows he needs to get over his silly rush on Bodhi. _It would be different, had he not been involved,_ Luke reminds himself. _And since we live continents apart, there was no use in getting romantically involved anyway..._

 

"You're right. I'll call him," Luke agrees after a moment of thought, and Chirrut wastes no time in prodding his husband with a finger to the shoulder, urging Baze to write down Bodhi's number on a sticky note at once.

 

When Luke leaves a little later, after practically begging Baze to let him help with clean up the kitchen, Chirrut is still sitting at the table with a second cup of coffee.

 

Baze finishes tidying up before taking a seat to read the newspaper, smirking across the table at his husband. "I know what you're doing, Chirrut."

 

"Oh? What am I doing?" Chirrut replies cheekily, a small smirk on his lips that he tries to hide behind his mug.

 

"You shouldn't be meddling in Bodhi's love life," Baze says. "I like Luke as much as you do, but Bodhi's a grown man, he can make his own decisions. And what about Scott?"

 

"I'm not telling Bodhi to do anything," Chirrut says in defense. "And I told you, I don't like that Scott. I sense something askew there."

 

Baze rolls his eyes. "You've only met him a few times. You've only known Luke for two days."

 

"And that was enough for me to gauge both of them," Chirrut says smugly. "Besides, Luke is much cuter. And he has a good heart."

 

Baze laughs as he folds up a section of the paper. "And how do you know Luke is cuter?"

 

Chirrut takes a slow sip from his mug and challenges, "Well, _isn't he_?"

 

Baze opens his mouth to argue but finds himself reluctantly agreeing. "Yes. Yes, he is."

 

"See?" Chirrut smirks triumphantly. "And I'm not...meddling, per se. I'm merely giving them both a little push in the right direction. The foundations are already there."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"I could sense it, last night at dinner," Chirrut shrugs. "Bodhi likes him. He's just holding himself back."

 

"And Luke?"

 

"Oh, he's absolutely _smitten_ with Bodhi."

 

Baze shakes his head and sighs, finding such amusement in the antics of his partner. "Oh Chirrut, you old romantic fool."

 

"But that's why you love me," Chirrut smiles confidently.

 

Baze chuckles and says nothing in response before kissing his husband on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

Luke spends the better part of the day wandering the streets of London on his own. He does visit Buckingham Palace as he had planned and spends time amongst the crowds on Regent Street and around Oxford Circus. With only a week left before Christmas, the shops are packed with people buying last minute presents.

 

Luke realizes that in his hurried state to leave home a few days prior, he had neglected to wrap and drop off the gifts he had gotten for Leia and Han. He knows she'll be cross about that when he gets home, and that there will be far too many gifts waiting for him under the Christmas tree. Perhaps he'll have to buy a few special souvenirs for them before he leaves. He makes a mental note to ask Chirrut and Baze about ideas.

 

The little yellow sticky note with Bodhi's phone number is still in his coat pocket. He feels the thin edges of the paper every time he slips his hands into the pockets for warmth, and every time he passes a trash bin, he thinks about tossing it. But then he thinks of Chirrut. And he's convinced Chirrut would know if he did such a thing. Luke knows he'll eventually cave and call Bodhi, but he's actively resisting the urge.

 

Of course, he wants to spend time with Bodhi. He enjoys his company immensely. But he needs to be smart and not fall for some completely unavailable. Though, he knows he's already failing. And it's only been three days in London.

 

It's the early evening when Luke finds himself on a somewhat familiar street from a few days before. Then he spots the sign of Jedha Cafe, and he knows why. Lost in all his thoughts and wandering, he had inadvertently led himself directly to Bodhi's cafe.

 

The closer he gets, the more he thinks about just turning around and walking away. But the paper in his pocket, with Bodhi's number written in Baze's messy handwriting, is practically burning a hole in his coat. It's all he can focus on at this point, and he knows he can't continue to fixate and wonder and doubt. So, as he approaches the window front, he peeks in and sees Bodhi behind the counter, wiping a few ceramic mugs with a cloth. He breathes deeply, hoping to calm himself, and takes the plunge.

 

* * *

 

The bell on the front door rings for the millionth time that day, and Bodhi looks up in anticipation of his next customer. When he sees Luke, his whole body relaxes, and he flashes the man a big smile as he throws the dishtowel over his shoulder.

 

"Luke!" he greets happily, "I didn't expect to see you here today."

 

"Yeah...I...kind of just ended up around here. Thought I'd say hello," Luke replies hurriedly, voice shaking and hands stuffed into his coat pockets.

 

"Well, I'm glad you did," Bodhi replies kindly. "Can I get you anything?"

 

"Oh, no, I'm alright," Luke say quickly, his voice slightly squeaky and on edge. "I just...well...Chirrut gave me your number, and I was going to call, but then I ended up here on Fleet Street, and I was just wondering...could I take you up on that offer? To show me around the city, I mean."

 

Bodhi chuckles at Luke's hurried speak and obvious nervousness, not quite sure what to make of it. "Well, of course, you can! I'd be happy to."

 

"Really?" Luke's eyes grow wide and light up.

 

"Of course," Bodhi nods. "That's why I offered. Or, I guess Chirrut offered—he does that—but I fully support it."

 

"Oh...right. Well, I just wanted to ask that. So I'll get out of your hair now—" Luke turns to leave, but Bodhi rushes to reach out and grab his arm.

 

"Woah, hold on a minute," he laughs. "Do you have any plans tonight? Or now-ish?"

 

"No, not really. Don't really have anyone to make plans with, exactly," Luke admits with an embarrassed laugh. "Why?"

 

"Well, now you do," Bodhi decides. "I can head out in about 20 minutes if that's okay? We can start the "Offical Bodhi Rook Tour of Greater London" and maybe grab a bite to eat if you're up for it?"

 

"I...uh...yeah. Yes," Luke smiles. "That sounds great."

 

"Good," Bodhi grins. "I'm making you a coffee, too, while you wait. Latte, right?"

 

Luke nods as Bodhi goes about his motions in making the beverage. A few moments later, and Bodhi slides over a mug across the coffee bar just like he had two days previously upon their first meeting.

 

* * *

 

"So what have you seen so far?"

 

Bodhi and Luke walk side by side across Waterloo Bridge to cross the Thames. To their right, the sun is setting behind the silhouette of Big Ben and the London Eye, the skies turning the scattered clouds a soft pink with a swirl of tangerine.

 

"Oh, you know, typical tourist things, I guess. Buckingham Palace, the Tower of London, Hyde Park. I've sort of just been wandering and exploring," Luke replies.

 

"Well, that's a good start. Some locals might say those places are overrated, but I still think they're special. What sort of things do you want to see?"

 

"I don't know," Luke shrugs. "I've never been much of a traveler. Like I said the other night, this is kind of my first real trip anywhere...I guess I'm a bit overwhelmed by it all. "

 

"That's okay!" Bodhi chuckles. "I think London could be overwhelming to anyone. It's a crazy city."

 

As if on cue, a giant red, double-decker bus zooms past them, dangerously close to the sidewalk.

 

"Have you always lived here?" ask Luke when their conversation takes a lull.

 

"Just about," Bodhi nods, his tone changing slightly; more thoughtful and guarded. "I was born in Manchester—that's where I met Jyn and her parents, and they adopted me. We relocated to London—to that house you're staying in now—when I was around six. I remember a little of Manchester, but I consider London my home."

 

Luke senses this shift in tone but notes it doesn't sound particularly unhappy or uncomfortable. So he pushes for a more personal question. "What's the story of your adoption, if you don't mind me asking? You don't have to answer if it's too—"

 

"No, not at all," Bodhi says quickly, waving away any cause for concern of his personal boundaries. "My birth parents...they died in a car crash when I was about two or three. They knew the Ersos well. So, when they passed...it seemed the most natural course for Galen and Lyra to take me in." Luke notes the soft smile on forms on his lips as he says their names. "They were incredible parents—I never felt adopted, you know? Besides the fact that I don't look at all like them," he laughs with a shake of his head. "And Jyn is the best sister I could ever ask for. She's a pain in my ass, but I love her."

 

Luke laughs, finding a common bond between them as brothers. "I know what you mean. Leia's the same way. And it's even weirder when you're twins."

 

Bodhi turns to him with a raised brow and asks, "Is that whole...twin-telepathy a real thing? I've always wondered."

 

"I like to think so," Luke replies, thinking about the unspoken connection he's always had with his sister. "I can usually sense Leia's mood, even when we're not around. It's funny. Our lives were kind of like the Parent Trap. We were separated at birth...but were reunited as teenagers. We've been inseparable ever since."

 

Bodhi smiles at that, understanding the feeling, as they continue across the bridge over the Thames.

 

When they reach the end of the bridge, they head down a staircase to the riverside and Bodhi spreads his arms in presentation.

 

"This is the South Bank," Bodhi announces with a grin, "And it's easily one of my favorite places to walk in the city. The best part is that in the winter, there's an outdoor market." He points down the way to where little wooden shacks line the walkway along the river. "How do you feel about mulled wine?"

 

"Um...can't say I've ever had any," Luke replies with a laugh as he follows Bodhi through the crowds.

 

"Well prepare for a life-changing experience," Bodhi replies with a wink, leading them to particular vendor to order them both a drink. It's served to them in a styrofoam cup, like a coffee to-go, and is piping hot, steam visible in the cold evening air.

 

They drink their mulled wine, the warmth and spices filling Luke with a content and slightly tipsy feeling, as they walk along the market. They stop to look at all the vendors and their items for sale, from a variety of snow-globes to homemade spice blends to hand-knitted scarves and hats.

 

By the time they finish strolling the market, the sun has completely set, the chill in the air a bit colder now as the last light of the day fades. The city is already vibrantly lit, stringed lights and Christmas decorations everywhere they turn.

 

They have dinner at a nearby pub and Bodhi begins to chart out all the things he wants to show Luke. But Luke isn't paying close attention. As he sits, half-listening to all the plans that Bodhi is creating for his time in London, Luke's mind is wandering.

 

He thinks of Wedge, perhaps because he feels guilty. Maybe it's because sitting at dinner with the completely unavailable Bodhi makes him feel lonelier than when he's actually alone. But for whatever reason, his mind is swimming with a world of possibilities, and for all his efforts and determination, he fails not to imagine what dating Bodhi would be like.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **She Lit a Fire** \- Lord Huron](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUxh-jw-C-w)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for my slow updating! Life has been hectic. But I'm excited to share this latest chapter - hope you all enjoy! :)

 

 

Jyn wakes tangled amongst a crumpled blanket, her legs and arms twisted in the bed sheets. Her head is pounding. Even the faint light creeping into the room from the covered windows are causing her eyes to squint and her headache to worsen. She notices immediately that she's naked, and she turns her head to the other side of the bed expectantly, but the space is unoccupied. With a small, confused frown, she leans forward and grips the sheets to her chest.

 

Jyn lets out a heavy sigh, about to chastise herself, when she hears a clatter of dishes downstairs followed by a string of Spanish curse words. A smile creeps across her lips before she quickly pulls on pajamas and trudges downstairs.

 

" _Buenos_ _dias_ ," Cassian smiles when he sees Jyn enter the kitchen. He's pouring coffee into two mugs and quickly slides one over to her as she slips into a high-top chair at the counter. "Hope I didn't wake you—I had a battle with the cupboards."

 

Jyn shakes her head as she eagerly grasps the cup of coffee and blows the liquid to cool it down.

 

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

 

"I haven't had that much to drink in...I don't know," she groans. "I may not have _ever_ had that much to drink." She takes a big sip of coffee before pressing her fingers to her head to rub her temples.

 

"Yes, I don't think anyone has," Cassian laughs. He moves to another cupboard and produces a bottle of aspirin which he hands to Jyn.

 

She accepts with a small smile and quickly takes two pills. Cassian stands there quietly, observing her sluggishness with mild amusement.

 

"So...um...about last night..." Jyn starts to fill the silence between them. "Did we...um...well...you know..." She awkwardly points upstairs with an embarrassed grimace.

 

Cassian shakes his head. "We did not."

 

"Oh, thank god," Jyn says in relief. "I mean...not that it would have been _bad_...just that I don't exactly remember anything..."

 

"It's okay, Jyn," Cassian laughs before letting the room turn back to silence. He sips his coffee and watches her over the rim of his mug as she stares into her cup, her fingers knitted around the ceramic.

 

"Remind me why exactly we didn't...?" she asks eventually.

 

Cassian presses his lips together to suppress a laugh. "Well, you did your best to seduce me, but I don't sleep with women who are unconscious."

 

" _Unconscious_?" Jyn says, flabbergasted, eyes and mouth wide open in shock. "Oh god, that's real attractive. I'm so sorry."

 

"Oh don't be, you gave me quite the show last night," he teases, gesturing with a nod of his head to the sofa behind her. She turns around quizzically until she sees her discarded clothes.

 

"Oh my god," she whips her head back around and plants it on the countertop with a thud. "Ow."

 

"For the record, I had nothing to do with that..."

 

"No, I know, but you were here!" she whines, her voice slightly muffled.

 

"Yes, I was," he laughs, a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

 

"Why did you even stay?" Jyn asks after a moment, feeling the most pathetic she's felt in a long while—which is saying something, all things considered. "I sounded like an utter mess." Jyn raises her head, slowly, and their eyes meet across the counter.

 

"You asked me to," he says simply, his voice soft. _Genuine. Kind._

 

Jyn freezes, surprised by the implausible reason, but the harder she thinks, the more she remembers of the night before. She peeks up at him sheepishly. "I did...didn't I?"

 

Cassian seems to consider his words before remarking, "Knowing you has been quite the adventure."

 

Jyn grimaces slightly as she shakes her head. "I can't apologize enough. I'm so embarrassed."

 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Jyn."

 

"How are you this nice?" The question is more genuine and sincere than she means to admit as she looks up and sees Cassian smiling kindly, noting the pleasant crinkles around his eyes.

 

But the quiet moment between them is interrupted, again, by the ring of Cassian's phone, and Jyn picks it up on reflex to hand to him.

 

"It's Olivia...sorry, I didn't mean to look," she says quickly, averting her gaze awkwardly as she hands over the device. "Yet again."

 

Cassian places his coffee down and takes the phone, his fingers lingering for a moment against Jyn's. "I should probably get this—I'll be right back."

 

Jyn nods and forces a polite smile before watching curiously as Cassian excuses himself from the kitchen, slipping out through the sliding glass doors that leads to a small porch out back near the canal. She slides off the stool to pour herself a glass of water, the dehydration of her hangover making her feel sluggish. She observes him curiously as he smiles and laughs with whoever is on the line. _Sophie, Olivia, and Jyn,_ she thinks to herself. _What a busy guy._

 

Before she can even pretend not to have been spying on him, Cassian is looking at her through the glass with a smile, making his way back towards the house.

 

"I think we should go somewhere," he announces when he rejoins Jyn in the kitchen.

 

"What do you mean?" Jyn asks uncertainly.

 

"I think you should get dressed and that we should take a drive somewhere and get lunch," Cassian explains, nervously stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "Get to know each other."

 

Jyn, clearly not anticipating this plan, can't stop herself from blurting out, "Really? Why?"

 

"Because we're running out of reasons not to," Cassian counters, remarkably undeterred. "Aren't we?"

 

Jyn recognizes a challenge in his voice as if he's prepared to argue against any excuse she might come up with. But, as he probably well knows, she has no response to this, not really. But suddenly, her heart is pounding, and her stomach is fluttering with uncertainty. Without a word, she gives him a smile and a small nod before retreating upstairs to shower and change.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian drives them north to Santa Monica, and they settle on an Italian restaurant along the beach, their table near the window of the second story dining room offering an unencumbered view of the water.

 

"So, you're a book editor," Jyn confirms, remembering a part of the conversation at the pub the previous night.

 

"I am," he nods with a smile.

 

"What kind of editor are you?"

 

"A very mean one," he laughs.

 

"No, I mean...what kind of feedback do you give? Do you give massive notes or...?" Jyn explains, leaning forward on her elbows with interest.

 

"The better the writer, the fewer notes I give," Cassian shrugs with a grin.

 

Jyn rolls her eyes and moves on. "And what did you study in school."

 

"Literature."

 

"And did you always know this was what you wanted to do?"

 

"Okay, my palms are starting to sweat," he laughs, shaking his head. "I feel like this is a job interview! Do you, by any chance, know who to be on a date?"

 

"Apparently not..." Jyn sighs with a wince. "I'm sorry, I'm totally interrogating you. I've never been very good on first dates."

 

"Well, considering we've already had sex...and slept together twice....maybe we can bend the first date rules?" Cassian suggests with a sly smile across the table. Jyn's cheeks instantly flush. "Why are you blushing?"

 

"Because!" she laughs nervously, hiding her face in her hands. "You make me blush. And I'm nervous."

 

"Well, I am too, if that helps," he admits.

 

"I don't know if that does..."

 

Jyn reaches for the glass of wine Cassian had talked her into—'hair of the dog' and all that to counter her slowly receding headache—and takes a large sip in hopes of some liquid courage.

 

"What was the question again?" Cassian prompts, diverting the conversation back on topic. "Did I always want to be an editor?" He ponders the question for a moment before slowly nodding. "I think so, yes. My father is a literature professor in Mexico City, and my mother a very important book editor at the biggest publishing company south of the border."

 

"So, you could stay it was in your blood?"

 

"You could say that," Cassian agrees.

 

"Do you ever write?"

 

Jyn notices a moment of hesitation before Cassian shakes his head. "I used to have grand dreams about writing the next great novel, but no I haven't really written much since I was in college. What about you? Always planned to curate a fancy museum?"

 

"I'm still an assistant curator, but yes—that's been the plan since I took an Art History class in high school," Jyn explains happily. "I fell in love with it."

 

Cassian smiles at the joy in her voice. "Are your parents in the arts as well?" he asks, but immediately wishes he hadn't. He watches as Jyn's entire countenance falters, her smile falling away into sadness.

 

"My parents..." she says slowly, her voice sounding unsteady—almost unfamiliar—at the word. "Um...no, they weren't."

 

Cassian, recognizing her clear discomfort, asks, "Is this a bad subject?"

 

"No, it's just...well..." Jyn sighs heavily before running a hand through her hair, pushing her brown locks back behind her ear as she tries to find the right words to explain. "My family history is a bit...complicated."

 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." Cassian says quickly.

 

"No...I should. I want to. I'll say it quick," Jyn takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "My mom passed away when I was younger. And we sort of haven't heard from my dad in years. After she passed, he was okay for a little while...but then kind of spiraled into a depression. And then he became quite reclusive. He left when we were teenagers. He used to call or email every few months, but that's tapered off quite a bit, recently. We're lucky if we get a card on our birthdays."

 

Cassian, stunned by this difficult admission, is at a loss for words. "Jyn...I'm sorry..."

 

"It's okay," she says quickly, shaking her head and waving off what she views as unnecessary sympathy. "I'm...over it, you know? It is what it is. And we've had Chirrut and Baze looking after us. Old family friends and next door neighbors."

 

Cassian knows to let the topic fade, practically feeling the wall Jyn's suddenly put up. So, he steers towards what seems to be a safer aspect of family. "You keep saying we...you have siblings?"

 

He immediately notices Jyn's face brighten and she nods happily. "Yes—an adopted big brother, Bodhi."

 

"You're close," he comments, hearing the pride and love in her voice.

 

"We are. We've always looked out for each other. When Dad was still around—we used to call ourselves 'The Three Musketeers'," she laughs wistfully. "Bodhi was so mad at me for coming on this trip without him."

 

"Well, I hope he's keeping Luke company, then," Cassian smiles.

 

"I'm sure he is, but enough about me and my tragic life story," Jyn says, effectively changing the subject. She crosses her arms over the white linen table cloth and leans forward slightly. "What about you, any siblings?"

 

"Yes, two older sisters," he nods. "They still live in Mexico too."

 

"Do you see your family often?"

 

"Not enough, no," Cassian shakes his head with a sad, regretful smile. "It gets more difficult when..." Jyn notices him pause then, thinking about his choice of words. His eyes dart away momentarily, but she thinks nothing of it as he smiles softly. "Life gets busy, you know? I wish it were easier."

 

"I know what you mean," she agrees. "Bodhi's only moved across town, and we see each other less and less. I've tried to create a weekly sibling dinner, but he's not exactly loving that. Apparently, I'm a bit over-bearing."

 

"Not at all," Cassian shakes his head in response, but Jyn is hardly convinced.

 

"You barely know me," she retorts with a laugh. "Besides, this is 'Vacation Jyn' and not 'Real-Life Jyn.'"

 

Cassian raises a brow. "And what would 'Real-Life Jyn' be like, then?"

 

"Oh, I don't know...," she shrugs. "Less easy-going. Probably much grumpier. Bodhi says I'm intimidating to approach if you don't know me."

 

"I didn't find you intimidating," Cassian says sweetly, and Jyn feels a tinge of heat in her cheeks.

 

"Need I remind you how drunk you were the other night..." she laughs.

 

"You're right...I tend to be a bit shyer when first meeting someone, without the alcohol," Cassian admits and Jyn stifles another laugh as he grins.

 

"So, if your whole family is there, why did you leave Mexico?" Jyn asks after a moment.

 

"For school. I went to UCLA and then ended up staying. Got a job, built my life here...found reasons to stay," he replies with a shrug.

 

"Do you ever miss home?"

 

"All the time," Cassian admits with a nod. "But I'm happy here."

 

"London is pretty much the only home I've ever known. I don't know if I'd survive elsewhere for a prolonged period of time," Jyn laughs. "Even this two-week vacation is a long while for me."

 

"You've never thought about moving?"

 

Jyn smiles but shakes her head. "That would be a very uncharacteristic thing. More 'Vacation Jyn' than 'Real-Life Jyn.'"

 

"Perhaps the Californian sun can sway you," he says, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

 

Jyn senses deeper meaning to his words, but she shakes the thought and wonders if she's imagining something that perhaps she wants to hear.

 

* * *

 

 

"This is... _incredible_ ," Jyn sighs in contentment as she leans over the railing slightly to peek at the water below.

 

It's mid-day, the sun is bearing down on them from a cloudless sky, and it's nearly 80 degrees on the Santa Monica Pier. With just a light sweater on over a sleeveless top and jeans, Jyn is in heaven, not missing the cold of London one bit.

 

"It doesn't feel Christmas-y at all," Jyn laughs, looking around at the decorations that cover the boardwalk. "But I'm not complaining about the warmth."

 

"It's a welcomed break, I take it?" Cassian asks.

 

"More than welcomed."

 

Jyn turns to rest her elbows on the railing, and she throws her head back to bask her face in the sunshine. She distinctly remembers not putting on sunscreen, and she can already tell her skin will be pink.

 

Cassian is silent beside her, and she peeks up at him from behind her sunglasses. He's leaning forward, against the railing, his arms crossed and resting on top of each other as he looks out over the ocean. She catches him glance over at her, and when they're eyes meet they share an awkward laugh.

 

Jyn feels like a teenager again, stealing glances at her crush across the classroom, her stomach fluttering for no reason. It's a feeling she hasn't felt in a long while. Not even with Orson. She's always felt nervous and uncertain around him, but it was never quite like this. Never in a way that simultaneously excited but calmed her. That effect seemed to belong solely to Cassian.

 

She has to remind herself that she has only known him for a few days—if you could really say that was knowing someone. But still, she's enjoyed every single moment with him so far, as embarrassing as they have been for her.

 

Lost in thought, she barely realizes Cassian has moved closer until she feels his hand on hers. Her attention immediately snaps to him, and she straightens, looking up at him expectantly.

 

After a moment's hesitation, Cassian leans down and softly presses his lips against Jyn's.

 

Her mind goes blank then—effectively silenced—and all she can focus on is being then and there, his hands at the small of her back holding her against him, his lips gentle but eager, the only sound in her ears the waves crashing against the wooden pylons of the pier.

 

When he pulls away for breath, she looks up at him sheepishly and asks, "What was that for?" her voice quiet and unsure.

 

Cassian smiles slightly, a rising pink in his cheeks as he presses his lips together in thought. "California suits you," he says as if that explains things.

 

Nonetheless, Jyn blushes as she bites her lip and looks away. But Cassian doesn't release his hold.

 

A warm breeze rushes by them then, not from the water but the mountains inland. Something flies into Jyn's eye, a leaf particle or speck of dust, she isn't sure, but she starts rapidly blinking in a natural defense, hoping to the fix the situation.

 

Cassian looks at her with a chuckle. "Everything alright?"

 

"Something in my eye..." she mutters, blinking like a wild-woman as her eyes begin to water.

 

"Can I help?" Cassian offers.

 

Jyn nods slightly and does her best to open her eyes wide, embarrassed once more as Cassian gently reaches up.

 

"It's the Santa Ana winds," he explains, picking out and flicking away whatever debris had been caught. "It's what makes it so warm this time of year. The winds come from the desert, and legend has it, that when the winds blow, all bets are off. I think it was Raymond Chandler that wrote that 'anything can happen.'"

 

"Anything can happen, huh?" Jyn repeats as she raises a hand to carefully wipe under her eye as Cassian takes a step back to give her some space.

 

"Come on," Cassian smiles, slipping his hand into hers. "Let's go check out that arcade we saw earlier."

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian puts the car into park outside of Luke's house and turns off the engine. He looks over to the passenger seat at Jyn, who's smiling politely, her hands tucked in her lap.

 

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon," Jyn says, slowly unbuckling her seatbelt. "I had a really nice time."

 

"I did too," Cassian smiles. "Thank you for being such good company."

 

Jyn's phone buzzes in her lap, and she picks it up for a moment to glance at her screen. It's an email, from the last person on the planet she wants to hear from: Orson. She quickly clicks a button to switch the screen to black and tucks the phone into her purse, trying to blink away any thoughts wasted on him.

 

She notices Cassian begin to undo his own seatbelt but quickly stops him.

 

"Oh, you don't have to walk me in," she says quickly, reaching out to stop him.

 

Cassian's movements cease, and he looks at her with hesitation. "You know, you can just tell me you don't want me to come in."

 

"No no, it's not that," Jyn says apologetically. "I'm just tired still from last night...I think I'll just lay down and maybe take a nap or something..."

 

"Right, I'll pretend I believe you," he teases, a heaviness to his voice suddenly.

 

Jyn sighs, a lump forming in her throat as her anxiety rises. "Cassian...it's just...I go back to London in eleven days...and that makes things complicated. And I honestly don't know if I can handle complicated right now."

 

Between the email from Orson, her building feelings for Cassian, and her better judgment—Jyn is torn. She knows that if she invites Cassian in, she won't be able to think about her situation rationally.

 

"Right. You're right," Cassian says, a bit defeated though he tries not to let it show.

 

She stares at him then, her heart thudding in her chest, and without thinking, she leans forward and kisses him.

 

"And that doesn't make things complicated?" he asks when she pulls away.

 

"I'm sorry...we'll see each other, okay?" Jyn says, her voice soft and fragile. Almost a whisper. "We'll figure something out."

 

"Okay," Cassian forces a smile. "Well, I'm back to work in the morning. I promise to not drunkenly bang on your front door anytime soon."

 

Jyn pushes open her door and slides out of the car and says her goodbyes. She can't help but offer him a small wave of her hand from the porch, watching with a heavy heart as Cassian drives away. She retreats into the house and immediately collapses onto the sofa, too lazy to take off her shoes or sweater.

 

Her phone is clutched to her chest as she lies on the couch, her mind racing and clouded by overwhelming memories and thoughts. It's taking all of her willpower to not read Orson's email, though she knows she's better off deleting it, and it's a struggle to keep from texting Cassian an apology for her strange behavior at the end of such a wonderful day.

 

She pinches her eyes shut as her head starts to ache again, though she's unsure if it's related to her exhaustion and earlier hangover, or if this particular ailment is related to her conflicted feelings.

 

Either way, Jyn takes no immediate action—about Orson or Cassian—as she quickly falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **Fake Empire** \- The National]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FKk7dtgSVw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Hope you all enjoy. :)

As a few days pass, Luke finds a rhythm to his time in London. His days are usually spent with Chirrut learning how to paint and listening to the catalog of Baze's compositions. His evenings and nights spent with Bodhi, traversing the city and taking photographs as the sun fades into night.

 

One morning, after he brings over pastries and coffee for the old married couple, Luke sits with Chirrut in his studio, a spacious, light-filled room on the top floor of the house. They paint quietly together, only the sounds of Mozart softly playing out of the speaker in the corner of the room, and the patter of rain hitting the windows filling the air.

 

Luke had never painted in his entire life. He tried to think of a time when he must have for an art class in school, but no such memories come to mind, not even an afternoon spent finger-painting as a child. So, he's hesitant, to say the least about joining Chirrut on that first morning that he offers. But Chirrut, with his ever upbeat attitude and charming words, convinces him to try. And so Luke does, reluctance apparent in every movement of his shaking hands.

 

When he asks what exactly he should paint, Chirrut tells him to "paint what he feels," which Luke finds ultimately unhelpful as he stares at the blank canvas before him. Chirrut is quick to begin his work, humming along to the music as he paints away. It takes longer than Luke cares to admit, but eventually, all nerves fade away and he gently dips a brush into a dark, blue paint.

 

A few days later, and he looks forward to these sessions as soon as he wakes.

 

They wrap up that rainy morning after a couple of hours, Baze sweeping in to help clean up their brushes and palettes. Chirrut is quick to ask him his opinion on his latest piece, which has taken the last few days to complete.

 

"It's as wonderful as always," Baze says softly, but decidedly, after properly appraising the canvas. He presses a kiss to Chirrut's head before carefully moving the wet painting off the easel.

 

"And how is our young protégée doing?" Chirrut asks with a smile, tilting his head towards where Luke sits behind his canvas. Baze crosses the room and peeks at Luke's newest painting.

 

"Oh, I'm sure it's awful, but at least I'm having more fun than the first day," Luke laughs nervously.

 

"It's lovely," Baze says simply after a moment, turning to Luke with a small smile. Across the room, Chirrut is grinning. "Truly. I see such clear progress already."

 

"He's painting from the heart then," Chirrut chirps and Luke's cheeks color at the compliment.

 

The three finish cleaning up before heading downstairs, Baze ahead of Chirrut and Luke to return to his study.

 

"So what do you and Bodhi have planned for today?" Chirrut asks as Luke helps guide him into a seat at the kitchen counter.

 

"We're meeting for lunch in Camden in a little while," Luke replies, glancing at the watch on his wrist. "He's showing me around the neighborhood, and I'll take some photos of the markets."

 

"Sounds like a lovely afternoon," Chirrut smiles, tilting his head and turning his milky eyes towards the boy. "Camden is a vibrant area."

 

"What will you and Baze be up to today?" Luke asks as he crosses the kitchen to fill a kettle for tea.

 

"Baze has some business at the symphony, so I'll accompany him."

 

"You don't want to come to Camden with us?" Luke offers.

 

"No no, I'll let you younglings have the afternoon to yourselves," Chirrut says with a grin. "I've tortured you enough today."

 

"It's not torture," Luke assures with a laugh. "Well, perhaps it was at first, but I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

 

Luke is retrieving tea bags and mugs from the cupboards when Chirrut asks suddenly, "Might I make an observation?"

 

Luke can't help but raise a brow at the curious question, calling over his shoulder to Chirrut, "of course."

 

"You seem...happier now, than that first morning we met."

 

"Did I seem unhappy then?" Luke laughs, filling two mugs with hot water from the kettle before rejoining Chirrut at the counter.

 

"You seemed...lost," Chirrut says. "And dissatisfied."

 

"Well, truth be told, I still feel that way."

 

"It's different now...there's been a change in you." Chirrut's lip twitches up at a thought. "Perhaps it's all this time spent traversing the city with Bodhi."

 

Luke nearly chokes on his tea. "Y-you think so?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

Before Luke can say anything else, Baze enters the room with a handful of papers, telling Chirrut they need to leave soon. So Chirrut gets up and follows Baze upstairs to change, leaving Luke alone with his tea and thoughts.

 

It's been less than a week in London, but perhaps Chirrut was right. Luke was far happier than when he first arrived.

 

* * *

 

Jyn doesn't hear from Cassian that night after their afternoon in Santa Monica, though she doesn't expect to, after their awkward goodbye. But when Monday morning rolls around and then quickly turns into the afternoon and night, Jyn feels an unwanted tightness in her chest that she refuses to admit is related to Cassian. Or really, a lack thereof.

 

By the time Tuesday comes and goes, and she spends the day by herself exploring the LACMA and other parts of the city, she tries to forget about him.

 

And then suddenly, it's Wednesday morning, and she's enjoying a cup of coffee at the kitchen counter, reading The Guardian online for news from home, when there's a knock at her door.

 

Jyn's head snaps up from her laptop in surprise, not expecting Leia so soon. She slips off the stool and crosses the house to open the front door. But instead of Luke's sister, it's Cassian waiting on the front step, hands stuffed into his jeans pockets as he nervously rocks on his feet.

 

"Hi," he says softly, a small smile on his face.

 

"Cassian," Jyn blinks, eyes wide in surprise. "I didn't think..."

 

"What are you doing today?" he interjects, ignoring the fact that he knows his presence is a shock to her system.

 

"I'm supposed to go shopping with Leia," Jyn informs him, crossing her arms defensively as she leans against the door frame. "Why?"

 

"Spend the day with me," he suggests, his brown eyes big and eager. And hopeful.

 

Jyn's eyes narrow slightly as she presses her lips together tightly. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she challenges.

 

"I took the day off..." he replies with a shrug. "Have you been to the Getty, yet?"

 

"Cassian..." Jyn sighs uncertainly, her voice wavering. Here he is on her doorstep like she had been hoping for the best few days, but now that he's there, her concerns have also returned.

 

"Let me take you," Cassian says firmly but kindly, reaching out to take her hands in his.

 

"Cassian...I'm not sure that's the best idea..." she shakes her head slowly.

 

"Jyn, hear me out," he pleads. "I'd like to spend the day with you looking at art. Maybe have a meal or two...if that sounds unbearable, I understand...but I think 'Vacation Jyn' would like it too..."

 

Jyn softens then, a small smile rising in her cheeks. She'd be lying if she told herself this wasn't exactly what she had been hoping for the past few days. "She would...very much...just let me call Leia."

 

She retreats into the house then, leaving the door open for Cassian to follow. She grabs her phone off the kitchen counter before running upstairs for some privacy as she calls Leia to reschedule.

 

* * *

 

"Painting with Chirrut again, huh?" Bodhi grins as he leads Luke down a street. "He must like you a lot, then."

 

"Why do you say that?" Luke asks as he follows Bodhi's quick steps.

 

"Chirrut's time in his studio is practically sacred," Bodhi explains. "Jyn and I hardly ever paint with him. I mean, it's partly because I'm a horrible painter and have zero artistic sensibilities, but still!"

 

"Oh...I hadn't realized..." Luke replies guiltily, face falling slightly. But Bodhi quickly shakes his head and laughs.

 

"No no, it's great," Bodhi assures. "Looks like you're becoming the favorite—Jyn better watch out."

 

"I don't want to step on any toes..." Luke says, worrying more.

 

"I'm just teasing, Luke," Bodhi laughs. "And Jyn isn't even here. She's enjoying sunshine and warmth without me." Bodhi pulls his coat tighter and shudders at the cold. "Why exactly did you leave California for this?"

 

"When 10 out of 12 months of the year is nothing but sunshine, it honestly gets a bit boring," Luke admits. But Bodhi just rolls his eyes.

 

"That sounds perfectly okay with me." Bodhi spots the pub he's been searching for and gestures with his head. "Come on, let's get a pint and warm up for a bit."

 

The pair has been walking around Bodhi's neighborhood of Camden for the better part of the afternoon, enjoying the sights, sounds, and eats of the markets, Luke capturing everything with his trusty camera. Over the last few days, Luke has quickly come to find that Bodhi is excellent company. And though he knows he'll always harbor an attractive for the currently unavailable man, he's managed to finally find the ability to see him as a friend. _Mostly._

 

They both grab a pint at the bar before settling into a corner booth tucked in the back.

 

"Alright, let's see these photos," Bodhi says, excitedly clapping and rubbing his hands together. "You were snapping away all afternoon."

 

"The markets were incredible," Luke grins. "Thank you again for taking me."

 

"Hey, I told you, I'm a great tour-guide. And besides...slight ulterior motive...I noticed you snapping a few photos of me."

 

"Oh," Luke laughs awkwardly, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

 

"No, no, I love that. I never have photos of myself. Usually, I'm the one stuck taking pictures of Jyn and her escapades."

 

"How do you think I feel?" Luke points out. "When you're the photographer of the group, it's an unfortunate unspoken rule."

 

"Come on, quit stalling, hand over the camera," Bodhi says before taking a big gulp of his drink.

 

Luke does so reluctantly and tries not to watch Bodhi's reaction to each image as he scrolls through. Instead, he crosses his arms and sips his beer and takes considerable interest in watching the barkeep attend to patrons across the room.

 

"These are amazing, Luke," Bodhi smiles as he continues to look through the photos. Luke's head snaps up at him with big eyes.

 

"Really?"

 

"Absolutely. You've captured Camden's vibrancy so well," Bodhi explains. "And this photo of me is amazing—I absolutely need this on Facebook."

 

"Well, you can be my model anytime," Luke says bravely, before further thought. 

 

Bodhi smirks and raises his glass. "If that's an offer, I readily accept."

 

* * *

 

The Getty Museum sits atop a hill overlooking Los Angeles, about a 30-minute drive north on the 405 in Brentwood, and on this exceptionally clear day, Jyn has an unencumbered view for miles.

 

Cassian is quiet on their drive up, careful to not push his luck with an already hesitant Jyn, but the tension between the two seem to dissipate when they step onto the museum grounds.

 

Everything is light and airy and open—all Italian travertine, textured buildings with smooth floors and sleek benches, a handful of water features creating an oasis-like feeling. Jyn can't help but soften her defenses in such a beautiful space.

 

Cassian follows her lead around the museum, deferring to her judgment of order of exhibits and time spent in each room—she is, after all, the tourist, and he's seen each work a million times. In takes a room or two before he builds up the courage to engage the assistant curator in questions about the pieces.

 

He starts off small, asking what she thinks of a particular work or if she much enjoys the artists. As they both grow comfortable, he begins to ask deeper questions he's always wondered—like whether or not the small dog at the corner of the painting signified anything and if Van Gogh's style had a particular name. (To which she responds that yes, dogs usually represented fidelity and that Van Gogh is considered a part of the Post-Impressionist movement.)

 

Soon, Jyn is freely sharing facts and insights she knows of artists she's studied or particular works she recognizes. And Cassian is enjoying every moment. After two of the buildings and countless works viewed, they break for lunch at the fancy restaurant onsite, their table in the corner of the glass room overlooking the valley of houses below.

 

"What do you think so far?" Cassian asks after they order. "Everything you've hoped for?"

 

"More so," Jyn smiles brightly. "It's incredible here...I can't believe it's taken me so long to see it."

 

"Well, there's still a bit more to see—and the gardens! Can't forget the gardens."

 

"I hope I wasn't talking too much in the galleries," Jyn blushes. "People usually hate going to museums with me because I talk too much—it kind of snowballs. One comment about paint color and then before I know it I've gone into an in-depth history of the use of lapis lazuli."

 

"I think that's fantastic. I've been to this museum many times, but hearing your view of each piece—watching your reaction to them—it's great."

 

Jyn's cheek color as she moves her gaze away from him for a moment, looking out the window instead.

 

"How often do you come here?"

 

"A few times a year, to see the special exhibitions. And whenever someone from out of town visits."

 

"Mmm wished you lived in London," Jyn muses. "You make an excellent museum buddy."

 

"Thought your neighbors were art types?"

 

"They are but, you know, they're usually too busy. Only tend to go for special evenings, not a random weekend. And Bodhi hates it. I drag him to too many work functions as it is, I've ruined it for him."

 

"Do you have a favorite artist?" he asks.

 

"Oh no," Jyn groans, shaking her head and waving her hands. "Don't ask that of me."

 

"Why?" Cassian laughs.

 

"It's too difficult a question; I couldn't possibly choose!"

 

"Oh come on, it's not that hard, is it?" he teases.

 

"I could hardly pick a favorite per movement—they're all so different. Can't compare them!"

 

"Alright alright, I'll settle for one favorite?"

 

Jyn leans back to ponder this, sipping on her iced tea. "Well...it all depends on which movement we're talking about, and even then it's hard to completely categorize. I like Turner—he seemed ahead of his time. But then I also have a soft-spot for the Pre-Raphealites—I prefer Rosetti to Hunt and Millais—and then there's Whistler, who seems too hard to properly categorize. I'm sorry, is this completely boring you?"

 

"No no, on the contrary," Cassian smiles. "It's fascinating. I never have anyone to talk art with. Luke's really into photography, so I can keep him on topic for a bit if I bring up Ansel Adams or Edward Steichen or someone, but at the first mention of tempera or impasto, the conversation is completely derailed."

 

Jyn grins. "Well then, I'm your girl."

 

* * *

 

"Come on, Luke, before we miss it," Bodhi urges, hurrying down the street at impressive speed as Luke rushes to keep up.

 

"I told you that extra pint was going to be trouble," Luke teases, following Bodhi as they both weave around people on the sidewalk. "How much further is it?"

 

"Just another block—see right there!"

 

Luke looks ahead to where Bodhi points to see the beginnings of a hilly park. It's late in the evening, just about sunset, and they're rushing to the top of Primrose Hill to catch the light fade behind the London skyline. Despite the brutal winter chill, there's still a slight crowd of people at the top of the hill at the outlook point.

 

"May I present my favorite spot in the city," Bodhi says, gesturing below towards the skyscrapers peeking up beyond a wall of barren trees.

 

Luke lowers his camera and gives Bodhi an eye roll. "You say that about every place you show me."

 

"Well, I mean it," Bodhi retorts with a wave of his hand. "But this really is my favorite place. I never tire of the view. Though it's better in the summer when the trees are full, and the sun is warm."

 

After a couple of pictures, Luke lowers his camera to properly admire the view before him. The sun is nearly set beyond the buildings, emitting a deep orange hue that bleeds into the clear, cloudless sky in a breathtaking gradient of colors. Luke doesn't think he's seen a sunset quite like it in his entire life—or that, if he has, he's certainly never appreciated it.

 

"It's incredible," Luke mumbles in agreement as he turns to face Bodhi. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

 

Bodhi pats him on the shoulder and smiles, his hand resting there for a few moments. "It's my pleasure."

 

Luke focuses his energy on not making a big deal out of this moment shared between them. But as the light begins to fade, the beautiful scene of nature before them decidedly romantic, it's difficult for Luke to not over-think the lingering touch and soft smiles exchanged.

 

He's about to say something—about to make some slightly, subtle indication of his feelings, just to test the waters—when Bodhi's mobile goes off, and his hand flies from Luke's shoulder to retrieve his phone from his jacket pocket.

 

"Oh, it's Scott," Bodhi explains, looking at the screen. He looks up at Luke with pleading eyes. "Sorry, do you mind if I get this?"

 

"No, of course not," Luke blinks, swallowing hard with his now dry, scratchy throat. "I'll just take a few more photos."

 

Luke raises his camera up to obscure his face as he snaps a few more pictures, casting subtle glances over his shoulder to where Bodhi has walked off to, one hand stuffed in his pants pocket as the other grips his cell. Luke catches Bodhi laugh and smile, and he can do little to stop the sinking feeling in his chest.

 

By the time Bodhi returns to his side minutes later, the last light of day is fading, the majority of their fellow sunset watchers already dispersed. But for all the joviality Luke had witnessed of Bodhi on the phone, the man's demeanor was different, suddenly stoic and somber.

 

When they reach the bottom of the hill and head back towards Camden, Luke asks him what's wrong.

 

"Oh, it's nothing," Bodhi replies immediately, attempting to brush off his sour mood with a shrug.

 

Luke wants to pry, hearing in Bodhi's voice that it clearly _isn't_ nothing, but feels it's not quite his place to ask intruding questions. But before he knows it, Bodhi's sighing heavily and shaking his head beside him.

 

"Well, okay, it's something," Bodhi admits with a huff. "Scott just called to tell me he wouldn't be back in town for Christmas."

 

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Luke replies with sincerity, seeing how upset Bodhi is about the news.

 

"Yeah, apparently he has a show everyday—even on Christmas Eve—and two shows on Boxing Day, so he can't travel all the way down here just for a day," Bodhi explains with a sigh. "Which I get, I'm just...disappointed."

 

"I can tell," Luke laughs a little in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Is there...anything I can do to help?"

 

Bodhi shakes his head but cracks a small smile. "Well, you'll spend Christmas with us, right? With me, Chirrut, and Baze, I mean."

 

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose—"

 

"Chirrut would honestly be offended if you didn't come over," Bodhi laughs. "And Baze is practically cooking a feast, as always. Say you'll be there?"

 

Bodhi turns to him with big, hopeful eyes as they maneuver through the crowded street, and Luke feels all his defenses down.

 

"Well, you're lucky I have no other friends in this city," he says with a shrug.

 

* * *

 

"Wait—your neighbor is Chirrut Imwe? _The_ Chirrut Imwe?"

 

It was the last piece in a newer exhibit on contemporary abstract works, and Cassian prefaced it with excitement, saying it was one of his favorite newly-acquired pieces.

 

That's when Jyn burst out into an awkward, amazed laugh.

 

"I can't believe you like Chirrut's painting," Jyn giggles as they make their way out of the last gallery. "He'll be overjoyed to have a fan."

 

"Is he not a successful artist?"

 

"He is—pretty well received in London and Hong Kong, at least, I just never really thought I'd meet someone that knew his work. I didn't even know this painting was here."

 

"Your colleagues at work must know of him."

 

"Oh of course—the Tate has a few of his pieces, but I don't like to publicize our relationship if I can help it. I don't want it to give me some unfair advantage or something."

 

Cassian nods in understanding as he guides Jyn around a building and down a ramp towards the gardens at the back of the complex. They stroll through the maze-like sprawl of flowers and plants, appreciation that mixture of colorful blossoms amongst various succulents. They throw a few pennies into the center water feature, making unknown secret wishes to the skies.

 

It's late in the afternoon when they retreat into the shadow of the buildings to seek shade on the grassy hill.

 

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon," Jyn says eventually, tilting her head to touch Cassian's shoulder as they both lay in the grass.

 

"Thank you, for agreeing to join me," Cassian replies with a smile, turning his head to face her.

 

Jyn lifts her head as she feels his fingertips brush against her own, shyly asking permission to take hold of them. Her tongue darts to wet her lips as her eyes travel from his eyes to his lips, studying the stubble around his jaw. Her eyes fly back up to meet his, and she catches him staring intently at her.

 

"Cassian..." she whispers, her voice catching in her throat. He inches closer, so close she can feel his breath, her own breathing hitching in her chest. Jyn's eyes shut in anticipation as Cassian leans forward steadily...

 

But just as his soft lips brush against hers, a cell phone begins to ring, startling them both enough to pull apart.

 

"Oh...that's...sorry," Jyn speaks in a fluster as she fumbles through her purse, retrieving her phone. She glances at the screen quickly, recognizing the first few digits as a number from the museum. "It's work...sorry, do you mind?"

 

He shakes his head and smiles politely, and Jyn pretends not to notice the disappointment in his eyes.

 

She quickly scrambles to her feet and answers the call as she moves towards a nearby tree.

 

"Hello?" Jyn answers breathlessly.

 

"And where am I finding you?" a voice says at the other end of the line.

 

"Orson!" Jyn's heart leaps and she throws a careful look over her shoulder to where Cassian is still laying in the grass.

 

"Is it okay that I called?" he inquires. "I know you needed some space..."

 

"Um...I guess so," Jyn mumbles in response, her heart pounding. "What...um...how're you doing?"

 

"Can we start with a less complicated question?" Orson groans.

 

Jyn's brows furrow, worry suddenly building in her chest. "What do you mean?"

 

"I've been stuck on a section in my book for days...I could really use you," he says. "Would it be awful if I sent you some pages? Just tell me if it is, I don't want to mess anything up, but you're the only one that can help me."

 

"Oh...right, of course. Your book," Jyn says, relieved that it's nothing serious, but she can also feel her heart sink. So much for getting some distance between them. "If you really need me..."

 

"Thank you, love, you're a life-saver," Orson says, and Jyn can practically hear the grin in his voice. "So, Jynnie—have you put on that little red bikini yet?"

 

Jyn's cheeks flush, and she peers over her shoulder again to check that Cassian is still where she left him—out of earshot. "How do you remember my little red bikini?"

 

"I remember everything, darling," Orson says smoothly.

 

"Do you?" Jyn smiles to herself, feeling hopeful by this turn in the conversation. "You know, just the other day, I was thinking about that time in Spain..."

 

There's a shuffle of activity on his end of the line and hushed mumbles.

 

"Orson?"

 

"Oh, Jynnie, darling, I'm so sorry I've gotta go," Orson says hurriedly, and without questions, Jyn knows this quick exit can only mean one thing: he's off to meet his fiancee.

 

"Right, of course," Jyn says, biting her lip to keep from saying more.

 

"I'll send you the pages tomorrow morning, alright? Thanks again, Jyn." And with that, the line clicks as Orson hangs up.

 

Jyn lets out a heavy sigh as she stuffs her cell back into her purse. Fighting back tears, she takes a deep breath and tries to focus on her mood before that phone call. The afternoon with Cassian had been perfect before Orson ruined it...

 

She decidedly pushes the thought of her ex out of her mind as she trudges back across the grass to rejoin Cassian.

 

"Everything alright?" he asks when she sits back down next to him.

 

"Mmhmm," she replies, forcing a tight-lipped smile, knowing not to go down that path of conversation. "I'm actually starting to feel quite tired. Should we get going?"

 

Cassian eyes her suspiciously but nods.

 

As they make their way back through the complex and to the car, Jyn's head is wrapped up with doubts and thoughts of Orson, and Cassian makes no more attempts to hold her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **Fire/Fear** \- The Head and the Heart]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLFVNQjj30g)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay! Life has been crazy. But here's the next installment - I hope you enjoy!

 

"And then? What happened when you got home?" Leia asks eagerly, a wide grin plastered on her face as she cups her mug of coffee between both hands. 

 

"Then I was a jerk again and didn't invite him in," Jyn sighs, stabbing her fork into a piece of food on her plate. 

 

It's the next day, and Jyn and Leia are brunching at a trendy little bistro somewhere near Beverly Hills—their rescheduled plans due to Cassian's surprise Getty trip the previous day. As soon as they sat down in the restaurant, Leia had launched into an interrogation about what had happened between the two. 

 

"Oh Jyn," Leia laughs, shaking her head at her newest friend. "What're we going to do with you?"

 

"I don't know," Jyn groans but cracks a small smile. She's only known Leia for a few days, but there's an instant connection between them. Jyn's never been the type of girl to have many girlfriends—she's never had many friends in general—but somehow, Leia's suddenly in top three territory as far as friendships go. 

 

"Do you...like him?" Leia asks cautiously, a slight raise in her brow with the slightest hint of a smirk on her lips. 

 

"Of course I do, he's wonderful," Jyn sighs. "But..."

 

"But?"

 

"Things are complicated. They always are," Jyn shrugs. "And I'm not sure it's the best idea for either of us."

 

"Has he...expressed concerns?" Leia asks, and Jyn finds her new friend impossible to read. But she shakes her head. 

 

"No, these are all my doubts," Jyn admits. "There's...someone I've been trying to get over. He's sort of the reason I came on this trip, to get out of London for a bit."

 

Her eyes shyly meets Leia's, who looks at her with understanding and encouragement to continue. 

 

"He's an ex...who's recently gotten engaged...and I needed some space so I very recklessly jetted off here to L.A., trying to forget about him. But he called me yesterday and keeps emailing, it's awful."

 

"I'm really sorry, Jyn—"

 

"It's alright, it just...adds to the complications, you know? I like Cassian...a lot...but we live on opposite sides of the world. Realistically, it just...wouldn't work."

 

"But you like him," Leia says, in a way that seems to Jyn that she's ignored everything else said. "You like him, and he certainly likes you. So, what's the harm?

 

"You make it sound like it's easy, Leia," Jyn shakes her head. "But it isn't. Nothing ever is."

 

"Perhaps not," Leia agrees. "But that doesn't mean it isn't worth it."

 

Those words echo in Jyn's head throughout the day, even after she begs for a change of topic and after an afternoon spent spending far too much money shopping. Leia's kind enough not to push the subject, but regardless, Jyn's unable to stop thinking about Cassian. And the fact that he hasn't texted all day puts a slight pain in her chest.

 

Later, when Leia takes Jyn to Han's Millennium Falcon Brewing Company, the topic reemerges. 

 

After meeting Lando, Han's charming partner, and Chewy, Han's adorable golden retriever, Jyn and Leia take a seat in the tap room. It's a lull during the day—after all of the scheduled tours and before the afterwork crowd. So Han joins them for a few moments to chat, bringing with him two flights of beer for Jyn and Leia to sample. 

 

He sets the glasses in front of the two women before plopping down on the wooden bench next to Leia, smiling across the table at Jyn. 

 

"So, how're things going with Cassian, kid?" Han opens with, and is quickly on the receiving end of a swift smack on his arm from Leia. 

 

"Han, shut it," she says quickly through gritted teeth. 

 

"What did I say?" Han asks innocently, throwing his hands hands up in protest. 

 

But Jyn laughs it off, as the only thing she can really do. "Things are complicated, Han."

 

"Of course they are, but who cares?" Jyn can hear Leia's words from earlier in her head.

 

"Han," Leia grumbles, nudging him again with her arm. 

 

"What's the problem, kid?"

 

"Nothing's the problem," Jyn replies. "But I am leaving in a week and I live halfway across the world, so there's no use in getting attached. Besides, Cassian will be just fine without me—he's dating other women anyway, right?"

 

"What?" Han asks with a confused and concerned look.

 

"Oh, you know, Sophie and Olivia?" Jyn says with a slight roll of her eyes. "You two don't have to spare my feelings. I'm a big girl—I can handle the fact that Cassian's seeing other people."

 

Leia and Han exchange a quick look, but Jyn fails to notice the wordless exchange between their gazes as she takes a gulp of the Bespin Porter Ale. 

 

"Right. Sophie and Olivia," Han nods, his face imperceptible as Jyn looks back up at the pair with a small smile. "Of course."

 

"Changing subject," Leia announces quickly. "Jyn, what are your plans for Christmas?"

 

"Plans?" Jyn laughs immediately. "I'm in a foreign country with zero family—I've absolutely no plans whatsoever."

 

"Well, that's good," Leia smiles, "because we're hosting Christmas this year and would love for you to join."

 

"Really?" Jyn's face lights up, thrilled with the invitation. "I wouldn't be intruding, would I?"

 

"No, not at all," Leia assures. "Lando will be there and my old Uncle Ben is visiting. And Cassian will probably stop by..."

 

Jyn gives her a stern look at this mention but she ignores it. 

 

"We'll make dinner, do a gift exchange, and drink lots of wine. Are you in?" she asks hopefully.

 

"That would be amazing," Jyn replies. "Let me know what I can bring. I'm happy to bake something or bring some drinks."

 

"Bring whatever you want—it'll be great," Leia says happily. "I'm so glad you'll come!"

 

"Okay ladies—I gotta get back to work or Lando will complain." He leans down and gives Leia a quick kiss. "I'll see you later, Jyn!"

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Jyn  wakes to her cell phone ringing on the nightstand. She grabs the buzzing item and presses it to her ear, sleepily answering with a groggy "hello?"

 

"You know, you've been gone for a week and you've not called once. If I knew better, I'd be offended."

 

"Bodhi?" Jyn groans. "Ugh, what do you want?"

 

"I love you too, Jyn," her brother laughs at the other end of the line. "I'm guessing I woke you?"

 

"Yes, you did," she replies grumpily. "It's..." she leans up her head to check the clock, "five in the morning, Bodhi!"

 

"Sorry, sorry, I thought the time difference was less," Bodhi apologizes quickly. "I can call back later if you want—"

 

"No, I'm already up," Jyn sighs dramatically as an audible yawn escapes her. "I'm sorry for not calling. How's everything been? How're Chirrut and Baze surviving without me?"

 

"Things are good," Bodhi replies. "Everyone's good. I think Luke's becoming Chirrut's favorite, so you best get back here soon."

 

"Oh, how's Luke doing in London? I hope you're being nice."

 

"Luke's...great," Bodhi says. "And why do you always say that? You're the grumpy one."

 

"Yeah yeah," Jyn mumbles. "What've you guys been up to?"

 

"Well, Scott's been stuck up in Edinburgh for his play, so I've been Luke's tourguide around town."

 

"That's nice of you, Bode," Jyn smiles before yawning again. "Glad Luke's doing okay."

 

"He's doing great. What about you? Please tell me you haven't just been going to art museums by yourself and staying in alone and drinking your weight in wine."

 

"Glad to hear you think so highly of me, Bodhi," Jyn groans. "No, I've...made friends."

 

"Oh? That's a surprise," Bodhi teases. "Friends of Luke's?"

 

"Yeah, I've been spending time with his sister, Leia and her boyfriend Han and their friends."

 

"And?" Bodhi asks pointedly. 

 

"And what?"

 

"You've met someone, haven't you? Don't deny it, I can hear it in your voice," Bodhi says eagerly. "Who is he?"

 

"He's a co-worker and friend of Luke's," she says automatically. 

 

"And how did you two meet?" Bodhi digs further. 

 

"Well...that's an interesting story actually..." Jyn stays innocently. 

 

"Oh god you've already had sex with him, haven't you?" Bodhi accuses without missing a beat. 

 

Jyn gasps, "Bodhi!"

 

"Am I wrong?"

 

"No...but how did you know?" she sighs. 

 

"I know you better than you know yourself, Jyn."

 

She proceeds to tell him about her first night in Los Angeles—how Cassian had showed up on her door step. How she had changed her mind about leaving and met him and his friends for dinner. And about their two lovely afternoons. 

 

"And let me guess, you're already flipping out about it," Bodhi declares as soon as she finishes.

 

"Maybe..."

 

"Jyn, you always do this," he groans. "When something good comes along, you self-sabotage."

 

"I do not!"

 

"You do too, don't make me remind you of your track record. And don't you dare bring up that useless, Orson, either. He's not good for you, and you know it."

 

Jyn always hates when Bodhi's right (which is often), and knows she can't argue. "Bodhi, I hear you. I really do. But what am I supposed to do? I leave in less than a week. I shouldn't be getting more involved than I already am."

 

"What's so wrong with that, Jyn? You like him, right?" he asks. 

 

Jyn sighs, brushing her hair back and out of her forehead as she shifts on the mattress, hugging herself with her arm. "Yeah...I like him," she admits. "A lot. But..."

 

"No, 'buts' Jyn. Live a little. If you really do like him, act like it. That's what this whole vacation was about it."

 

* * *

 

 

She finds his address in a notebook in Luke's den. 

 

It's a beautiful, Spanish style home, with crisp white stucco and a clay-tile roof. Jyn puts the car in park across the street, staring at the house with rising anxiety. She checks the address written down on a sticky note, confirming she's in the right place, before taking a deep breath and forcing herself out the car. 

 

When she reaches the front door, she smooths the fabric of her dress, tucks a few wild strands of hair behind her ear, and takes a deep breath before pressing the small round button of the door bell. 

She can hear it ring through the house.

 

A few moments later, after the tell-tale sounds of shuffling feet, Cassian pulls open the door with a look of pure surprise. 

 

"Jyn!" The door is only open a crack, just enough for Cassian to stand but block the rest of the view. 

 

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this," she says with a nervous smile. "I just feel like such a jerk for how we left things the other day, and I wanted to make it up to you." She gestures to the paper bag she's holding. 

 

Cassian smiles but nervously shifts his weight, throwing a look into the house over his shoulder at a clatter of noise. 

 

Jyn's face immediately falls. "You're not alone, are you," she says quietly, in almost a whisper, feeling her gut twist and turn as Cassian shakes his head. 

 

"I'm not," he says finally. "I'm sorry."

 

"No, don't be sorry," Jyn says quickly. "I shouldn't have just dropped by, this is totally my fault—"

 

Before either of them can get another word out, more commotion can be heard inside the house, followed by a little girl, aged 6 or 7, pushing her way around Cassian's legs. 

 

Jyn's eyes widen as she sees the girl, who's smiling and curiously looking between the two. She tugs on Cassian's jeans with a questioning look.

 

"Dad, who is this?"

 

Before he can respond, another patter of feet draw near and the door is pulled open another fraction as another girl, who can't be older than 5, slips around Cassian's legs. 

 

He looks up at Jyn apologetically before scooping down to pick up the younger girl. 

 

"Girls, this is Jyn," Cassian introduces. "Jyn, these are my daughters, Sophie," he gestures to the older girl beside him, "and this is my youngest, Olivia."

 

"Oh," Jyn says in surprise. "It's nice to meet you both, Sophie and Olivia."

 

It's as she says their names that she recognizes their familiarity, and it all hits her like a wall out of nowhere. Those were the names on Cassian's phone. They weren't other women he was seeing, but rather his two young daughters calling their father. 

 

They all stand there a moment, a silence between them, before Sophie is tugging at her father's jeans again. 

 

"Dad, invite her in," she whispers, and Cassian's eyes snap up to Jyn's.

 

"Right, of course," he says quickly, pushing the wooden door open fully. "Jyn, come in."

 

Jyn thinks of running the other direction, various thoughts running through her mind, before she slowly follows the girls lead into the foyer, Cassian closing the door behind them. 

 

"Daddy, can we still have hot chocolate?" she hears Olivia ask as she peers around the house, looking for any sign of a girlfriend or wife. 

 

"Yes, of course, mi amor," he replies tenderly, bending down to place Olivia back on her feet. 

 

"Is that for us?" Olivia turns to Jyn, eyeing the paper bag Jyn's still clutching in her hands. 

 

"Um...yes," Jyn smiles, placing it down for them. "Though, I'm sorry about the wine. That's for your Dad."

 

"Dad, take her coat," Sophie prompts, and Cassian is upright quickly.

 

"Of course," he says, crossing the room. "Jyn—may I?"

 

"Sure," she blinks, turning around so her back is to him, unbuttoning her raincoat, before he helps to slide the garment off her shoulders and arms. 

 

She turns to him and whispers with concern, "Are you married?"

 

Cassian smiles softly and quickly shakes his head. "No, not married."

 

Jyn's face relaxes in relief. "So, you're...divorced?" she pries, just slightly, wanting to make sure she's isn't playing party to some sort of affair. But Cassian shakes his head, this time slowly, as his expression changes—darkens. 

 

"Widower," he says softly, throwing a quick glance over his shoulders to where his two daughters are looking through the bag of goodies. 

 

"Oh..." is about all Jyn can manage as a response. Guilt is suddenly consuming her for having even thought he were being dishonest. 

 

"Two years ago," he explains, his face darkening a shade as memory flashes in his mind. 

 

Jyn is at a loss for words. "Cassian, I'm..."

 

He turns again to see the girls smiling up at them and he puts on a brave smile. "Jyn, are you at all interested in hot chocolate?"

 

She looks between him and Olivia and Sophie, and see their eager faces, and nods. "I would love some."

 

* * *

 

 

Across America and the Atlantic, Bodhi and Luke are trying a new pub in Covent Garden, enjoying a night out with Baze and Chirrut. It's an evening spent in revelry, immersed in riveting and rollicking conversation, as was always the norm for said company. But as all perfect nights go, something in the air was bound to ruin it. 

 

Luke sees them first, and his breath hitches in his throat as he glances across the table to Bodhi, who's blissfully unaware of the sight. His eyes catch Luke's after a moment, seeing his distress, and follows his eyeline out the window. That's when Bodhi sees them.

 

Without a word, Bodhi bolts from the table and out the restaurant, sprinting across the courtyard to where Scott is strolling, arm-in-arm, with another man. 

 

"What's happened to Bodhi?" Chirrut asks, his head tilted towards Luke as his milky eyes blink. Luke doesn't know how to respond, so Chirrut turns to Baze, across the table, who is similarly at a loss for words. “Baze?”

 

“Bodhi’s…seen someone he needs to chat with,” Baze says after a moment. “He’ll be back in a little while. Let’s just finish dessert, love.”

 

Luke and Baze both know that Chirrut is far from convinced, but he drops the subject as he returns his attentions back to his piece of cake. 

 

Luke spots Bodhi through the window across the street with Scott and this mystery man, arms in wild gesticulation, and he can only imagine the heartache Bodhi must be feeling. He catches Baze’s eyes as he turns away, and the pair try to give Bodhi some semblance of privacy from their prying eyes, starting a conversation with Chirrut about some of his recently sold art pieces. 

 

Bodhi rejoins them nearly twenty minutes later, after Baze has taken care of the bill and all leftovers are wrapped up. He slips into his chair with a sigh and Baze and Luke quickly exchange glances before looking away. It’s Chirrut that breaks the silence. 

 

“Bodhi, my boy, what’s wrong?” he asks, voice tender and full of concern. 

 

“Chirrut,” Bodhi replies, in a voice that Baze has never heard him use towards the older man. “I can’t talk about this right now.”

 

“Bodhi—"

 

"Thank you for dinner," Bodhi says quickly to Baze as he pulls on his coat," but I've...I've gotta go."

 

Chirrut tilts his head. "Go where?" 

 

"I don't know, I...need some air." Bodhi gets up without another word, ignoring Chirrut protests. 

 

When he's out the door, Chirrut turns towards Luke with a saddened face. "You should go after him. He shouldn't be alone right now."

 

Luke nods in agreement and stands from his seat, grabbing his coat and scarf. "I'll see you two tomorrow?"

 

Chirrut nods as Luke departs. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **Goshen** \- Beirut](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYdXi-AseF8)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had meant to post this last week before SDCC, but life got the best of me! Hope you all enjoy.

Luke has to sprint down the street to catch up to Bodhi's hurried steps, already a couple blocks away.

 

"Bodhi, please wait up," Luke calls down the road, causing bystanders to turn with a curious eye. He catches up to Bodhi with shortened breath.

 

"I'm okay, Luke. I just need some air and a walk, you don't have to come with," Bodhi says quietly, his hands stuffed riggedly in his pockets. 

 

"That's crazy, you shouldn't be alone right now," Luke says, quickly shaking his head. "Let me keep you company."

 

Bodhi turns to Luke and stops in his tracks, about to complain and reject his offer, but ultimately decides against it, and looks back forward as he charges down the narrow cobblestone street with no destination. 

 

After a good five minutes of walking in silence, they come across a small park and Bodhi collapses onto a bench with a heavy sigh.

 

"I feel like such an idiot," Bodhi says, finally willing to speak. "I should have seen this coming."

 

Luke shakes his head as he sits down besides him. "Don't say that. No one ever sees it coming."

 

It's in the way Luke says these words that Bodhi thinks to ask, "Have you ever been cheated on?” 

 

Luke replies with a slow nod. "I told you why I was here on this vacation, right?"

 

"You said you were getting over someone, but I hadn't realized..."

 

"Well, in my case, I probably deserved it," Luke sighs. "But I'm certain you don't at all."

 

"Thanks...I'm sure you didn't deserve it either."

 

Not wanting to end up talking about his failed relationship with Wedge, Luke steers the conversation back. "How long were you and Scott together?"

 

"We'd been dating a few months now," Bodhi says. "Perhaps it was rather naive of me to think we were exclusive. But then again, his lying is what really hurt me. When I confronted him, he said his play actually wrapped a few days ago, so when I called him this morning and he said it was snowing up in Edinburgh, he was here in London...with that other guy."

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

"It's alright, it's not your fault, anyway," Bodhi says heavily, running his hands over his face. "Chirrut never particularly warmed up to him, so I suppose that was fair warning that I ignored."

 

"Don't say that..."

 

"It's true, though," Bodhi sighs deeply. "This always happens to me, you know. I fall quicker and harder, and it only ever comes to bite me in the arse."

 

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm the same way," Luke says softly, offering a small smile. "But Leia always tells me that's a good trait, in the end. Though I've yet to see the benefit. It's easy for her to say, since she's been with Han since college. I'm the sibling with relationship issues."

 

"You know, I used to tease Jyn about all that, yet here I am," Bodhi laughs. "Brought it upon myself. Justice of the universe, I suppose."

 

The pair sit for a time longer, before the cold begins to bother Luke. He shivers a bit before standing and pulling his coat tightly around him. "Come on, it's freezing, time for a new location."

 

"I could really use a drink..." Bodhi admits. "I know a decent pub not too far away...care for a pint?"

 

Luke ponders this as he looks around, vaguely recognizing the area. Then his face lights up as a thought strikes him. 

 

"Actually...I've got a better idea to cheer you up," Luke says. "Do you trust me?"

 

"I don't know...should I?" Bodhi smirks with curious, questioning eyes.

 

"Perhaps not, but this is a particularly rare gem of an idea," Luke laughs. "I think I know my way there from here..."

 

With a shrug, Bodhi follows Luke through the streets of Covent Garden. They're all somewhat familiar sights, as it's an area he often frequents, but he doesn't particularly understand where exactly Luke is taking him until it's before his eyes, just across Fleet Street. Jedha Cafe. 

 

"What are we doing here, exactly?" Bodhi asks with a raised brow.

 

Luke ignores this and simply asks, "Do you have your keys?"

 

"Yes..."

 

"Well then, I propose, instead of getting drunk at a pub surrounded by strangers, you teach me how to bake. I've always heard baking is good stress relief, and I'm sure it's a bit better on your liver..."

 

"You want to bake? Right now?" Bodhi laughs, glancing down at his watch. "It's after 10!"

 

"We'll make some midnight snacks, then," Luke shrugs. "Come on, teach me your ways!"

 

"I'm not all that great of a baker, Luke," Bodhi shakes his head. 

 

"You're a hell of a lot better than me!" Luke points out. "Come on, I'm sure you have a few recipies up your sleeves. What would you want to make, right now?"

 

"I don't know...chocolate croissants? I just tinkered with a recipe a few weeks ago..."

 

"That sounds delicious," Luke smiles. "What do you say, Rook? Will you teach me how to bake?"

 

Bodhi studies him for a moment with narrowed eyes, but unable to surpress the ever growing grin on his face. "If these are the worst croissants in existence, don't say I didn't warn you."

 

* * *

 

Cassian places two identical mugs of hot chocolate on the kitchen table in front of Sophie and Olivia, both eagerly grasping at their treats. 

 

"Be careful, Liv, it's hot," he warns his youngest before turning back to the counter to retrieve the remaining too mugs. 

 

"She has more marshmallows than me!" Sophie says in a whine, but as if prepared for this very outburst, Cassian laughs and shakes his head. 

 

"No, she doesn't," he says calmly, "you both have five." He hands Jyn one of the mugs with a smile and softly adds, "you have five too."

 

Jyn grins and says her thanks, carefully cradling the drink. Cassian sits in the empty chair next to her, and little time passes before the girls start asking a barrage of questions. 

 

"Jyn, where are you from?" Olivia asks curiously before loudly blowing over the top of her mug too cool the hot chocolate within. 

 

"I'm from London, England," Jyn replies pleasantly, in that voice that's reserved primarily for young children. "Do you know where that is?"

 

"Yes, we learned about it at school!" Olivia nods excitedly. "Is it very far away?"

 

"It is, yes," Jyn says. "The plane ride took about 11 hours."

 

"Wow," Olivia replies in amazement.

 

"If you're from England, why did you come to Los Angeles?" Sophie then asks. 

 

I came on holiday, for Christmas..." Jyn begins. 

 

"How do you know our Dad?" Sophie continues, and Jyn's cheeks redden as she's uncertain of how to answer.

 

"Well..."

 

Thankfully, Cassian intervenes. "She's friends with Uncle Luke," he says quickly. 

 

"Yes, that's right," Jyn nods, throwing him a grateful look. "I'm staying at Luke's house, while he stays at mine in London."

 

"Uncle Luke's all the way in England?" Olivia gasps with wide eyes. 

 

"Yes, he is," Cassian nods. 

 

"But he never goes anywhere!" Sophie says amazed, which causes Jyn and Cassian to both chuckle. 

 

"We have that in common," Jyn smiles, quickly raising her mug to take another sip of cocoa. 

 

It's only a few moments before Olivia, the tinier Andor daughter, is hopping off the big dining table chair, and asking to climb atop Cassian's lap, which he—of course—immediately allows. Jyn observes this all with a small smile, hidden behind the colorful ceramic of her mug. Olivia happily bounces on his knee before reaching over the table to grab her cocoa, accidentally spilling a few drops onto Cassian’s jeans. But he handles it all in stride—a calm, flurry of fatherly energy as gently scolds Olivia and swiftly cleans the mess. 

 

The girls enjoy their hot chocolate, animatedly telling their father about a dog they had seen earlier that day while at their friend's house after school. Jyn feels like an observer more than anything, but she happily watches how intently Cassian listens to them, responding to every question and comment with attention. He's good with them, and Jyn sees that quickly.

 

When they've finished their tales and drinks, the girls are rather interested in Jyn once more. 

 

"Do you want to see our playroom, Jyn?" Sophie asks. "There's a fort that's really fun!"

 

"Jyn is not crawling into your fort," Cassian declines quickly, shaking his head at his eldest. 

 

"Why? Do you not like forts?" asks Olivia, giving both her father and Jyn the saddest, most effective pair of puppy eyes Jyn has ever witnessed. 

 

"Of course I like forts," Jyn assures with a smile, a small laugh directed at Cassian, who's already mouthing an apology. 

 

Before either of them know what's happening, Olivia hops off of Cassian's lap and grabs Jyn's hand, leading the way upstairs. 

 

When the girls push open their playroom door, Jyn's mouth drops with an audible gasp.

 

"This is incredible."

 

She had half expected a make-shift fort, one of out sofa cushions and sheets drapped over chairs, like the silly little things she and Bodhi used to build in their father's study on a rainy days. No, this fort blew those compltely out of the water, and seemed to be a beautiful, permanent fixture of the room. Hanging from the ceiling was a circular chandelier-like rod, holding up long sheets of fabric with soft pink and gold patterns. The panels enclosed a wide cushion on the floor, covered in comfy pillows and blankets. 

 

"This is absolutely the best fort I've ever seen," Jyn says with a grin to the girls. 

 

Pleased with this reaction, Olivia is tugging Jyn into the room. "Lie down, lie down!"

 

"Liv..." Cassian scolds gently.

 

"Lie down, please," Olivia says again with an innocent smile. 

 

Jyn laughs as she follows her directions, lying her head down onto a plushy pillow next to Olivia, Cassian, and Sophie climbing in after them. 

 

On the cloth ceiling of the fort hangs strings of variously sized and shaped stars cut out of different fabrics. Jyn observes them with a smile, hearing a memory of her father's voice in her head. Stardust, he would call her, whether stern or loving, it was always that particular nickname. Jyn swore he used it more than her actual name. 

 

"Who cut out all these beautiful stars?" she asks after a moment. 

 

"We did!" she hears Sophie respond. 

 

Olivia is nodding next to her, gleefully adding, "the Three Musketeers!"

 

Already thinking of her father, Jyn's heart aches in her chest, memories of times with Bodhi and their father flashing in her mind. It was one of Bodhi's favorite stories a boy, and after Lyra had passed, it had naturally become their group nickname. 

 

Feeling a lump in her throat, Jyn's swallows hard when suddenly, Cassian's finger's are reaching for hers at their sides. She turns her head to thank him with a smile.

 

"I'm glad you're here, Jyn," Olivia says happily. "There are never any other girls around, but I like you here."

 

"Me too," Sophie chimes in.

 

Jyn can do little but stare into Cassian's eyes, realizing that everything she had assumed about him up until tonight had been untrue.

 

* * *

 

An hour or so and only a few accidents—on Luke's part—later, their homemade chocolate croissants are in the oven. Bodhi's throwing the remaining baking utensils into the dishwasher as Luke attempts to brush off all the flour he had somehow gotten on his face, arms, clothes—everywhere. 

 

"So, how'd you get into baking, anyway?" Luke asks when Bodhi is finished cleaning up. "Was it always a passion?"

 

"An interest or hobby, maybe," Bodhi nods. "Jyn and I used to bake together when we were young. We'd always make cranberry scones for our dad, his favorite. And when I decided on the cafe, it just made sense to delve a bit deeper. I have a much better baker in here on most days, but I've been working my skills in the last few months."

 

"I think you're quite good," Luke compliments with a grin. 

 

"You've had what...three things I've baked?" Bodhi laughs.

 

Luke responds with a shrug. "About to be four."

 

"I could certainly get better," Bodhi says, playfully throwing a towel at Luke, who thanks him and uses it to clean up the powder on his clothes. "Eventually I'd like to take classes, get a bit more professional. Maybe someday I'll be headbaker and can delegate the other duties elsewhere."

 

"Well, when you are, I'll be first in line to try all the treats."

 

Their conversation is interrupted with a ding of the oven timer, and Bodhi is quick to thrown on mitts and retrieve their goodies. He places the piping hot baking sheet onto two trivets on the stainless steel counter.

 

"These look amazing," Luke says as Bodhi grabs a spatula and transfers each piece onto a cooling rack. 

 

Bodhi rubs his hands together eagerly when he's transferred the last croissants, a grin on his lips. "Dig in!"

 

Luke doesn't need to be told twice, and he picks up one of the pastries and takes a bite, careful to keep the gooey filling from oozing out. With a flaky exterior and a satisfying pool of milky chocolate, Luke thinks that perhaps, this is the best croissant he's ever had. When he says as much to Bodhi, the man shakes his head as he quickly chews and swallows his bite. 

 

"I hardly think that's possible," he says quickly, causing Luke to shake his head with a laugh. 

 

"Will you ever just take a compliment?" Luke chuckles before quickly inhaling the rest of his first piece and moves on to croissant number two. "You're a talented baker and you sell yourself too short."

 

Bodhi looks at him in surprise and shy appreciation. "Well...thank you. That's kind of you."

 

"You're welcome," Luke smiles, satisfied with Bodhi's acceptance. "And thank you for letting me help. I know I'm pretty useless with baking, it's all too scientific for my brain."

 

"Not at all," Bodhi laughs. "You're an excellent second-in-command."

 

"Honestly, it's a running joke with Leia. She'd be mighty impressed with these," he says. "In fact..." Luke pulls out his phone then and snaps a picture. "I'm texting this to her right now as proof, or she'll never believe me."

 

After a few more croissants each, there's still far too many left. Bodhi packs them up with instructions to Luke to deliver them in the morning to Chirrut and Baze. As they finish cleaning up the kitchen and make to leave the shop, Bodhi turns to Luke as he fiddles with his keys. 

 

"Thank you, Luke," he says as they stand in the kitchen. "This was...exactly what I needed tonight. If it hadn't been for you, I'd have gone home and drank myself to sleep."

 

"You're more than welcome, Bodhi," Luke replies kindly. "This was really fun for me too, you know. I'm just sorry it happened under such sorry circumstances."

 

"Such is life, right?" Bodhi says with a slight roll of his eyes. "But really, tonight was perfect. Thank you for suggesting it."

 

"Of course, Bodhi."

 

"At least on the bright side of it all, I'll have much more time than originally planned to continue your London education. And you'll be over at Chirrut and Baze's for Christmas, right?"

 

"Absolutely," Luke nods. "You know, it's hard to refuse those two, even if I wanted to."

 

"They have that affect on people," Bodhi laughs. He flicks the light switch of the kitchen off as they make their way out of the cafe, letting Luke out first before locking up the front door. He turns to Luke and opens his arms slightly, pulling him into an embrace. 

 

Luke, having not expected this, feels his heart pound relentlessly in his chest as Bodhi squeezes tight. He hesitates for a moment before reciprocating. 

 

The embrace lasts longer than either of them expect or intend, but eventually, they both pull back slowly, with soft, awkward and nervous laughter. 

 

"You okay taking the tube?" Bodhi asks, clearing his throat. "I think I'll just take a cab back to mine."

 

"Yeah, I know it's just a couple blocks that way," Luke hooks a thumb over his shoulder. 

 

Bodhi nods. "Thanks again, Luke, for everything. You're a great friend."

 

It's in that moment that Luke realizes how hurtful the word 'friend' could feel, but he forces a smile and nods in return. "You are too, Bodhi."

 

"I'll see you tomorrow."

 

With that, both men turn from each other and walk down the street in opposite directions with different destinations.

 

* * *

 

"They're lovely, Cassian," Jyn says softly, sinking into a comfy, over-sized armchair in Cassian's study after the girls have gone to bed. "I'm just trying to understand why you didn't tell me about them."

 

"I didn't know how to tell you, in all honesty," Cassian replied, nervously. "I tend not to tell women about them."

 

"I'm just confused, because...well, you invited me to dinner. And then wanted us to get to know each other better."

 

"When you put it like that, it sounds awful, I know..." he groans, moving to sit in the chair opposite her. "It's just...when I'm without them, it's nice to feel like a normal, single guy, rather than the widowed single dad."

 

"I can understand that," Jyn nods slowly. 

 

"They spend a lot of time with their grandparents—Marisa's family...they want me to be happy and have been pushing me to get back out there and date. Everyone has, really," Cassian explains. "So, when I'm without the girls, I try my best. I try to date and move on. And it hasn't exactly been easy going for the past year...until you."

 

"Cassian..."

 

"I mean it, Jyn. And, if it means anything to you, I honestly can't think of anyone else being a bigger hit with my children. They already adore you."

 

Jyn softens then, just a bit. "They're beautiful and charming and...so sweet."

 

"They're good kids," Cassian agrees. "I am truly sorry, Jyn. I didn't mean to deceive you."

 

"I know," she sighs, sinking back into the leather cushions. "I'm not angry."

 

"But this changes things...doesn't it? Makes this complicated."

 

"We're way past complicated," Jyn laughs.

 

"Do we have to be?” he asks earnestly.

 

"If I didn't live in England...perhaps not," Jyn shrugs. "But, such is life, right?" Before Cassian can get another word in, she glances at the watch on her wrist and pretends to note the time. "It's getting late, I should get going."

 

"You don't have to leave..." Cassian suggests helplessly, standing from his seat as she does. 

 

"No, I should go," Jyn assures. "You have the girls to look after and I'm feeling pretty tired."

 

"Right."

 

Cassian leads her back to the front door of his house, regretfully pulling it open and allowing Jyn to step out. She turns to face him on the front step, a forced smile on her face. 

 

"Thank you for the hot chocolate, and the opportunity to get to know your girls," Jyn says. "They're lucky to have such a lovely father."

 

Cassian smiles weakly and reaches for Jyn's hand. "Is there no way to convince you to stay?”

Jyn, seemingly contemplating his offer, steps forward to close the distance between them, leaning up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his in a soft, longing and all too brief kiss.

 

Cassian's eyes open to see a soft shake of her head before she steps back and he drops her hand. 

 

"Goodnight Cassian," she whispers before turning and retreating to the car across the street. 

 

Cassian watches her pull away in the red Mini Cooper, driving off into the night, noting how she never once looks back.

 

* * *

 

Luke's navigating a rare afternoon alone. 

 

Something has  come up with shifts at Bodhi's cafe, so he's had to cancel their plans out to Kew Gardens. Chirrut is with Baze on official orchestra business. 

 

It's pouring rain and dreadfully cold as he hides out in Jyn's flat, watching the weather out a window with a cup of coffee in hand as his cell rings, an American number displayed on the screen. He expects it to be Leia or Han, who have been calling him nearly every day, but instead, it's Cassian, calling from his office at Yavin Publishing. 

 

"Skywalker, _mi amigo_ , long time no talk," Cassian says joyfully. "How's it going over there?"

 

"I'm good, I'm good," Luke replies. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

 

"Just checking up on you, is all. I felt bad for not seeing you before you left. But Leia says you're enjoying it?"

 

"I am, absolutely. I've made friends and everything."

 

"Well look at you, our boy is growing up," Cassian teases.

 

"Oh, stuff it, Andor," Luke laughs. "How're the girls doing? Excited for Christmas?"

 

"Of course, they always are. Though this year they're pretty upset their favorite Uncle Luke hasn't left them any large and horribly wrapped boxes of goodies."

 

"I know," Luke groans, "I'm sorry. I had gotten them a few things before I left, but never got around to wrapping them."

 

"It's just teasing, Luke. Sophie and Olivia can survive until you get back."

 

"You can pop over and get them, if you want. They're in the guest bedroom closet," Luke says. "And you should meet Jyn, anyway. I've been spending lots of time with her brother and friends."

 

"Oh...I have, actually,” Cassian replies cooly.

 

"Yeah? What do you think?" Luke asks. "I've heard nothing but great things. You should see her place here, it's insanely classy."

 

"She's...lovely, yeah," Cassian says, with obvious nonchalance. 

 

"What? Is something wrong with her?" Luke asks concerned. "Come on, you can tell me."

 

"No, no, nothing like that," Cassian says quickly. 

 

"Then what's up?"

 

"You know how sometimes I have a bit too much to drink at that bar, Artoo and Friends, and end up crashing on your sofa?"

 

"...Yes..."

 

"Well, I went knocking on your door her first night here," Cassian laughs.

 

"Oh Cassian, you make such a wonderful first impression..."

 

"I know, I know, not my best moment."

 

"Well, I hope she let you stay."

 

"Mhmm...she did,” Cassian replies, voice light and higher than usual.

 

"...what's with the voice, Cass?"

 

"Nothing, what are you talking about?"

 

"You're rather an awful liar this morning, have you not had your coffee?" Luke teases. "You're usually much better than this."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about…”

 

Luke groans, realization dawning on him. "Oh god...you slept with her, didn't you?"

 

"Well..."

 

"Oh god, you slept with her! In my house...on my bed! Ugh, Cassian!" Luke lets out a noise of utter disgust. "That's so...weird!"

 

"Is it?"

 

"A bit, yeah," Luke whines. "I really like her family here, Cassian. They've been good to me. Don't ruin this friendship!"

 

"Woah woah, it wasn't like a one-night stand or anything, not really," Cassian says quickly. "I...I like her."

 

"Oh. Oh! Really? That's great, Cass," Luke smiles to himself. "I don't think I've heard you say those words in a long long while."

 

"Yeah, I just wish it wasn't all so complicated," Cassian sighs.

 

"Tell me about it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ [ **Just My Luck** \- Dawes] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yodHQZuKHLs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to everyone for all the lovely and encouraging comments! They seriously always bring a smile to my face and make my day. And keeps me going when I'm feeling down about my writing!

Christmas sneaks up on Jyn, pulling her well past the halfway point of her California holiday. But she does her best to keep her thoughts from lingering on that for too long, finding she's far too busy to let negative thoughts dampen her mood. 

 

She heads over to Leia and Han's a little after noon, with some small gifts and a few bottles of wine, wanting to help with any last minute preparations for their party later that evening. Leia is more than thankful to have an extra set of hands, especially since Han is still at the brewery with Lando, wrapping up pre-holiday business before they close for the week between Christmas and New Year’s. 

 

Leia tiptoes around the subject of Cassian, especially after Jyn expresses her anger with Leia _not_  telling her exactly who Sophie and Olivia were before. Leia can only respond to this understandingly, but with the caveat that it was not her place to tell. Jyn can't argue with this, and the subject is effectively dropped and all is forgiven. It _is_  Christmas, after all. 

 

Han and Lando arrive just a little after four, and the rest of Leia's guests roll in an hour or so later. Jyn spends the time between helping Leia in the kitchen meeting old Ben Kenobi, Leia's uncle, listening to his stories of long-passed wars he once served in. Lando brings more than enough of his special "Dark Side" brew for a mini-army, and he constantly plies Jyn with bottles of the alcohol, which she can't deny is especially tasty. Other guests include Bail and Breha Organa, Leia's mentors from the City Office, and a few of her other colleagues. Kay is there, animatedly engaged in a heated conversation with a friend from the publishing company, whom they lovingly called “Three P.O.”. He was the some-or-other “the third”, but Jyn never quite got his real name. And of course, Han's dog Chewy is milling about, happy snapping up dropped appetizers and crumbs and accepting lots of petting and belly rubs. 

 

But as the evening rolls on into night, Jyn keeps checking her watch, noting the progressively late time. Her eyes flick towards the front door, waiting for a certain someone to stroll on in. Leia pretends not to notice, but when out of eyesight from Jyn, she texts Cassian with nothing but question marks and explanation points. He'll know what she's meaning. But no response comes. 

 

Jyn does her best to push through her sadness, genuinely enjoying the company of Leia's friends—and _her_  new friends—feeling welcomed and wrapped up with all their lives, as if she perfectly fit within them, if only for a time.

 

But then, just around nine, there's a knock on the door before it's pushed open, and Jyn's heart leaps into her throat.

 

* * *

 

For all of Luke's trying, he's only able to pry responsibility of preparing a cheese board and some wine for Christmas, Baze claiming he's got everything else under control for dinner. Bodhi, similarly, has been relegated to baking the customary red velvet cake for Chirrut and some mince pies. 

 

But rather than an intimate dinner for four, this year, Baze and Chirrut have invited a few of their colleagues from their respective worlds of artistry and music. Their flat is filled with close to twenty guests, most of whom Bodhi has only met in passing, though he recognizes a few of Baze and Chirrut’s closer friends. As Luke knows no one besides the hosts, Bodhi naturally stays by his side all night, pointing out the important, prestigious connections and introducing him to the more affable, down-to-earth guests.

 

Their home is richly decorated, with strings of garland and colorful ornaments hung through the halls and around the edges of each room. A tree, which Luke swears had not been there the previous evening, is sitting in the corner of the living room, beautiful adorned, its lights twinkling. Baze and Chirrut have spared no expense, and their cozy home is even cozier for it on the cold, winter’s night. 

 

“How do Baze and Chirrut even know this many people?” Luke asks in amazement as Bodhi brings him another glass of mulled wine. 

 

“I’ve asked myself that for many years now,” Bodhi laughs and clinks his mug against Luke’s, leaning up against the corner of the bookshelf. “But, they do know how to throw a party.”

 

The pair grin as they listen to the Christmas music coming from the kitchen down the hall, the loud chatter of conversations filling the house with a pleasant hum. After finishing their second drinks, Bodhi and Luke both venture into the kitchen to check in on their hosts. 

 

Baze is still tending to a roast ham in the oven as Chirrut sits across the room at their dining table, excitedly speaking to their friends, entertaining them with one of his wildly engaging stories. He senses when Bodhi and Luke enter the room, and he’s quick to wave them over. 

 

“Luke, my boy,” Chirrut grins, “come and meet my dear friend, Professor Yoda.”

 

Luke exchanges a nervous look with Bodhi, who pushes him forward, before he crosses the room to join Chirrut and the tiny, hunched old man sitting next to him. 

 

“Professor, may I introduce our newest friend all the way from California, Mr. Luke Skywalker,” Chirrut introduces as Luke shakes the elder man’s hand. 

 

“Pleased to meet you, Professor,” Luke says, politely.

 

“Mr. Skywalker, Chirrut tells me you’re becoming quite the artist,” the old man asks with his shaky voice.

 

“Oh, well I don’t know about that,” Luke laughs nervously. “Chirrut’s a great teacher, but I lack talent with paint. I’m much more comfortable behind a camera.”

 

“Yes, that’s what I mean,” the professor clarifies. "Chirrut has been raving to me about your photographic talents for days now.” 

 

“He has?” Luke asks, turning his eyes towards his blind friend. “But…Chirrut, you can’t see my photos!”

 

“Just because I lack one sense, doesn’t mean I’m unable to discern true artistry,” Chirrut says wisely, and Luke looks up to see Bodhi smirking and holding in a laugh behind him.

 

“It’s true,” Professor Yoda agrees. “Chirrut has helped to identify a whole generation of up-and-coming artists, in a variety of fields.”

 

Luke nods. “And what is it that you do, Professor?”

 

“I teach at the University of London,” he begins. “And I help to mentor and foster careers of many of those up-and-coming artists. I know you aren’t local, but Chirrut here informs me that you’ll be in town a few more days.” He smiles politely, even as Luke’s eyes widen and his mouth falls slightly agape. “Might you have time before your trip home to share your portfolio with me?”

 

“M-my portfolio?” Luke stutters.

 

“Yes, Mr. Skywalker,” the professor smiles. “Do you have one?”

 

Luke blinks as his nerves begin to rise. “I..um…sort of…not exactly…”

 

“Well, any collection of images will do. We’ll find a time to meet,” Professor Yoda confirms. "You just bring your laptop and show me your favorite images.”

 

“That would…I’d love to, thank you,” Luke says in amazement, all the while Chirrut is grinning beside them. 

 

The professor pulls out a card from his jacket pocket and slides it over to Luke. “Give me a call before you leave and we’ll sit down over tea.”

 

“Thank you…” is really all Luke can mutter before Professor Yoda smiles and hops off his seat to move across the room to great another friend and colleague.

 

Luke immediately turns to Chirrut with wide, stunned eyes. “I don’t know how to even begin thanking you for this opportunity—”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Chirrut says quickly, reaching out to take hold of Luke’s hand. “Merry Christmas, my boy.”

 

Luke quickly throws his arms around the man and embraces him in the biggest bear hug. 

 

"Oh, and before I forget," Chirrut laughs as Luke releases him. "Baze is conducting a special performance on Wednesday." Chirrut pulls out two tickets from his pocket. "Don't tell him, but the philharmonic is giving him an award. It's all very hush-hush, otherwise I'd never get him to go. I hope you both can make it?"

 

Bodhi and Luke both accept the tickets with grins. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

* * *

 

Jyn avoids Cassian like a shy child, awkwardly glancing across the room when she thinks he isn't looking, as she continues conversations with Breha about Oxford, their shared alma mater. But nearly every peek, he catches her eyes, as if he's been watching her the entire time. And perhaps he has. 

 

His expression is unbearably unreadable, and Jyn hates that she can't tell what he's thinking. 

 

But as he does the rounds, greeting and chatting with everyone there, Jyn sinks further back into the house, ending up in the kitchen with Lando, with nowhere else left to hide. 

 

"Andor, my man!" Lando greets, wrapping his friend in a hug. "Where are your little angels?"

 

"Good to see you, Lando," he smiles kindly before chancing a glance at Jyn. "They're at their grandparents' across town. Couldn't tear them away from all their new toys, so I ducked out for a few hours. I’ll pick them up later." He laughs lightly and says his thanks as Lando shoves a bottle of beer in his hand. 

 

"Have you met Jyn?" Lando asks innocently and unknowingly, turning to the brunette. Jyn wonders if her forced polite smile falters just slightly. 

 

"Yes, we have met," Cassian replies slowly, extending a hand to Jyn, which she takes because she's not sure how to deny this simple interaction. But her heart pounds rapidly in her chest, especially when he brings her hand to his lips and places a soft, gentle kiss on her knuckles. "It's nice to see you."

 

"You too," is all Jyn can reply in a whisper before Lando cluelessly launches into a story about the newest happenings at the brewery, since Cassian hasn't visited in a long while. 

 

Jyn exits the conversation at her earliest chance, pretending to go find Leia, but instead she slips out the back door to the small enclosed backyard and sits herself on the steps of the wooden deck. 

 

It's perhaps a little chilly, with the warmth of the sun now faded, but it's a far cry from the cold winter temperatures that Jyn is used to in London. So she sits there, barelegged and sleeveless from her choice of dress, and cradles the bottle of beer in her hands. 

 

A few moments later, she hears the glass door slide open and she whirls around to see Han stepping out, two bottles in his hand. He silently closes the door behind him before sitting next to Jyn, offering one of the bottles just as she finishes her previous drink. 

 

He takes a large, long sip before asking, "How's it going, kid?"

 

"Oh, you know," Jyn sighs with a sarcastic laugh, "just...peachy."

 

"Is that why you're hiding out here?" he asks, point blank. 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jyn replies coolly with a shrug. "I'm just enjoying some fresh air."

 

"Right, and this has nothing to do with the people inside?" Han arches a questioning eyebrow. 

 

"I'm not avoiding Cassian," Jyn replies all too quickly, turning away to avoid eye contact. 

 

Han merely laughs. "I never said you were, Jyn. But now that you mention it..."

 

Not wanting to fight her overwhelming emotions any longer, Jyn softens just slightly, and lets down the facade she's been putting up all night. "Han...I can't talk about this right now," she breathes, her voice cracking and straining as tears well in her eyes. 

 

"Hey hey, it's okay, Jyn," Han swiftly puts down his drink and wraps an arm around Jyn's shoulders, pulling her close to him. "I didn't mean to upset you."

 

"It's not you, Han," Jyn sniffles, fighting back tears. "It's me. This is entirely my fault."

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

Jyn just shakes her head and says, "I should never have come here, it was such a stupid idea."

 

"Leia would have been devastated if you skipped the party—"

 

"I don't mean this party, I mean this entire vacation. It was impulsive and reckless and…” Jyn sighs heavily. "It was a stupid idea."

 

"Hey, don't say that," Han says quickly. "If you hadn't come here, you'd never have met me and Leia! And Luke being in London is probably the best thing that's ever happened to him..."

 

"Yeah, well, I'd also have never met Cassian,” Jyn points out, “which would have been better for us both."

 

"I don't think that's true."

 

Jyn give him an unconvinced look."All I've done is complicate both of our lives, and it's unfair to him,"

 

"You're being stubborn,” Han rolls his eyes.

 

"I'm being realistic,” Jyn insists.

 

"Why don't you let him decide what is and isn't fair in his life?"

 

"He has kids, Han," Jyn says sternly. "Kids that everyone neglected to tell me about."

 

Han raising an eyebrow. "Is that some sort of deal-breaker?"

 

"What? No! Of course not," Jyn shakes her head. "They're wonderful. I just meant...they make things more complicated. They're added collateral damage. I don't want to hurt Cassian, and I certainly don't want them to get involved."

 

"And why are you hurting Cassian?”

 

"Do you really think that somehow this could work? That this trans-Atlantic affair could possibly last longer than a few months?” Jyn asks simply.

 

Han is silent at this, letting Jyn air her frustrations and concerns. 

 

"I live on the other side of the world. My job is there, my home is there, what's left of my family is there. It's an 11 hour flight, an 8 hour time difference...it just doesn't add up, Han. None of it does."

 

Han doesn’t respond immediately. He takes his time to take another sip of his beer and observe Jyn before asking, "You really want to know what I think?"

 

Jyn nods slowly, though she isn’t even sure if she _does_  want advice.

 

"I think that Cassian is head-over-heels for you," Han says simply. "I think, that you should be having this conversation with him, instead of with me. And that you shouldn't be avoiding him."

 

"Han..."

 

"No, Jyn, hear me out," Han interrupts. "I've known Cassian a long, long time. He's a good friend, and a good man. And strong. Don't try to make hard decisions for him, or to force a decision simply by ignoring it."

 

Jyn blinks as she absorbs the words, surprised by Han’s wise words and insistence. 

 

The sound of the sliding glass door interrupts them before Jyn can respond, and Han whirls around to see Cassian standing there. Jyn, not needing to turn to know who it might be, quickly dries her eyes with the back of her hand. 

 

"Hey Cass," Han greets with a polite smile.

 

"Han,” Cassian replies. "Mind if I speak to Jyn for a moment?"

 

Han nods and turns to first whisper to Jyn: "Are you going to be okay?"

 

Jyn smiles softly and nods as Han rises from the steps. 

 

"I'll give you two some privacy," Han says, giving Cassian a pat on his shoulder as he retreats into the house and closes the door behind him.

 

Cassian hesitantly approaches Jyn, who is still wiping away at remaining tears, faced away from the house.

 

"Mind if I join you?" Cassian asks, and Jyn throws a smile over her shoulder and nods in confirmation. She swallows hard as he sits down besides her. 

 

"Haven't heard from you in a few days," she remarks. "I hope everything's okay?"

 

"I didn't think you'd want to hear from me," he replies guiltily, focused intently on the drink clutched between his hands.

 

"Right, of course," Jyn says stupidly. "I left things pretty shiftily, didn’t I?"

 

"I just wanted to...make sure you're okay," he says cautiously. "I've no hard feelings, so I didn't want you thinking...that you needed to stay clear of me—"

 

"I wasn't avoiding you," Jyn responds immediately and far too quickly, turning to him with an unconvincing expression. 

 

"Jyn…”

 

She sighs heavily and turns away again. "Maybe I was a little..."

 

"Why?” he asks earnestly. And Jyn wishes he’d ask her anything, any other question besides that. 

 

"Because…” she tries to think of an answer, or rather an answer she can actually say. “Sometimes it's easier..."

 

"We're still friends, aren't we?” he asks after she trails off.

 

Jyn swallows, trying to clear the lump that’s formed in her throat. "Are we?"

 

"I'd like to think so…” Cassian says kindly, with an all too hopeful smile.

 

"Cassian..."

 

He changes the subject then, though the question pains him to ask. "When do you leave for home?"

 

Jyn gulps and replies in a whisper: “Thursday morning."

 

"That's soon..."

 

"Yeah, it is, though at the same time it feels a million miles away," Jyn says. 

 

"Any plans for the reminder of your time here?” 

 

"Not particularly, no," she shakes her head. "More of the same, I imagine.”

 

She chances a glance at Cassian, and for once, he isn’t studying her every expression and movement. His eyes flick towards her occasionally, but in an effort of self-preservation, and perhaps a slight amount of pride, Cassian looks ahead across Han and Leia’s backyard, studying the newly painted fence. 

 

They sit there a few moments, neither of them really looking at one another. Jyn has no idea what to say and resigns herself to drinking, thinking it a better option than letting her mouth have the opportunity to say something stupid that she doesn’t really mean. She wishes Cassian would still speak though. But he doesn’t. He’s equally as silent, until he can no longer bear the palpable tension.

 

"Listen...I've gotta go and get the girls soon, but...well, this is for you," he says quickly. 

 

Before Jyn knows what's happening, he's procuring a small box from his jacket pocket and stuffing it into her hands. "Don't open it until I'm gone, or I'll be embarrassed." 

 

"You didn't have to get me anything..." she says, trying to push the item back into his grasp, but he shakes his head. 

 

"No, I know," he agrees. “I…I wanted to. Please indulge me.” His fingers push the box back into her palms and covers her fingers around it. "Merry Christmas, Jyn.” 

 

He leans in to give her a soft, peck on her cheek before standing.

 

"Merry Christmas, Cassian..."

 

Before Jyn can say another word, he's gone from her side and back inside the house, leaving her to her thoughts and the cool night breeze. 

 

By the time she returns to the party, Cassian is gone.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t tell Leia, but this might have been the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” Luke gushes, feeling his cheeks burn red from the amount of alcohol he’s consumed over the course of the night. 

 

It’s late—nearly midnight—when Luke and Bodhi finally excuse themselves from the party, which is only just winding down. A few stragglers are left, engaged in deep, philosophical conversations with Chirrut and Baze over night caps, but Luke and Bodhi know they can’t keep up with that crowd.

 

“It’s the first thing I’m telling her if we ever meet,” Bodhi giggles as they reach the foyer. He laughs at Luke as he pulls on his boots, coat, and scarf. “Aren’t you staying next door? What’s with all the layers?”

 

“It’s cold out there!” Luke says in defense. “And the walk between doors is longer than it seems.”

 

“Such a wimp,” Bodhi shakes his head. “You’ve been spoiled by Californian sun.”

 

“I don’t deny that,” Luke admits with a laugh. “So, are you going to rejoin the philosopher’s club in there?”

 

“Oh, lord no,” Bodhi shakes his head. “Those guys get way too deep for me when they’re hyped up on brandy. I’ll probably head upstairs to the guest room and watch telly or something.”

 

“Well…why don’t you come over? We can watch sometime together,” Luke suggests. “Rather than me be all alone in Jyn’s big flat.”

 

“You wouldn’t mind?”

 

“Of course not, I’d welcome the company!"

 

“Okay…give me a sec,” Bodhi smiles. “I’ll tell Chirrut and Baze and see if I can't sneak out a bottle of something good.” He gives Luke a wink before retreating back to the kitchen. 

 

Luke follows behind at a leisurely distance before waiting at the end of the hallway, watching Bodhi say goodnight to their guests and kissing Chirrut and Baze lovingly on their heads. He returns to Luke side with a gesture to leave.

 

"Aren't you boys forgetting something?" Chirrut's voice calls.

 

"What do you mean?” Bodhi ask as they both stop.

 

"The mistletoe,” Chirrut says simply, angling a finger upward towards the ceiling, causing both their faces to redden upon recognition. “You two aren't going to flout tradition, are you boys?"

 

"Of course not," Luke says, his cheeks already an embarrassing crimson. "I just—"

 

"Don't pressure Luke, Chirrut,” Bodhi quickly retorts.

 

“It _is_  tradition,” Chirrut insist from his seat in the kitchen, and Bodhi’s eyes flick to Baze’s in hope of backup. But Baze is turned away, engaged in conversation with their friend, pretending not have heard Chirrut.

 

Luke turns to Bodhi and shrugs. “It's alright...it's just a harmless kiss, right?” 

 

This is definitely not how Luke had pictured nor dreamed his first kiss with Bodhi might go, but he worries that if he protests too much, the situation would become more awkward and embarrassing.

 

So after only a few milliseconds of though, Luke leans up and kisses Bodhi chastely on the lips with a quick peck. It's over in an instant, and Luke tries not to dwell on it for long, even though his heart is racing. But it wasn't a _real_  kiss, after all. _Right?_

 

With flushed cheeks, he turns to the group in the kitchen and says goodnight, swiftly turning on his heels to head back to Jyn's flat next door. Bodhi is a pace or two behind him. They step out onto the front step and Bodhi holds onto the handle of the door he slowly closes behind him. 

 

"I'm sorry about that,” Bodhi apologies softly. "Hope that wasn't...weird or anything. Chirrut tends to be a stickler for tradition, and it’s always to say no to that man."

 

"Not at all," Luke lies, nervously stuffing his hands into his coat pocket. “It was totally find."

 

Bodhi eyes him cautiously, one hand still on the handle of the front door, as if he might change his mind about following Luke next door. "You sure you don't mind the company?"

 

"Bodhi, it's totally fine," Luke assures, ignoring the twisting, anxious feeling in his gut. "We're friends, right? It was just a friendly kiss. In the holiday spirit."

 

Bodhi nods slowly as his hand drops from the door. "Right. Absolutely."

 

“Good."

 

“Well, come on," Bodhi gestures, waving the bottle of scotch he'd stolen in the air as he brushes past Luke. "This Laphroaig isn't going to drink itself!"

 

* * *

Later that night, or rather early the next morning, the last of Baze and Chirrut’s guests leave and the couple retires to bed. 

 

As Baze switches off the light and climbs under the covers, he turns to his partner and asks: "How did you know that mistletoe was in the hallway?" 

 

"Baze, darling," Chirrut smiles in the darkness of their room. “Who do you think put it there?"

 

Babe can't help but grin as pulls his scheming lover close as they both drift off to sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **Think About You** \- Leon]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O43JnJUybmY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, I haven't posted in two weeks??? I'm so sorry all. Been going through major writing roadblocks. (Don't even get me started on the rebelcaptain romcom challenge...I'm so unbelievably behind). 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy this latest installment!   
> We're nearing the end! I'm envisioning just two more chapters and a short epilogue.
> 
> Hope you're all still enjoying! :)

 

"I'm in complete shock," Luke says to Bodhi over a late lunch a few days later, just after a morning meeting with Professor Yoda. "He had nothing but encouraging things to say about my work."

 

"Well, as I've said before, you're very talented, so I'm not surprised," Bodhi grins. "So? What else did he say?"

 

"He offered to mentor me," Luke continues excitedly. "And...he said that if I moved to London, he could set me up with some incredible opportunities here."

 

Bodhi's jaw drops into a cautiously optimistic smile. "Is that something you might consider?"

 

"I...I don't know, actually," Luke replies after moment. "This vacation was a big step for me. But _moving_  here? I don't know if I can do that.” He shakes his head, trying to not only dispel Bodhi’s obvious opinions on the matter, but Luke’s own creeping thoughts of, _what if?_

 

"Oh, come on! You already have friends here," Bodhi points out with a grin. "Knowing Baze and Chirrut opens a lot of doors, too. And I'll feed you all the coffee and croissants your heart could ever desire."

 

"Yes, thank you," Luke laughs with a roll of his eyes, "but I think there's more to consider. I've never imagined moving away from California...and leaving Leia would be so difficult..."

 

"But _would_ you consider it?"

 

Luke is silent in thought for a moment before shrugging casually. "Maybe."

 

He meets Bodhi's eyes and the pair share an excited smile, but are quickly interrupted by the sudden ringing of Bodhi's cell phone. Bodhi pulls his mobile out of his jacket pocket, but when he sees the name on the screen, his whole expression falls. 

 

Luke recognizes the sudden drastic change in his mood. "What's wrong?"

 

"It's Scott…” Bodhi blinks, eyes glued to his phone.

 

Luke’s throat is suddenly a desert, his heart pounding like a taiko drum. He swallows hard but prompts Bodhi with an encouraging smile. "Answer it.”

 

Bodhi nods and takes a deep breath and answer his phone with uncertainty apparent in his voice. "Hey...what's going on?"

 

Luke can't hear Scott on the other end, but he's sure he can guess what's being said. 

 

"No...I can't really right now...I'm out at lunch...um...I can be there in half an hour...maybe forty-five minutes? Yeah...alright, see you then.”

 

Luke pretends to focus on his food as Bodhi hangs up his phone and sighs, running both hands slowly over his face. 

 

"Everything okay?” 

 

Bodhi shakes his head in disbelief. "He misses me."

 

"He came to his senses, then," Luke forces a smile. 

 

“He says he wants to talk…” 

 

"Good, that's good. Let's get you on your way then…” Luke says, looking around the restaurant for their waiter.

 

"No, don't rush on his account, you haven't even looked at the dessert menu yet—"

 

"I'm fine, I'm stuffed anyway," Luke says quickly, brushing off Bodhi’s protest. When he can’t locate their server quickly, he notices Bodhi begin to look around anxiously. "Why don't you just get going? I can grab the bill."

 

Bodhi meets Luke's eyes with hesitance before slowly nodding and rising from his seat. 

 

"I'll meet you at the concert? I mean...if you can still make it..."

 

Bodhi nods. "I'll do my best, I'm not sure how long this will take…I have to get over to Greenwich..."

 

"Good luck.”

 

Bodhi smiles weakly and turns to maneuver through the restaurant, leaving Luke alone with a strange, tight feeling in his chest.

    

* * *

 

 

It’s been a few days since the Christmas party at Han and Leia’s, and Jyn can’t stop replaying her last moments with Cassian. 

 

He hasn’t called or texted. Not that she expects him to, at this point. She’s made it quite clear that nothing further can happen between them, and he’s been nothing but respectful of that. 

 

Yet still, she wishes she would hear from him. She wishes he'd call. 

 

But Leia calls earlier that morning, to share the happy news that Han proposed on Christmas morning. They’re planning to celebrate later that night with all their friends over drinks, and Leia desperately wants Jyn to join them. 

 

“Will Cassian be there?”

 

“I think so, Han called him…” 

 

“…then I probably shouldn’t come,” Jyn replies, softly. “I don’t want things to be awkward.”

 

“But Jyn, it won’t be the same without you!” Leia protests. “Han and I both want you there.”

 

“I know, I want to be there too, but things with Cassian…it’s best if I keep my distance…”

 

“That’s ridiculous and you know it,” Leia says sternly, in a way that immediately reminds Jyn of Bodhi.

 

“I know it is, but I don’t want a repeat of your Christmas party, Leia,” Jyn sighs. “That was…that was difficult…”

 

Leia is silent for a moment on the other end of the line, but reluctantly agrees. “Just…think about it, okay? We’d love to celebrate with you.”

 

“I will, Leia. Thank you for the invitation.”

 

When Jyn hangs up the phone, she feels her gut twist in disappointment. She knows avoiding Cassian is a childish, silly thing to do, but she doesn’t see an alternative around it. 

 

But her fingers linger on her phone, thinking that maybe—just maybe—it wouldn’t be so awful to call him.

 

_No, be strong_ , Jyn tells herself, throwing the phone down on her bed, before getting ready to enjoy her day. 

 

By the time she returns to Luke's house later that evening, she's alternated between completely ignoring all thoughts of Cassian, and thinking of nothing but him. It takes all her willpower not to call him. 

 

She finishes a quiet, homemade dinner before she's tempted again, spinning her phone around on the kitchen counter. Then suddenly, it's ringing. 

 

Without looking at the screen, she quickly grabs it and places it to her ear.

 

"Hello?" Jyn answers, hope rising in her chest. 

 

"Jyn," a voice she certainly isn't expecting says on the line. "Did you have a happy Christmas?"

 

"Orson," Jyn says with evident shock that begins to stumble her speech. "How...how're you?"

 

“Still missing you, darling,” he croons as effortlessly as always. “Have you forgotten all about me? Haven’t heard any notes from those pages I sent you.”

 

Jyn remembers the FedEx envelope sitting on the kitchen counter. “Oh right, sorry. I’ve just been busy, is all. I’ll take a look at those pages soon, I promise.”

 

Orson chuckles. "That's alright, love. But did your gift arrive yet? I was hoping you'd ring me when you got it."

 

"My gift?" Jyn gasps and blinks in surprise.

 

"Yes, have you gotten it yet?" Orson asks. 

 

"Well I don't think so..." Jyn says, sliding off her seat. "Let me go check—when did you send it?"

 

"Oh a few days ago, I think. Should be there today, I imagine."

 

"I'll see if I missed a package on the porch then," she says as she moves towards the front door. "You know, you really didn't need to send me anything—"

 

Jyn's voice falls short when she pulls the door open. There, standing on the front step, is Orson himself, phone to his ear with a far too mischievous grin on his lips. 

 

"Hello, Jynnie."

 

* * *

 

 

Luke strolls back down the South Bank towards a bridge to cross back over the Thames. Though his day had started with an exciting tea with Professor Yoda and a delicious lunch with Bodhi, now Luke felt almost as down in the dumps as when he had first arrived in London, nearly two weeks ago. 

 

He’s being ridiculous. He knows that he is. But he also knows that he can’t help it. 

 

Knowing that Bodhi is meeting with Scott hurts Luke to the core. He knows he shouldn't let it bother him, but he also knows that he's missed his chance. 

 

He leans his elbows against the bridge railing, sighing as he looks out over the city. 

 

“Luke?”

 

The familiar American accent startles him, and he quickly straightens and turns toward the voice. 

 

“Wedge?” he blinks, not quite believing his eyes. “What’re you doing here?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” the man chuckles, nervously shifting his weight. “I’m here with my parents and brother. Family bonding trip. You? What finally managed to get Luke Skywalker out of California?”

 

“I finally took a vacation,” he replies with a shrug. “Just…figured it was time.”

 

“That’s good. Really great for you,” Wedge smiles genuinely. “Leia and Han with you?”

 

“No,” Luke shakes his head. “Just me, actually.”

 

“Wow. I’m impressed,” Wedge says. “I must say, I never would have expected that.”

 

“Neither had I,” Luke agrees. “No, um…you remember that home-exchange site—Alliance Vacations? My place was still listed and someone contacted me. And here I am.”

 

“I had entirely forgotten about that site,” Wedge laughs. “I can’t believe you’re here, Luke. You’re honestly the last person on Earth I’d expect to run into.”

 

“I know.”

 

“How’ve you been?” Wedge asks, launching them into the awkward, small-talk portion of their surprising reunion.

 

“I’ve been great,” Luke replies almost immediately.

 

Wedge's eyes narrow with a knowing smirk. “How have you really been?”

 

Luke laughs, caught in his lie. “I’ve been…alright,” he admits. “I wasn’t good for a while there, obviously. But now…things are better. These past few weeks here have been wonderful.”

 

“I’m really glad to hear that.”

 

Luke takes a deep breath and nods. “What about you? How’s the new job and everything?”

 

“It’s been good…a real adjustment, up in the Bay, but good.”

 

“And how’s what’s his name?," Luke throws in casually. "Biggs?”

 

Wedge's smile falters slightly. “Oh, we…we aren’t together anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that."

 

“No you aren’t,” Wedge laughs a little.

 

“I _am_."

 

“Well, you shouldn’t be,” Wedge insists, shaking his head. “Look, I…I know I never really apologized for all of... _that_. I don’t really expect you to forgive me after what I did, but since I have the opportunity now, I do want to say I’m sorry. For everything. The cheating, taking that job without talking to you about it, leaving so quickly…it wasn’t right of me, and I know that.”

 

“Thank you,” Luke says after a moment, genuinely taking Wedge's words to heart. “For saying all of that.”

 

“I know it doesn’t really change anything, but I just wanted you to know—I’ve been thinking about you a lot, recently."

 

“You have?” Luke asks in surprise.

 

“Of course I have. I regret what happened.”

 

Luke smiles. “I do too.”

 

“Listen—I’ve got to meet my parents in a bit. Do you want to come with me?" Wedge offers. "We’re headed out to a fancy dinner tonight. You should join, I know my mom would love to see you.”

 

“I’d love to,” Luke says taking a step forward, before halting in his tracks. Baze’s concert. Bodhi. “But actually, I sort of already have plans…”

 

“Of course, no problem,” Wedge says, understanding he may have overstepped a line. “Well, maybe next time."

 

“It was really good to see you, Wedge. I mean it. I’ll see you around.”

 

“I wish you well, Luke," Wedge says with a smile before the pair share an awkward, but much needed, hug. 

 

Luke moves past him to continue on his way, before stopping and turning back. “And Wedge? I’m sorry too.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Not being more adventurous with you.”

 

Wedge smiles as Luke gives him a wave, and they both head in opposite directions, moving on.

 

* * *

 

 

Jyn blinks, her mouth agape as she stares at the surprise guest at the front door. "Orson…you-you're here. How're you here?"

 

"I had to see you," he replies simply. "May I come in?"

 

Jyn nods, dumbfounded, as she steps aside to allow him passage. She closes the door behind them and watches as Orson slowly steps into the house.

 

"How are you, Jynnie?" he asks, turning back to her with a smile. 

 

"I'm...good," she replies softly. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll uh...pour us a drink."

 

She moves past him and retreats into the kitchen, making as little eye contact as possible.

 

Orson takes a moment to look around and take in their surrounding, exploring Luke's house with reserved curiosity. Jyn’s eyes dart across the room only when he isn't looking at her, and she nervously moves about the kitchen to find glasses and something to drink.

 

"California suits you," Orson comments, striding across the room to join her as she opens a bottle of wine. 

 

"I'm not sure that it does," Jyn scoffs with a shake of her head, focusing solely on the bottle opener and cork. 

 

"It does," Orson insists. "I mean, look at you—all sun-kissed and floral—" he nods with his head towards her dress, a flowy, colorful garment. "This place has been good to you. You must've forgotten all about me."

 

"That's not true," Jyn says, secretly wishing that it was true. She pours them both large glasses and pushes one across the counter to Orson.

 

"It's good to see you,” Orson says, after insisting on clinking his glass against hers. He leans casually against the counter with his elbow propping him up, his eyes never leaving her.

 

"It's good to see you too," Jyn says softly, though the words are somehow harder to say than usual. Is it only a gut response that has her speaking this way? Or is she really glad to see him? She isn't nearly as certain as she usually is about these types of matters. 

 

“You have a happy Christmas?” he questions innocently, attempting to make small talk to dissipate the clear awkward tension between them. 

 

Jyn swallows hard and takes a deep breath. “What’re you doing here, Orson?” she asks, cutting straight to the point. 

 

“I came here because I had to see you,” he replies. “I had to.”

 

“Orson,” Jyn sighs heavily, “I really don’t understand this. I was right there for four years, but then you said that perhaps we were never really right together."

 

“What? I don’t remember that," he says with a shaking head. "All I know is that I hated when you were gone. I’ve never checked my emails and texts more, it was driving me crazy not to hear from you…I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Lose me?” she asks in a whisper.

 

“Yes, I know things have been different between us for a while now, but I can’t bear the thought of you not being in my life.”

 

“Orson…this is too confusing…” Jyn groans, running her hands over her face.

 

“Come here,” Orson says, putting down his glass and pulling Jyn close.

 

She softens at the familiar contact, muscles relaxing as his arms enclose around her small frame.

 

* * *

 

 

Across the Thames in Greenwich, Bodhi sits on the blue sofa in Scott’s apparent, as his ex paces the floor in front of him, nervously wringing his hands and shaking his head. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Bodhi, I wish I could convey just how much. It was stupid and impulse of me—he wasn’t what I thought so I broke it off, then I just kept thinking about you.”

 

Bodhi is silent as he listens to Scott’s ramblings, letting the man say all that he needs to, but truth be told, he's finding it difficult to focus on each and every word. Something else is on his mind, or rather someone else. 

 

"I've missed you so much," Scott says. "I've wanted to call you for days, but I didn't know what to say. I don't know what to say to make things better..."

 

Luke's face flashes in Bodhi's mind: his saddened look when Bodhi had left the restaurant earlier. Why was that particular moment standing out to him so much?

 

He glances at his watch as furtively as possible, not wanting Scott to see. It was getting close to when he needed to leave to make Baze's special concert. He wonders if Luke is already headed to the Hall with Baze and Chirrut.

 

“All I’ve hoped for days is that you’d forgive me,” Scott says, drawing back Bodhi's attention. “Will you forgive me, Bodhi?"

 

Bodhi blinks and presses his lips together in thought, struggling to find the right words for what he wants to say. He knows though that he has always been a forgiving person.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian arrives before even Han and Leia do, so he sits by himself at the bar and orders a drink, ignoring all the attractive, single ladies that glance over at him. In fact, he doesn't even notice all the curious looks thrown his way. His mind is far too focused on other things. Or rather, other people. 

 

Since Christmas, Jyn has filled all his thoughts as a constant source of regret. He should have said more, that night on the Han and Leia’s deck. He should have done more. 

 

He’s on his second glass of mezcal when the happy couple arrives, with Lando and Kay in tow, and the celebrations begin.

 

Cassian quickly notes that Jyn is not among the well wishers that drop in and out, but he can’t say he’s particularly surprised or offended. He understands her absence, if nothing else. So he puts on a brave face and cheers his friends, plying them, and himself, with lots of alcohol. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Maybe when you’re back in London, we can sneak off somewhere together," Orson murmurs before pressing his lips against Jyn's shoulder as they lounge together on the sofa. 

 

“Do you mean that?" Jyn asks with a smile. "I mean, are you free to do that?”

 

“Darling, I’ve just traveled half-way across the world to see you, haven’t I?” Orson replies. 

 

Jyn smiles as his lips connect with her neck, feeling swept up in Orson's presence. When suddenly, his words register clearly in her mind. She pulls away abruptly and puts space between them, her smile gone.

 

“You know…that doesn’t _exactly_ answer my question,” Jyn says. “Are you not with Lyla anymore? Is that what you’ve come all this way to tell me?”

 

Orson sighs dramatically and presses his lips together. “I wish you could understand just how confused I am about all this…”

 

“Right…" Jyn narrows her eyes. "So, you are still engaged to marry her?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Oh god," Jyn groans, immediately rising from the sofa to put that much more distance between herself and Orson. "This was a close call. _Really close call._ ”

 

“What’re you talking about?” he asks in confusion. 

 

“You know, I can’t believe I”m saying this, but I think you were right. We’re absolutely not right for each other," Jyn says angrily, pacing around the living room. 

 

“You don’t mean that!”

 

“Amazingly, I _actually_ do. And I know I may be years too late in telling you this, but I mean it.”

 

“Babe…”

 

“Orson, you have never treated me right, _ever_ ," she responds, effectively silencing him for a moment. "You broke my heart and then acted like somehow that it was _my_ fault, or _my_ misunderstanding, and I did nothing but punish myself for it, for years! And now you’re showing up unannounced on my lovely Christmas holiday? This finally makes it completely clear…”

 

“Jyn…” Orson warns, standing with an outstretched arm in an effort to calm her. 

 

“It’s over, Orson," she says quickly. "This twisted, toxic thing between us. I'm done.”

 

“Jyn, what’re you saying?”

 

“We’re finished. Beyond whatever interactions we may have in a professional capacity at the museum, we have absolutely nothing left to speak about it.”

 

“Jyn, now be reasonable…” Orson tries, taking a step closer to her.

 

“That _is_ me being reasonable,” she says coldly. “Now, I’ve got somewhere really important to be, so you need to get the hell out.”

 

She moves behind him and gives his shoulder a shove towards the door.

 

“What exactly has gotten into you?” he asks in frustration as he stumbles out of the house.

 

“I’ve finally realized that you don’t deserve me,” she says simply before slamming the door in his face. 

 

She falls back against the closed door, breathing heavily by the revitalizing energy coursing through her. She smiles to herself before checking her watch, realizing she’s already late. With a new spring to her step, she rushes back upstairs to the bedroom to wash up and change.

 

* * *

 

 

Baze is already leading the orchestra through the third piece of the evening—a theme from one of his more famous movie scores, Luke recognizes—when he see's Bodhi at the side of the hall, slipping through a door and closing it as quietly as humanly possible. Bodhi catches his attention with a small wave and a pleased smile, patiently waiting in the wings for the movement to finish. 

 

Luke responds with a smile of relief, glad that Bodhi has made it in time to see Baze’s special award, which Chirrut had whispered earlier would be after this song. But the genuinely happy smile now on Bodhi’s face worries Luke, and he quickly deduces that he and Scott must have made up and reignited their relationship.

 

So, when Bodhi rushes over during the audiences’ applause and slips into the empty seat on the other side of Chirrut, Luke doesn’t know what to say. 

 

Luckily, with the events of the evening, he doesn’t have to say anything. And with Chirrut as a buffer between them, he’s spared most of the awkward small talk. 

 

As Chirrut had promised, the President of the Board of the Philharmonic takes to the stage and orates a short, heartfelt speech about the special accomplishments that Baze has achieved over his years as a renowned composer and respected conductor. He presents him with an award—a beautifully sculpted crystal piece—and forces the soft-spoken artists to say a few words. 

 

Unsurprisingly, Baze’s thank yous are directly primarily to Chirrut and his enduring love and partnership, which just about melts Luke’s heart, along with the rest of the theater. 

 

Baze conducts the orchestra through a handful of other pieces before the night is over and Chirrut leads Luke and Bodhi backstage for a small reception.

 

It’s only then that Luke and Bodhi are left on their own for a brief moment, as Chirrut makes the rounds greeting his high-society friends. 

 

Bodhi sees Luke in the corner of the room, happily observing the scene before him, and hands him a glass of champagne. 

 

“I’m glad I made it in time for Baze’s award,” Bodhi says with a pleasant smile. “Chirrut would have never forgiven me had I missed it.”

 

“Chirrut was so focused on the music, I think he forgot I was with him,” Luke laughs lightly, eyes darting around the room, watching Chirrut glide from group to group. He looks back at Bodhi with reserved curiosity. “I’m guessing everything is…good now?”

 

Bodhi breaks into a grin and nods. “Yes, everything is good. Great, actually. It took longer than I thought it would, but here I am—“

 

Luke’s heart is breaking into a million pieces before Bodhi is interrupted by Baze’s sudden appearance at their side. They both drop the conversation to wish the man of the hour a hearty congratulations and toast to his good health. 

 

Somehow, in all the excitement, Luke and Bodhi find themselves with constant companions for the rest of the evening. But Luke doesn’t complain. 

 

_It's better this way_ , he thinks. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jyn's over an hour late when she finally arrives at the Rebellion Lounge.

 

She spots Lando first, who’s grabbing another drink from the bar but points her to an area in the back corner of the bar, where Han and Leia are happily gathered around a high-top table, surrounded by all their friends. She greets them with excited hugs before even spotting Cassian at a nearby table, engaged in conversation with Kay and others she doesn’t know. She doesn’t allow her eyes to linger long enough to know if he’s noticed her arrival. 

 

Before she knows it, Lando is passing her a drink and she falls into conversation with the Damerons. 

 

It’s less than an hour later when Jyn notices Cassian saying his goodbyes to Leia and Han. But before he turns to leave, he takes one last look across the group to where Jyn is seated. Their eyes meet, and Cassian offers a small, awkward smile before turning to leave. 

 

_Last chance._

 

Jyn takes a deep breath before finishing her glass of wine, needing as much liquid courage as she can get. She excuses herself from Kes and Shara's presence and slips off her seat, quickly weaving through the crowd to follow Cassian out the door. 

 

She finds him on the sidewalk, peering out onto the street for a taxi, and she calls out his name. 

 

Cassian turns back, his attention caught, as Jyn rushes towards him. With a new view on life and love, she does exactly what she knows she should have that night on the deck. 

 

She kisses him.

 

Right there on the sidewalk in front of the bar, people surrounding them on the crowded street. She kisses him hard and she throws her arms around his neck.

 

After the initial shock of surprise, Cassian smiles against her lips and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her body close as he eagerly responds.

 

"Hi," he says breathlessly when their lips finally do part.

 

"Hi."

 

“What was that for?” Cassian asks shyly.

 

Jyn's eyes never leave his as she responds. "Lost time."

 

He smiles and leans down to kiss her again, perhaps even more passionately, more desperately than before. 

 

Jyn’s mind is swirling, swimming with all sorts of ideas of how she wants this night to go. She pulls back, reluctantly, and swallows hard before asking, “do you...maybe want to come over tonight?”

 

But Cassian shakes his head, the smile on his lips disappearing. "I can't do that, Jyn," 

 

Her face falls before she can stop it, her heart sinking. "Oh…I just thought—"

 

“No,” Cassian says quickly, a hint of laughter in his voice. "I just meant—I have a sitter, watching the girls. I have to get home.”

 

Jyn smiles in relief and nods, fully understanding. The girls come first. 

 

"But...can I see you tomorrow?" Cassian offers instead.

 

"Tomorrow's my last day here," she replies softly, those words suddenly feeling bitter in her mouth.

 

"I know," he says softly, his fingers brushing back strands of hair that have fallen into her face. "We'll make the most of it."

 

She nods as a small smile returns to her lips. 

 

Cassian signals at an approaching taxi and the yellow car stops in front of them. 

 

"I'll call you in the morning," he says before kissing her one last time that night.

 

He climbs into the back of the cab and Jyn watches as the car pulls away. 

 

Already looking forward to the next day, she smiles to herself before turning on her heel and going back inside the bar to rejoin Leia and Han. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **I Was Made For Loving You** \- Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFD02LYcw4k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...can't believe I haven't posted in nearly 4 months?! I sincerely apologize to anyone who may have been looking for updates. With a cross-country move and a job hunt, life has been hectic. But with the approaching holidays and festive season that aligns with this story, I wanted to be sure I can finish this off by the new year! Just a few more chapters left, so here's hoping I can stay on track...Thanks for sticking with me!

After a long night of far more alcohol than Luke is used to, he wakes up early the next morning with a raging headache and a sunken heart. The previous night comes to his thoughts in bursts of memories, flashes of drinks and laughter with Chirrut and Baze, and longing looks across the room when Bodhi is unaware of Luke’s heartbroken stares. But come the morning, Luke has made peace with it all. It is the last day of his vacation and he knows he should make the most of the time he has left. 

 

By the time Chirrut calls to invite him out to breakfast a few hours later, he’s already on coffee number three and has packed the majority of his belongings for his flight home the next afternoon. Jyn’s home is as clean and tidy as it was the first night he arrived, almost as if he had never been there. 

 

“Thank you again for coming last night,” Chirrut says to Luke over a small, round table at the cafe down the street. He gestures with a slight tilt of his head to Baze, standing across the room at the coffee bar, waiting for their drinks. “It meant a lot to Baze—and me—that you were able to share in the festivities.”

 

“Of course,” Luke smiles. “Thank you. Both of you, for including me. And for everything you’ve done for me the past few weeks. Especially with introducing me to Professor Yoda. I’m eternally grateful.” 

 

“You’re quite welcome, my boy,” Chirrut grins, a twinkle in his hazy gray eyes. “I’m glad you two made a good connection—he told me he’d do anything to help. It is a shame your departure has crept up on us all. We’re sad to see you go.”

 

“I’m sad to leave,” Luke admits, feeling a soft twinge in his chest. “But I’m sure I’ll be back soon. I hope to be, anyhow.”

 

When Baze returns to the table with their coffees, Chirrut asks, “What do you have planned for your last day?” 

 

“I’ve one last thing item on my sight-seeing list,” Luke replies. “The London Eye. Other than that, I imagine I’ll just wander around. Maybe go through Borough Market for lunch. Have a final pint in some pub.”

 

“And Bodhi will keep you company, right?” Chirrut asks innocently. “You two have grown to be quite the pair, it seems.”

 

Luke tries to keep his cheeks from flushing. 

 

“Oh, well, I-I had mentioned it to him a few days ago,” Luke stutters. “But I’m not sure if he remembers. I totally forgot to ask him about it last night. But that’s okay, I know he’s busy with work, so I don’t want to bother him about it.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Chirrut shakes his head. “Bodhi would be happy to accompany you. I know you’ve both grown fond of each other."

 

Baze clears his throat, though it sounds suspiciously more like a covered up laugh, but Luke pays little attention as his face turns redder with every mention of Bodhi. 

 

Before he can respond to Chirrut with a clear head, a waitress brings over their food, and Luke spends the rest of breakfast trying to avoid all topics of conversation involving Bodhi. 

 

* * *

 

After waking up two hours earlier than usual, Cassian spends his morning in a perpetual state of anxiety. When Sophie and Olivia finally wake, and are clothed and fed, (and have asked him a million questions about Jyn), he shuttles them to their grandparents house in Calabasas before calling out of work for the day and making his way to Luke’s. He stops for flowers and coffee on the way, hoping he’s remembered how much cream and sugar Jyn takes.

 

When he knocks on the front door, and his heart rate significantly increases, he worries for a split second that Jyn’s still sleeping—or worse, no longer wanting his company—before she suddenly throws open the door, a shy smile on her lips as she hugs herself closer to her robe. 

 

“Sorry I’m early—“ Cassian begins, before he’s interrupted by her hands grabbing his face, her lips crashing against his own. He nearly drops both drinks and the bouquet of daises cradled in his arms. Jyn pulls back without a word, but a slight flush to her cheeks, and she takes the flowers from him to bring to her nose. She inhales deeply and her lips curl into a small smile before she steps back and welcomes him into the house. 

 

“I worried all night that you wouldn’t come,” she says softly, hiding behind the bouquet as her feet pad across the hardwood into the kitchen in search of a vase. Jyn yawns after finding a glass vase under the sink and fills it up with water.

 

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” Cassian says quickly, watching carefully as she rearranges the flowers. 

 

Jyn shakes her head. “No, the yawn is my own doing. I could hardly sleep last night. Then I woke up at the crack of dawn and couldn’t fall back asleep.”

 

Cassian pushes forward one of the coffee cups with a small smile. “I couldn’t sleep either.”

 

Jyn thanks him for the coffee and takes a tentative sip, cradling the paper cup in both hands. “Where are the girls today?” 

 

“With their grandparents,” Cassian replies. 

 

“I hope it wasn’t a hassle or anything…”

 

Cassian starts to laugh. “Quit worrying yourself, Jyn. I’m happy to be here. I want to be here with you.”

 

“Do you?” she asks uncertainly. “Even though I’ll be gone in about 24 hours?”

 

“We’ll have to make the most of those 24 hours, then,” he smiles gently, reaching out a hand to brush softly against her arm. “How should we spend the day?"

 

Jyn took another sip of coffee before placing it down on the counter with a soft noise. She thoughtfully looked up to meet Cassian’s eyes.

 

“I can think of a few ideas,” she says slowly, playfully biting at her lip with a mischievous tinkle in her eyes. 

 

Cassian smirks and puts down his coffee, taking her by the hand to lead the way upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Luke is neither surprised nor upset to see Bodhi casually standing outside the ticket booth of the London Eye later that afternoon. Chirrut’s meddling is hardly unwarranted, he’d be the first to admit. And if Luke were to be honest with himself, he had secretly hoped all day that Chirrut had in fact contacted Bodhi…because he hadn’t the courage to on his own volition. 

 

Bodhi strides up to Luke as he approaches the building, burrowed into his wool coat as a brisk winter breeze rushed by. Luke casually tucks his hands into his pockets, shivering from the weather, and attempting to remain as nonchalant as humanly possible. 

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Chirrut suggested I meet you,” Bodhi replies with a smile. “You don’t mind, do you?”

 

Luke chokes down his rising anxiety and natural desire to flee and slowly shakes his head. “Not at all.”

 

“Great, well, I’ve got the tickets,” Bodhi waves the pieces of paper in his hand. “Should we get in the queue?”

 

Luke wordlessly nods and follows Bodhi’s lead across the plaza to the base of the Eye, just next to the Thames. 

 

They exchange a bit of small talk, most of which is Bodhi talking about his new cafe, set to open by the end of the next month, and Luke vaguely replying to questions about his last day of sightseeing around London. 

 

The queue for the Eye is surprisingly short and Bodhi and Luke are quickly shuffled into one of the pods with only a few other occupants. As the wheel spins them slowly up and into the sky in an anti-clockwise rotation, Luke moves to the far end of the capsule to peek at the skyline across the river and snap away with his camera. He’s vaguely aware of Bodhi moving around behind him, walking back and forth between the edges of the pod to observe the different views of the city below. After a few minutes, Luke slings his camera over his shoulder to rest for a moment, taking in the scene in front of him. 

 

It’s just after sunset, and the sky is cast in a warm orange glow, casting brilliant shadows across the landscape as the ferris wheel rotates the capsule to the highest peak. Luke feels Bodhi’s presence next to him suddenly, and he does his best to keep his emotions in check. 

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Bodhi asks softly as he admires the view. “I never really tire of it, after all these years.”

 

“It is, yeah,” Luke replies in a mumble, fixating his eyes on the city below. “I’ll miss it.”

 

A beat of silence passes between them, Bodhi observing Luke curiously out of the corner of his eye. After a moment, he begins to rock on his heels and poses a question. 

 

“Luke, what’re you doing on New Year’s Eve?” he asks. 

 

Luke blinks and his brows bunch for a moment, thinking the answer should be obvious, or at least inconsequential considering his departure. “Um, I don’t know really. I’ll be home, obviously, so…I guess just third-wheel Leia and Han for the night,” he replies with a shrug.

 

“If I come to L.A….will you be my date?”

 

Luke’s mouth nearly drops, and he’s positive he’s heard Bodhi wrong. His eyes quickly dart to see Bodhi nervously bouncing with a shy, hopeful smile on his face.

 

“I thought…what about Scott?”

 

Bodhi made a funny face in response. “What about him?”

 

“Didn’t you two get back together yesterday?” Luke asks carefully. 

 

Bodhi quickly shakes his head with a smile. “No, we didn’t. I mean, Scott wanted to and all, but…I told him that I had met someone else, and wanted to see where things went…”

 

“Someone else…?” Luke echoes in confusion.

 

“That’s you, by the way,” Bodhi clarifies quickly, seeing Luke’s dumbfounded expression. “I’m sorry I hadn’t said anything earlier, I just…I didn’t really know what to do, with you leaving and all, but I thought ‘to hell with it’…I mean, if you’ll have me, that is.”

 

“I…”

 

“Oh christ, you do like me right?” Bodhi asks, suddenly nervous. “I thought you might, after that night at the bakery, but—”

 

Suddenly, without preamble or warning, and in an extremely uncharacteristic move, Luke’s hands are holding Bodhi’s face and their lips are brushing against one another's. As Luke pulls back moments later, his face flushed red and his lower lip between his lips, Bodhi let’s out a stunned laugh. 

 

“So, I take it that’s a yes, about that night at the bakery?”

 

Luke takes a deep breath and nods. “It’s a ‘yes’ to everything.”

 

Bodhi grins before pulling Luke back for another kiss. 

 

“Are you really coming to L.A. with me?” Luke asks when he surfaces for air. “I mean, what about your cafes? And Chirrut and Baze?”

 

“Everything will be fine without me, I’m certain,” Bodhi assures with a laugh. “And if Jyn can jet off on holiday, I don’t see why I can’t enjoy myself as well.”

 

Luke smiles, his heart pounding in excitement and affection for the man standing before him. He gently slips a hand into Bodhi’s, lifting his eyes for a moment to observe their view. The wheel has already moved their capsule past the peak, now slowly returning them to the base at the river. The sky is darkening into dusk and Luke can almost see the faint lights of the stars beyond the receding clouds above. With a great sigh, he turns back to Bodhi with a regretful smile. 

 

“I only wish I had said something sooner…we would have had more time like this…”

 

Unbothered by the statement and the worry Luke is placing within those words, Bodhi shakes his head and squeezes tight Luke’s hand. 

 

“We have all the time in the world."

 

* * *

 

Cassian can't quite wrap his head around his day with Jyn. Their last day. As it happens, it all feels like a strange dream: an impossible, perfect haze of a day, which makes the harsh reality of what awaits them even more difficult. But they both do their best to push those worries to the back of their minds. 

 

After spending the better part of the morning in bed, they resigned to spend the rest of the day out in the sunshine. After grabbing a hearty brunch along the boardwalk of Venice Beach, they spend hours walking along the sand, occasionally stopping to sit and enjoy the sun.  

 

But their sunny winter day in California has an inevitable and uncompromising deadline. Soon, the sun set beyond the glistening waters of the Pacific Ocean as the pair sit cuddled on the cooling sands of the beach. 

 

“I’ll miss these,” Jyn whispers, mostly to herself as she observes the retreating light. 

 

Cassian squeezes her hand in response, his arms still cradling her against his chest. He smirks as supplies a witty response, “Do they not have sunsets in London?”

 

Jyn surpasses a laugh and nudges him with her elbow. “Certainly not ones over an ocean.”

 

“They are special here, aren’t they?” Cassian agrees after a moment. “I fell in love with them too, when I first moved.”

 

The air between them returns to silence, only the sounds of the crashing waves filling in for conversation as they stare out across the vast ocean. After a few moments, Jyn sits up properly and pulls away from Cassian. 

 

“We should get going,” she says softly, drawing her eyes away from the romantic scene before them to meet his gaze. “I need to grab dinner and make sure I’m all packed.”

 

Cassian nods as he stands and offers Jyn a helping hand to her feet. “You’re not trying to get rid of me yet, are you?”

 

Jyn’s cheeks redden as she slowly shakes her head. “I just thought you might need to get the girls, or have better things to do with your night. Or that you might be tired of my company by now.”

 

With a soft smile, Cassian cradles Jyn’s face in his hands and strokes her soft cheeks with his fingertips, planting a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I’m certainly never tired of you,” he assures. “And Sophie and Olivia are spending the night with their grandparents, it’s already taken care of.”

 

“Are you certain?”

 

“Yes, Jyn,” he chuckles, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they head for the car. “Now, why don’t we run to grocery store? I’ll make you dinner while you finish packing, then we can have the rest of the night to spend how we see fit.”

 

A smirk rises to Jyn’s lips then. “Oh? And how will we pass the time?”

 

“I can think of a few ideas,” Cassian teases. 

 

* * *

 

As promised, Cassian shows off his cooking skills by making a delicious homemade dinner of chiles rellenos and rice as Jyn finishes packing up her bags in preparation of her flight the next morning. They eat by candlelight on Luke’s back patio, sharing a bottle wine and desperately keeping all conversation on happier topics rather than their impending separation. 

 

After a few hours, the two wind up back where they started the day, limbs tangled in bed with a heavy heart. It’s already late into the night, and though both feel the weight of slumber tugging at their eyelids, they refuse to give in, clinging to their remaining time together, hoping for more moments and memories to take with them in a few hours time. 

 

“Why do you live in London, again?” Cassian sighs as Jyn rolls over to face him, her fingers reaching to gently brush back stray locks of hair falling into his eyes. 

 

"I know," Jyn mumbles a response, a sad smile pulling at her lips. "It feels like the distance is insurmountable," she says, eyes lowering to his lips, then the off-white sheets of the bed below them, falling into a silence.

 

"You know, long-distance relationships do happen," Cassian suggests after a moment, feeling a surge of bravery race through him. He carefully observes Jyn's immediate reaction: her body stiffening, her features hardening.

 

“Do they?” she asks softly, a hint of incredulity in her words as she pulls the cotton sheet closer to her chest. 

 

Cassian nods with a hopeful smile and asks, “It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?” 

 

Jyn blinks, focusing hard on the idea of a trans-Atlantic relationship. “Alright," she begins slowly. "Let’s say, we try it out. We both commit to flying back and forth as much as we can—"

 

"It's doable, definitely," Cassian nods eagerly.

 

"—but then," Jyn sighs, pinching her eyes shut for a moment. "Then, what if we hit a roadblock. Say, I can’t be away from work, or the girls can’t bare you being gone so often. Then we start arguing because we don’t know what else to do, and then what? Because that’s it, we’d go our separate ways, and it’s not like we’d ever run into each other again. And then what are we supposed to do?” 

 

Her eyes find Cassian’s again and she blinks to keep her emotions in check, watching his tense features as she delivers this harsh expectation of the future. 

 

“Or…” Jyn bites her lip, eyes lowering slightly. “Or maybe, we should just realize that what we’ve had these past two weeks has been wonderful. And maybe this is as good as it’s going to get and we should leave it at that, and not ruin the memories of it all. And maybe the fact that I’m leaving in a few hours is making this far more exciting than it really is.

 

As the silence between them builds to uncertain tension, Jyn shifts the pillows and blankets to prop herself up, leaning back against the headboard with a heavy sigh.

 

"I have another scenario for you,” Cassian starts after a few moments, sitting up and facing Jyn properly. "I'm in love with you."

 

Jyn’s mouth falls open as her eyes go wide, her voice failing to form an adequate response before Cassian continues. 

 

"I'm sorry for the extraordinarily unromantic and blunt delivery, but as problematical as this whole situation may be, I'm in love. With you. And I know I'm not just feeling this way because you're leaving,” he says, taking a deep breath to continue his momentum. "I can't figure out the mathematics of all this, but I just know that I love you. I can't believe how many times I keep saying it. But the fact that I'm even feeling like this again is phenomenal to me, because I never thought that I would. And I know that I'm a bit of a package deal—three for the price of one —and perhaps that's not something all that appealing, but fact of the matter is that I finally know what it is that I want. And what I want is you."

 

Cassian looks to Jyn then, eyes searching her features in an effort to decode whatever is running through her head, finding hesitation and uncertainty. 

 

"I...I wasn't expecting 'I love you’,” she says finally, her voice morphing into a soft, unsure form. Cassian is silent, waiting for an elaboration, but already feeling his confidence and courage deflating. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to find the right words to say.”

 

"I think...if the obvious doesn't come to mind then…just, forget I said anything,” Cassian replies softly, swallowing hard at his pride as he slowly nods his head in understanding. "It was stupid of me to say."

 

“No, Cassian…” Jyn quickly sits up and reaches across the duvet to place her hands on his arm. “There’s nothing stupid about it. Please, don’t think that.”

 

“It’s hard not to,” he mumbles with a groan, collapsing back on to the bed with a hand to his forehead.

 

“I’m sorry…” Jyn says again in a whisper. She pulls the sheets tighter to her chest and begins to worry at her lower lip. “Please know that this isn’t easy for me, either. If I were braver, maybe…but...I haven’t said those words to anyone other than Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze in a long, long time…and I know that if I say it now, it would kill me if this all went south. And I don’t know if I could survive that."

 

Cassian looks at her, through his own misery, and sees a similar pain and heartache he knows she’s tried to escape these past few weeks. She's still healing, and it wouldn't be right for him to press her on this matter, all things considered.

 

He slowly and gently takes her hands in his and gives them a squeeze. “How about…we just rewind everything back twenty minutes and forget I ever said anything?” he suggests with a laugh. “Back to us being extraordinarily compatible in this bed, and we’ll leave it at that? No worries about things we can't control.”

 

Jyn leans forward, with the slightest smile at the corners of her mouth, to press her lips against Cassian’s. She pulls back after a beat and rests her forehead against his. “I wish I could give you more. You deserve more.”

 

Cassian only responds with a soft, “I know,” before cradling Jyn’s head in both his hands and crashing their lips together once more. 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **Love Lost** \- The Temper Trap]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh6JDfxMdwg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how close we're getting to the end! AH! 
> 
> I split this last bit up, so there's one more chapter (a little reunion to bring everyone together) and then an epilogue. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter - we're finally at Jyn and Cassian's happy ending! And the reveal of Cassian's gift. :)
> 
> (Also, I saw The Last Jedi yesterday - and while I enjoyed it more than TFA, I'm honestly still so in love with Rogue One and am infinitely sad that the feeling will never be replicated!)
> 
> And thanks to everyone for the incredibly wonderful reception from returning to posting this story! All of your comments truly made my day and helped propel me to write.

As Jyn wakes, immediately finding her eyes heavy and head foggy with exhaustion, she wishes she could pinch her eyes shut and ignore the new day. Her last day. Her last few hours, really, before departing sunny Los Angeles and returning to London. Only two weeks ago, she thought this day might never come. Yet, somehow, before she had any say in the matter, it was upon her. And everything had changed.

 

Cassian is absent from his side of the bed, but Jyn can hear a faint clatter of dishware resonating from the kitchen. It's just after sunrise, only a faint light permeating through the windows. Jyn takes a moment to stare at the dimly lit ceiling and focus on the steady, though nervous, cadence of her breath. Her eyes flutter to the clock on the bedside table, dreading to accept that she only has a couple more hours before her car to the airport arrives. 

 

With a deep breath of courage, she throws back the covers and gets out of bed, sluggishly dressing and readying for the day. When she tucks away her last belongings into her bags, she scans the room for anything she may have missed. Sitting on the corner of the bedside table, lays the small, neatly wrapped box that Cassian had given to her at Leia and Han's Christmas party. With the downright stress and excitement of the last few days, Jyn has forgotten about the gift, but is saddened further by its presence. 

 

Jyn crosses the room to pick up the box, cradling it thoughtfully in her hands as she thinks that maybe it would be best to give it back to Cassian. His gift had been under different circumstances, after all. And after her failure to return his affection last night...perhaps he would not longer want her to have whatever it was. 

 

With a last look around the room, Jyn tucks her bags against the wall near the door and switches off the lights, slowly making her way downstairs. She finds Cassian in the kitchen, humming to himself as he washes dishes, a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast, on the table. He stops when he sees Jyn and quickly moves to greet her with a smile and a kiss. 

 

"You're far too much a morning person," Jyn teases as she slides into one of the seats. 

 

Cassian grins as he retrieves the coffee and mugs and places them on the table for Jyn. "Occupational hazard of being a parent," he explains. "Perhaps I'll catch up on all the lost sleep when they're older and can cook for themselves." 

 

As he sits down beside Jyn, he notices the familiar small box on the table. He looks up at Jyn in confusion. 

 

"You haven't opened that?" he asks with furrowed brows. 

 

"I thought...well, after everything...you might want it back," Jyn replies quietly.

 

But Cassian quickly shakes his head, gently sliding the box towards her. "It was a gift. Keep it.”

 

“Cassian—“ Jyn’s fingers return to the box, making to push it back.

 

But suddenly, his hand is covering hers, fingertips gently brushing her smooth skin, a small, indulgent moment of intimacy. “I want you to have it, Jyn,” he insists, before quickly withdrawing his touch. 

 

"Okay," Jyn accepts with a small smile. Her fingers caress the edges of the box and play with the little ribbon tied around it. “Should I open it now?”

 

“No, no,” Cassian swiftly shakes his head color rising to his cheeks. “I’ll be embarrassed if you do. Wait until…wait until later."

 

Jyn nods and tucks the gift into her purse. Cassian begins to eat and she follows suit, letting the silence between them grow and fill the room. 

 

She has so much she wants to say—to thank him and share with him just how happy he’s made her these past two weeks—but without the courage nor ability to express herself, she stays quiet.

 

Cassian, too, has a mind racing with thoughts, of practiced speeches in his head of further declarations of love, desperate pleas to ask for more time, for more opportunity to prove that what they have shared over the course of Jyn’s trip is nothing short of extraordinary.  But after his failed attempt to open up and bare his soul the night prior, he feels reluctant to push further, and to not only embarrass himself, but make Jyn feel ever the more uncomfortable. 

 

The pair exchange restrained and broken glances during their meal, Jyn only commenting for a moment of the quality of Cassian's cooking. They finish their food and Jyn helps Cassian clean up, despite his soft protestations against her efforts. Then, before either of them realize it, there's a knock on the door—Jyn's car service to transport her to the airport.

 

Cassian retrieves her bags from the bedroom, handing them off to the driver as Jyn lingers on the front steps of Luke's home, nervously fiddling with the straps of her handbag. He approaches her slowly, taking a deep breath he releases with a sorrowful smile. He takes her hands and squeezes them as they both fight to keep their composures.

 

"Well, Jyn Erso..." he says softly. "It's been a pleasure."

 

Jyn swallows hard as she forces a similarly sad smile, eyes already burning from the threat of tears. "Cassian...I...I just want to thank you. For everything. It's more than I've ever deserved."

 

"You know that's not true," he replies kindly. "You deserve the world."

 

"Hardly," Jyn chokes back a laugh as a tear escapes and slides down her cheek. 

 

"Listen, I know you may not want to, after everything I've said, but...I do hope you'll keep in touch, if only occasionally," Cassian says suddenly, a strength returning to his grip on her hands. "The girls will miss you, and they adore you."

 

"Oh, Cassian," Jyn sighs. "Of course. I'd never do anything to hurt them. I'll send them lots of postcards and pictures, I promise."

 

"And me?” His eyebrows raise hopefully.

 

"I'll keep in touch," Jyn assures. "If you want me to, that is. I don't want to make anything difficult for you."

 

He slowly shakes his head and smiles. "I just want to know you're happy and well, don't worry about me."

 

Jyn nods and slips her arms around his frame to embrace him, her head falling over his shoulder as he caresses her hair, his lips pressing against her head. "I'll miss you," she wants to whisper, but stops herself for fear of the floodgates in her eyes. 

 

Eventually, Jyn withdraws, because she knows she must. She kisses Cassian on the cheek as she moves back, a finger quickly wiping under her eyes as she forces the brightest smile she can conjure in that moment. 

 

"Goodbye, Cassian."

 

" _Hasta siempre_ , Jyn."

 

The two exchange a final broken smile before Jyn turns and walks towards the awaiting car. She slips in and settles into the seat, breathing heavily and feeling overly warm, despite the cool morning breeze. She buckles up and looks through the window as the driver shifts into drive and begins to pull away. Her eyes lock onto Cassian, standing in the doorway with a hand raised in farewell, until the car is down the street and he fades out of view. 

 

Jyn lets her tears fall freely in a silent sob, staring out the window and desperately hoping her driver won't bare witness to an impending emotional breakdown. 

 

"Did you have a good trip and holiday, ma'am?" the driver asks politely, and Jyn catches his kind eyes in the rearview mirror. 

 

"Yes, wonderful," she replies, clearing her throat to swallow her sadness. "The best ever," she adds softly, catching the polite smile of the driver before her eyes fall to her lap and her fidgeting fingers. 

 

The car continues along its slow journey in typical L.A. traffic, each light signal seemingly lasting forever. Jyn reaches in her bag for a tissue when her fingers feel the small gift from Cassian she had earlier tucked away. She pulls it out of her bag and holds it in her lap, fiddling with the ribbon for a moment, wondering if she should wait until she gets home to open it. 

 

Curiosity getting the better of her, she tugs at the ends of the bow and slides the ribbon off the box. She slowly and delicately breaks the tape holding the wrapping paper together, keeping it as intact as possible, as she reveals the small card stock box. She slips off the top to find something covered in tissue paper. She tears away the coverings to reveal a gorgeous necklace. Jyn inhales sharply as she observes the beautiful piece of jewelry, not having expected something so…intimate and romantic.

 

Hanging from the long, delicate silver strand, is a star-shaped pendant covered in blue stones—sapphires, the most likely guess. On either side rests a smaller, outlined star covered in small diamonds. It's breathtaking, and Jyn's first thought is to wonder exactly how much money Cassian had spent on such a lovely gift that she certainly does not deserve. 

 

She places the necklace back into the box as her fingers fumble to quickly open the accompanying note, seeing the messy, tight script of Cassian’s handwriting.

 

_Jyn,_

 

_When I was a boy, I was obsessed with the night sky. I memorized constellations and spent hours awake peering up at the vast expanse of the illuminated beyond. Something about those stars comforted me and made me feel alive, even when I would question everything else._

 

_This necklace belonged to my late_ abuela _. It was a gift from my_ abuelo _on their wedding day. Every memory I have of her, I can vividly picture this necklace at her chest. She never took it off, especially after_ abuelo _passed away just before their 50th wedding anniversary. They were very much in love, for their whole lives, even after marrying as young as they did. Their romance was something I always dreamed of._

 

_When my grandmother got sick, only a couple months after Marisa had passed, she gave me this necklace with specific instructions—to live a life full of love, no matter how devastated I had been at the time, and to give this necklace to the one person in the world that reminded me of the stars._

 

_While I'm certain you'll try to return this gift, I need you to know that I want you to have it, if only to remember me by._ Abuela _would want you to have it too—she would have adored you._

 

_Whatever happens…please don’t forget me._

 

_Yours always,_

_Cassian_

 

Jyn is surprised she is still able to read the words written through her blurry, tear-filled eyes. 

 

Dropping the letter to her lap, she picks up the necklace again and caresses the beautiful gems. She feels the back of the central silver heart, realizing it’s not smooth, and flips it over between her fingers. Etched in the back is an inscription: _Para mi estrella, con amor eterno._

 

And although Jyn’s command of the Spanish language is minimal at best, she’s thankful that in this instance, she understands completely. 

 

Jyn sits there in complete shock, tears streaming down her face as she clutches the note with an iron grip. Unsure of what else to do, she fumbles with the clasp of the chain and secures it around her neck, feeling the cold stone rest against her skin. Her fingers linger there as she breathes heavily, emotions overwhelming her. 

 

_Mi estrella_. My star.

 

The endearment echoes in her head. She can’t help but think of her father, Galen, wherever he may be. It’s been nearly four years since she’s last seen him, but she can still hear his voice in her head, greeting her with the happiest of smiles. ‘Stardust’ he called her; always had since she could remember. At times growing up, the nickname had felt more like her name than ‘Jyn’. 

 

She shakes her head, amazed by the familiarity of it all. She had been a similar child, infatuated with the twinkling lights of the night sky. Always staring and thinking of fairytales in far-off places and thrilling adventures. The stars were what connected her to her father, a life-long astronomer, and it seemed the stars had always been meaningful to Cassian, as well. 

 

The thought sparks a feeling of affection that surges in her chest and causes her tears to fall ever more freely and intensely. 

 

“Ma’am?” the driver asks in concern, peering back to her through the rearview mirror. “Is everything alright?”

 

Jyn nods and begins to wipe her tears. “Yes, I’m sorry…it’s just…it’s…” Words fail as her mind races a mile a minute.

 

“Ma’am?”

 

“Can we go back?” Jyn says suddenly, sniffling and blinking through her tears. 

 

“Pardon, ma’am?” the driver asks, confused not only by this display of emotion but by her request. 

 

“Can you turn around, and take me back?” she asks again. “Please, as fast as you can. It’s important.”

 

The driver mumbles something but nods in affirmative, pulling into the leftmost lane to make a U-turn at the next light. 

 

“Have you forgotten something?” he asks curiously as he sets them upon the route back to Luke’s.

 

“Yes,” Jyn replies without a hint of hesitation, a small smile creeping onto her face as her sadness fades away. “I’ve forgotten everything.”

 

* * *

Cassian watches as Jyn’s car pulls away and out of sight, letting out a heavy, burdened sigh before turning on his heel and retreating into Luke’s house.

 

He leans back against the door, momentarily. Taking deep breaths in an effort to calm himself, he looks around the house, suddenly seeing it differently than ever before. He’s spent countless hours at Luke’s, drinking and eating and sleeping on his couch. Luke’s had always been a safe haven during rough times. But that was before. Now, everywhere he looks in the house, he sees Jyn. Her sparkling green eyes and her vibrant, bright smile lighting up the room. A ghost of love, left to haunt him. 

 

With a groan, he trudges over to the sofa and collapses onto his back. With eyes pinched shut, he runs his palms over his face numerous times, unsure of what else to do besides mentally berate himself.

 

Why had he said anything? Why had he been stupid enough to open up, when she clearly had little intention of returning the favor? He had been stupid. Reckless. Pathetic.

 

Just as Cassian’s about to scream into the empty house, his phone begins to run. His heart races, hoping for a split second that it’s Jyn, but instead, the name of his eldest daughter flashes on the screen. He takes a moment to clear his throat and compose himself before answering. 

 

“ _Hola, mi amor, que pasa?_ ”

 

“Hi Dad,” Sophie says sweetly. “Abuelita Lupe wants to know what time you’re getting us.”

 

“ _Ay dios mio_ , am I late?” he groans, silently cursing himself.

 

“No, you’re fine, Dad,” Sophie laughs before explaining. "She wants to take us on a picnic, but wasn’t sure if we had enough time.”

 

“Oh,” Cassian sighs in relief. “That’s fine, I can pick you up whenever you’re ready, just let me know.”

 

“Thanks, Daddy,” she replies happily, then a beat passes and her voice changes. “Are you okay?"

 

“Yes, of course, _mi amor_ ,” Cassian says quickly. “Why do you ask?”

 

“You just sound…different. Sad,” Sophie says softly. Another pause on the end of the line signals her mind at work, and she suddenly asks bluntly, “Is it because Jyn left today?”

 

Cassian sighs again, knowing he’s raised two intelligent daughters. And though they might still be young, are clearly more attuned than he cares to admit. 

 

“Yes. Yes, it is. It’s just complicated, is all. You’ll understand when you’re older,” he says, hoping to divert the conversation. 

 

“Do you love her?” Sophie asks, point blank, not missing a beat. 

 

Cassian nearly drops the phone. “W-what?”

 

“You heard me, Daddy,” his daughter says sternly. "Do you love Jyn?”

 

“Sophie…”

 

“I won’t be upset if you do, Dad,” Sophie assures. "And neither will Olivia. We both like Jyn a lot."

 

“Soph…”

 

“Well, do you?” she asks again, and Cassian can imagine his daughter sassily standing with her hands on her hips, demanding an answer. 

 

Not wanting to lie or hide his feelings any longer, Cassian sighs and admits the truth. “Yes. I love Jyn.”

 

“She loves you too, you know,” Sophie says decidedly. 

 

“Oh, really? And how do _you_ know that?” he asks with a laugh. “You’re seven.”

 

“I have _eyes_ , Daddy. I saw the way she looked at you when you weren’t looking,” Sophie explains. “She loves you, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Yes, well…none of that matters now, anyway. She’s gone to the airport and she doesn’t think a long-distance relationship will work.”

 

“Then go to her, Dad!” Sophie exclaims. “Change her mind!”

 

“Soph, that’s not exactly how it works,” Cassian replies, shaking his head to himself. 

 

“But if you explain it to her, if you make her see just how much you love her…” Sophie sighs at the other end of the line. “You can’t just let her go, Dad. You have to go after her.”

 

“Sophie, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he says softly, trying to sound more pragmatic than defeated.

 

“If you don’t go now, and try one last time, you’re always going to regret it, won’t you?” Sophie suggests, standing her metaphorical ground. 

 

Cassian, stunned by his daughter’s words and insights, is at a loss for words.

 

“Do it for me and Liv," she continues. "We want you to be happy again. _Jyn_ makes you happy.”

 

“You and Olivia make me happy,” Cassian corrects, not wanting his own daughters to feel that he's somehow neglected them recently.

 

“I know we do, Dad, but in a different way,” Sophie assures. "But...Jyn makes you like you were when mom was still alive.”

 

Of all the surprising things Sophie has said to Cassian during their phone call, this is the most surprising. And the most meaningful. His breath hitches as he realizes that his girls are perhaps more observant than he gives them credit. “Sophie, you know I loved your mother very much...I still do.”

 

“I know, Dad. She loved you and would want you to be happy now. She would like Jyn,” she says gently.

 

“When did you get so smart?” he asks after a moment, releasing a soft chuckle. “I wish I could hug you, _mi amor_.”

 

He can hear the smile in his daughter's voice. “Does that mean you’ll go to the airport to see Jyn?” 

 

“Yes, Soph," he laughs. "I’ll go now and hopefully catch her. Give your sister a kiss for me. Call me when you’re picnic is done.”

 

“Okay, Dad. Good luck. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

When Cassian hangs up the phone, he takes a final deep breath of courage before rising from the sofa, hustling across the room with swift steps. He yanks open the front door and stops dead in his tracks, nearly tripping himself over from the sudden change in his natural momentum.

 

Much to his surprise, Jyn is rushing up the front walkway. She stops when she sees him standing there, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

 

“Thank god you’re still here…” she mumbles.

 

“Jyn, what’re you—?“ Cassian finds his voice failing him. 

 

“I…I just…I thought…well, that it would be stupid of me to leave before New Year’s Eve. I mean, who does that, right?” Jyn says with an awkward laugh, sniffling away the wetness in her eyes as she nervously fidgets with her hands. “And I know you didn’t exactly ask me out, but you did say you loved me. So, I figured I’ve got a date. If you’ll have me."

 

Cassian smiles slightly but gives Jyn an apologetic look, worried about what her reaction will be. “I have the girls with me on New Year’s Eve.”

 

With an unsettled and anxious feeling in his stomach, Cassian watches Jyn carefully, letting out a relieved breath as her lips curl into an excited grin. 

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

His heart leaps in his chest before he reaches out and envelopes Jyn in his arms, pulling her body as close to his as humanly possible. She immediately relaxes against him, tension and worry melting away in an instant as he cradles her head and buries his face in her shoulder. 

 

The only break apart when they hear approaching footsteps and a small, uncomfortable cough. 

 

Cassian looks up and sees Jyn’s driver along the walkway, her luggage in hand. 

 

“I’ll just..." the driver gestures awkwardly and places her bags on the concrete next to them. "Happy New Year," he smiles at them both with a tip of his hat, before quickly retreating to the safety of his car on the road.

 

Jyn bursts into an embarrassed laugh as she rests her forehead against Cassian's chest. "That man probably thinks I'm absolutely insane," she giggles. "I was crying like a madwoman in the car."

 

Cassian's hand cups her check as a flash of worry appears on his face. "Why were you crying?"

 

"Your letter...this necklace..." her hands fly to rest on the delicate jewelry hanging below her throat. "I couldn't leave..."

 

"I'm glad," Cassian admits with a slightly devilish grin. 

 

Jyn fights against her natural reaction to smile back. "I still don't know how to handle the intricacies of all this…” she says, wanting to temper his expectations just _slightly._  

 

But without missing a beat, Cassian grasps her hands and squeezes them tight. "We'll figure it out," he assures. "Together."

 

Jyn finds herself nodding in agreement. "And what do we do now?"

 

“Now?” Cassian grins and slips his hands around Jyn’s waist, pulling her hips to his. "Now we gather your things and go to my house, since Luke will be back later today and you need a place to stay." 

 

"But the girls?” Jyn asks seriously. “I can get a hotel."

 

Cassian shakes his head. "The girls will be thrilled, I promise."

 

"Are you sure you want me to stay with you?” Jyn asks again. "I mean, I can only stay a few more days before I have to get back to work…"

 

"Stay for a day, stay forever,” Cassian laughs, earning a light, playful slap from Jyn. 

 

She rolls her eyes even as her arms snake around his neck and stroke the back of his neck. "Are you positive?"

 

Cassian shakes his head in disbelief. "If you ask me again, I swear...I'll..."

 

"You'll what?" she asks teasingly.

 

Cassian doesn't answer, instead, he lifts Jyn up, showering her with kisses as he spins them both around. Jyn's lips only break away to let out a thrilled giggle, feeling the happiest she's ever felt in a long, long time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **You Send Me** \- Aretha Franklin]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQNJTmyPdnw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah guys - here we are at the last chapter! I can't believe it. We still have the epilogue left to go, but this is basically the last chapter that aligns with The Holiday movie as well. 
> 
> Apologies for this being late - I had intended to post this on Christmas. Hopefully I'll get my butt in gear and finish the epilogue by New Year's Eve. 
> 
> But thank you all for such lovely comments from the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well.

Luke can't stop teasing Bodhi as their car battles with the typical Los Angeles traffic between Luke's house and Leia and Han's place across town. Bodhi's face is stuck out the rolled down window, gaze excitedly darting about as the final rays of sunshine fade into the night sky, Christmas lights still adorning the streets and slowly twinkling to life.

 

"Stop laughing at me," Bodhi rolls his eyes, swatting with his hand back towards Luke while he continues to take in his surroundings. He hears Luke soft giggles as he hums along to the music playing on the radio. "I mean it, don't make me fly back to London."

 

"You wouldn't," Luke retorts with a teasing eye-roll. "You enjoy this warmth too much."

 

"That's true," Bodhi admits, finally falling back to rest against the seat. "I never realized December weather could be so enjoyable. I for one do not miss my wool coat."

 

"Welcome to Southern California," Luke grins at his companion, before turning his eyes back forward to drive through the now green traffic signal. 

 

When they finally arrive at Leia and Han's, Bodhi quickly stifles a yawn as Luke parks the car on the street, still feeling a bit jet-lagged from their travels the previous day. But determined to enjoy the night, despite any lack of energy, he's already downed two espressos while enlisting Luke's help earlier in baking some homemade Millionaire's Shortbread for the party. 

 

Bodhi's only mission for the night is to impress Leia, much to Luke's amusement. Even after many assurances that Bodhi need only be himself, the Londoner spent the entire day fussing over what to bake, his outfit, and his general attitude towards the night. At this point, nothing would distract him from winning over the hearts of Luke's sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law.

 

As they walk up to the house, hand-in-hand, Luke can sense the tension and anxiety rising in Bodhi. He offers a gentle squeeze of his hand and a smile before reaching up to ring the doorbell.

 

In the house, they can hear music and laughter, the tell-tale signs of a bustling party already begun. It takes only a few moments before the door flies open to reveal a petite brunette, her long hair intricately plaited and tied. As soon as her eyes fall on Luke, a wide grin spreads across her face and she erupts into an excited greeting. 

 

"Oh my god, Luke!" she jumps forward and throws her arms around him, squeezing him with all her might.

 

"Hi Leia," Luke laughs, returning the hug with enthusiasm. 

 

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back!" she gushes as she ushers both men into the house. "And who is this?" Leia grins as she appraises Bodhi, giving Luke a knowing look.

 

"Leia, I'd like to introduce you to—"

 

"Bodhi?!" A shocked and excited voice carries from across the room, and Luke curiously peers behind his sister to find the source. Standing near the kitchen doorway, an arm slipped around Cassian's waist, is a petite woman, her brown hair pulled into a messy bun. 

 

"Jyn!" Bodhi remarks in astonishment as the woman approaches before throwing her arms around him. The pair embrace tightly and share giddy squeaks of excitement before both launching into simultaneous conversation.

 

"What are you doing here?" 

 

"I thought you flew home?"

 

"I swear, I've been meaning to call," they both say in unison, earning laughter from their friends. Luke and Leia stand by and share an amused smile.

 

"I'm sorry, I've interrupted haven't I?" Jyn says apologetically, suddenly realizing her intrusion.

 

"Yes, you have, love," Bodhi teases, earning a stern look from his sister. "But now that you have, you should meet Luke. Officially." He gestures to the shorter, shaggy-haired blond standing next to him.

 

Luke smiles shy and extends his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Jyn. I've heard lots about you."

 

Jyn looks at his hand for a moment, before brushing it aside to envelop him in a hug. Luke stills at the informality and releases a surprised laugh. "Oh!"

 

"I've heard your Chirrut's new favorite, so I hardly think a handshake is sufficient," Jyn giggles, pulling back from the embrace. She glances at Bodhi and gives him an approving wink. “He is much cuter than Scott.”

 

Luke’s cheeks warm as Bodhi adamantly nods in agreement. “My thoughts exactly.”

 

Bodhi places an affectionate kiss on Luke’s rosy red cheek before looking up to see the attractive man now standing next to Jyn, an arm slipped around her waist. An eyebrow instinctively raises at Jyn as Luke greets his friend. 

 

“Cass, it’s good to see you,” Luke smiles, moving forward to hug the man tightly. Before the two can exchange any further pleasantries, two little girls run up in excitement. 

 

“Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke!” they both yell, running across the room to greet the man. Luke grins and bends down to scoop the little girl into his arms, the older girl hugging his legs.

 

“Daddy, Uncle Luke’s home!” the young girl giggles.

 

Cassian laughs and grabs his daughter’s outstretched hand. “I know, _mi_ amor, I can see that."

 

As pieces of understanding begin to build in Bodhi’s mind, his eyebrow raises ever more higher as he looks at Jyn in shock. She gives him an innocent smile, knowing she may have omitted a few minor details about everything with Cassian since they had last spoke. 

 

“Sophie, Olivia—this is Bodhi,” Luke introduces the girls, who both give shy smiles and waves to the new guest. “Bodhi, these are Cassian’s daughters.” 

 

Attempting to cover his surprise, Bodhi smiles warmly and offers them a friendly wave to say hello.

 

“Well, come in and meet the rest of the group,” Leia says eventually, ushering Bodhi and Luke to join the party. Sophie and Olivia immediately grab Luke’s hand and pull him down the hall, further into the house. 

 

“I think I need a refill,” Jyn says, tugging Leia along to the kitchen. 

 

“Yes, absolutely! Bodhi, what’ll you have? Red or white? Something stronger?” she asks, ever the gracious host. 

 

“Jyn can decide,” he smiles, before he’s suddenly left alone in the entryway with Cassian. 

 

The pair stand awkwardly for a moment before Cassian extends a hand. 

 

“It’s good to finally meet you, Bodhi,” he says as Bodhi slowly reaches up to accept his handshake. “Jyn’s told me endless stories about you.”

 

“I can’t say I’ve had the same pleasure,” Bodhi says civilly, but with a slight bristle to his tone. 

 

“Uh no, I know, Jyn says she’s been meaning to call you,” Cassian replies, nerves building as he leads them down the hall. “I’m sure me and my…situation…must come as a bit of a surprise.”

 

“Just a bit,” Bodhi nods as he follows. 

 

They stop at the edge of the room, casually glancing around at the party as Cassian does his best to keep up his confidence and Bodhi goes about his brotherly duty of being protective. 

 

“So, how’re things going with Jyn?”

 

* * *

 

"Should I be offended that you didn’t give Bodhi the third degree?" Luke laughs as he turns to Leia and Jyn, watching from afar as Bodhi speaks to Cassian in his best attempt at being imposing and intimidating. 

 

“I’m just thankful Bodhi’s willing to put up with you,” Leia teases. “I won’t be saying anything to put him off.”

 

Luke rolls his eyes before taking a sip of his drink, Jyn laughing beside him. 

 

“I do feel bad, though,” Jyn admits. “I sort of blindsided Bodhi. And he’s always been protective, especially with all my terrible relationships of boyfriends-past.” 

 

“He’s a good sibling,” Luke says pointedly, earning a middle finger from his sister as she reaches across the kitchen counter to grab an hors d’oeurve. “I think it’s sweet.”

 

“It is,” Jyn agrees. “But that’s Bodhi, I’m sure you’ve already gathered.” 

 

“I know—I’m lucky to have him,” Luke says softly, earning a kind smile from Jyn. 

 

“And he’s lucky to have you, it seems,” she says. “And like I said, if you’ve passed Chirrut’s standards, you’re already one of the family as far as I’m concerned.”

 

“Thank you, Jyn,” Luke says, genuinely taken aback. “That…means a lot, you have no idea.”

 

“Good,” she grins, turning back across the room. “Now, when do you two suppose I should go save Cassian?”

 

“Eh, let him sweat it out a bit more,” Leia laughs. “Cassian can handle it.”

 

“You’re so mean, Leia,” Luke shakes his head. “I’ll help run interference. Besides, once we get some alcohol into Bodhi, he’ll loosen up.”

 

“I like your thinking, Luke,” Jyn giggles, grabbing an extra glass of wine for Cassian as she follows Luke across the room to the pair.

 

When they interrupt the conversation, Luke takes the lead and diverts Bodhi’s attention, pulling him away to introduce him around to the rest of the party. Bodhi departs cordially, smiling kindly at Cassian, but giving Jyn a look she can’t quite decipher. 

 

When the couple is out of earshot, she hands Cassian the glass and sighs apologetically, “I’m sorry about that, I hope he didn’t say anything to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

Cassian’s nose scrunches up as she shakes his head. “No, no, nothing like that,” he says, much to Jyn’s surprise. “He was just being an older brother, which I can’t argue with. I do have sisters, remember.”

 

Jyn raises an eyebrow as he reaches to grab and squeeze her hand. “Oh? What did you two talk about, then?”

 

“Oh, I’m not at liberty to say,” Cassian shrugs with a mischievous grin. “Come on, Sophie’s trying to get our attention and I think Lando’s done being a babysitter tonight."

 

* * *

 

The party continues as the night slowly ticks along toward midnight and the new year, a few more friends and family of Leia and Han’s trickling in. Bodhi and Jyn spend the majority of the night apart, absorbed by their significant others and their new friends. And, on Jyn’s end, out of a slight fear of what Bodhi’s reaction is to her relationship with Cassian. But as midnight quickly approaches, they both know they can’t dance around each other forever. 

 

Bodhi pours two glasses of red wine before scanning the room. He finds Jyn near the fireplace, holding up Cassian’s youngest daughter in her arms as his oldest sits on the ottoman with Leia, petting Chewy. Cassian is not far as he laughs heartily with Han and Luke. Observing his sister, giggling and playfully entertaining the two girls, he can’t help but smile, an overwhelming sense of relief running through his veins. He picks up the glasses and crosses the floor, weaving past Leia and Han’s other guests. 

 

“Care for another drink?” Bodhi asks to get Jyn’s attention. She turns with a small smile and nods, putting down Olivia before taking the glass. 

 

“Should we talk outside?” Jyn suggests, pointing towards the glass doors leading to the backyard. Bodhi follows his sister out, closing the door behind them, dulling the noise of the party within. Jyn settles into one of the wooden patio chairs and waits for her brother to join her, a soft and apologetic smile on her lips. 

 

“Are you going to scold me then?” she inquires after taking a healthy sip of her wine. “I’ve been preparing myself all night.”

 

Bodhi rolls his eyes. “You make me sound so loving,” he says sarcastically. “No, I’m not going to scold you. You aren’t a child."

 

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” she points out, teasingly. 

 

“Yes, well—you might have deserved it then. You don’t now.”

 

“I don’t?” she blinks in surprise. “You seemed fairly peeved earlier.”

 

“You did fail to mention some rather crucial information about your involvement with Cassian,” Bodhi points out. “I was shocked, to say the least.”

 

“You know, that’s not entirely fair considering I know most of what I know about Luke through Chirrut, not you,” Jyn replies, a slight edge to her voice. 

 

“Jyn, relax…” Bodhi begins to laugh. “Why are we even arguing?”

 

“I…I don’t know…” Jyn lets out a chuckled sigh. “I thought I needed to be defensive. I know I’ve had some shite relationships in the past, and I just…wanted to be sure you liked Cassian. I was going to tell you all about him and this whole complicated situation, but I needed time. And then you just pop up here in L.A.! I wasn’t prepared for it.”

 

“It’s alright, Jyn, really,” Bodhi says, reaching across to place a comforting hand on hers. “I admit, I was angry and a bit concerned earlier tonight, but…well…it seems I have nothing to be concerned about.”

 

“No?”

 

“As long as you tell me that you love Cassian, and those girls, and that you want this—and I mean, _really want this_ —I’ll support you, of course,” Bodhi promises. 

 

“I do. _Really_. I’m scared as hell about how complicated it all is, but Cassian…well, he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Jyn says with confidence. 

 

“I absolutely agree,” Bodhi grins immediately, raising his glass to hers. 

 

“So, Luke’s great,” Jyn says after a pause. “It’s a wonder how he puts up with you.”

 

“Ha ha,” Bodhi mumbles behind his glass.

 

“You aren’t planning on moving here…are you?” Jyn asks. 

 

Bodhi shakes his head. “No, could never with my business. Though—don’t tell Leia yet—Luke’s been offered a few opportunities in London, so he might be thinking of relocating. Why? Are you planning on moving here?”

 

“The notion might have crossed my mind once or twice these past few days,” Jyn says innocently. “It’s all a bit sudden though, and there are so many logistics to work through first, so…I don’t know. Don’t say anything to Cassian yet, but it’s…on the horizon...”

 

“Not a word,” Bodhi agrees. 

 

“Speaking of, I hope you didn’t say anything too harsh to him,” Jyn narrows her eyes. “What did you say exactly? Cassian wouldn’t share.”

 

“Ah, good man. Knew I liked him,” Bodhi winks. “Sorry, love, confidential conversation.”

 

“That isn’t fair!”

 

“Never said it was,” he shrugs, earning a smack on his shoulder. “Ow! This is how I’m treated after two weeks apart?”

 

“What did you two talk about?” Jyn demands.

 

“Nothing of consequence, I promise,” Bodhi says quickly, and Jyn always knows when her brother is lying. 

 

“Bodhi—“

 

They’re interrupted by the glass door opening and Han sticking his head out the door. 

 

“Hey, get in here you two, it’s almost midnight,” he says, waving at them to rejoin the party. “Your dates are getting lonely.”

 

“Oh, shut it Han,” Jyn laughs as she and Bodhi move back towards the house.

 

“Don’t make me kick you out, Erso, I’ll do it,” he teases as they move past him. Jyn just grins and gives him a peck on the cheek as she brushes past, scanning the room for Cassian. 

 

She finds him near the fireplace with Luke, both holding two glasses of champagne for herself and Bodhi. Leia is running around the room, rounding up her guests and making sure they each have a glass for themselves, even handing two special glasses of sparkling cider to Sophie and Olivia. The television is already on and tuned to some celebration program hosted by various celebrities and tv personalities. 

 

A minute to midnight, Jyn looks around and marvels at how different her life was, just a few weeks earlier. Now, standing in Leia and Han’s living room surrounded by new friends, Cassian, the girls, and Bodhi, she knows the new year will bring a whole new adventure. 

 

Cassian slips an arm around her waist as the countdown to the new year begins, and she greets this small gesture with the brightest smile possible. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” Cassian whispers, squeezing her tight as the room begins to count the seconds left in the night.

 

_Ten!_

 

_Nine!_

 

_Eight!_

 

“Oh, nothing,” Jyn smiles. 

 

_Seven!_

 

_Six!_

 

She peers to her left and sees Bodhi and Luke, both grinning at one another like besotted fools, and she laughs to herself.

 

“I’m just happy to be here. I’m glad I stayed.”

 

“I am too, Jyn.”

 

_Five!_

 

_Four!_

 

She looks around the room again and holds on to Cassian’s hand tightly. As complicated as she expects everything to be in the new year, she’s more than ready for the thrill of it all. 

 

_Three!_

 

_Two!_

 

Jyn takes a deep breath. 

 

_One!_

 

_Happy New Year!_

 

“Happy New Year, Jyn,” Cassian says softly, dipping down to press his lips against hers, as the room goes into excited cheers of their own. 

 

“Happy New Year, Cassian,” Jyn replies with a perfectly happy and content smile. 

 

Bodhi and Luke are the first to greet them, but before any of them can say a word, Sophie and Olivia bound across the room in excited giggles. They jump up into Cassian and Jyn’s arms immediately, kissing their cheeks and hugging them tightly. Cassian sends them both to say a quick ‘happy New Year’ to each of their aunts and uncles gathered and laughs as they move from Bodhi and Luke to Leia and Han and so forth throughout the room. 

 

Luke turns to Jyn first before anyone else. 

 

“Happy New Year, Jyn. Thank you for finding me on that vacation rental site,” he laughs, raising his glass of champagne.

 

“And a Happy New Year to you, Luke. Thank you for convincing me to swap homes with you,” she grins and raises her own, clinking it against his own. 

 

The pair share a knowing grin before they’re interrupted by the friends and family gathered around them. 


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ **Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas** \- Leslie Odom Jr.]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08S_tTSJaQg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taken me FAR longer than I had anticipated/promised, so for that I feel infinitely guilty! I think subconsciously, I didn't want to say goodbye to this fic and was delaying working on it for as long as possible. But here it is! It's focused on Jyn and Cassian, so who knows...maybe there'll be a little something focused on Luke and Bodhi in the future! But no plans as of now. :P
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a kudos and/or comment and continued to read! The lovely reception from this fandom helped me keep writing and makes me want to write a million RebelCaptain fics forever and ever. 
> 
> Thanks to all...and I hope you enjoy!  
> (Honestly I may have gone overboard with the FLUFF.) <3

Chirrut can’t remember a time when he didn’t absolutely love Christmas. The merriment and joy of everyone and everything around never failed to bring a warmth to his heart. And when the Erso family had moved next door to him and Baze, all those years ago, he had enjoyed spoiling them with Christmas cheer each and every single year since. 

 

But this particular Christmas is extraordinarily special. As the first Christmas spent with both Jyn and Bodhi, and what Chirrut referred to as “the extended family,” he is looking forward to the house filled with laughter and love.  

 

After the holiday season two years prior, when Jyn and Luke swapped homes for Christmas, they set into motion a myriad of events that changed the lives of everyone involved and connected to the two.

 

Only a few months after taking a full-fledged leap into their relationship, Jyn began exploring job opportunities in Los Angeles, which proved slightly more difficult than she had anticipated with regards to a work visa. But she and Cassian made the temporary distance work, flying back and forth every month for a few days. Jyn traveled to L.A. more, to both enable Cassian to be with his girls more often and to take the opportunity to interview with prospective jobs. It took longer than she would have liked before finding a dream position at the Getty Museum, thanks to the help provided by her now-former boss at the Tate Modern. After taking a little over a month to relocate to America, Jyn has been living abroad for nearly ten months now, and it has been almost six months since she had last seen Baze and Chirrut. Jyn is excited to spend even just a few days with her favorite couple, and for Sophie and Olivia to experience London for the very first time.

 

Luke, on the other hand, had little trouble getting his affairs in order, thanks to Professor Yoda's generous help. But he had decided to remain in Los Angeles for the time being, wanting to be close to Leia for all the planning leading up to her and Han's wedding. But Luke traveled often, jetting off on assignment by the professor's request to cities all around Europe, where Bodhi would often meet him for a weekend, or he'd stop through London on his way back home. But since wrapping up his job at Yavin Publishing, and Leia and Han now long settled into married life, Luke is putting his move to London as a top priority for after the holidays. 

 

Gathering everyone he loved and cared for under one roof was precisely how Chirrut liked to spend the last few days of the year. And, as always, Baze was eager to host and cook for the group to make them feel as home as possible.

 

On Christmas Eve, after a weekend work trip, Chirrut and Baze return to their home in London and immediately begin prepping for their family dinner. Deciding to forego the usual party with their peers and colleagues, this year Baze is throwing all his efforts into a large, hearty meal of a prime rib roast with his secret dry rub, and all the side dishes he could think of, from balsamic glazed brussels sprouts to yorkshire puddings. And of course, Bodhi has been commissioned to bake a dessert of his choice, alongside his customary red velvet cake for Chirrut.

 

The house is decorated to the nines and cozy beyond belief, presents piled up beneath the tree. Both men grow anxious and excited as the evening draws near. 

 

Some, more than others.

 

“Do you think I should give Jyn a call? She should be here by now, right?” Baze grumbles, moving around the kitchen to check on his roast and finish prepping the rest of their dinner.

 

“Isn’t it barely six o’clock?” Chirrut asks amusedly, sipping on a cup of tea at the kitchen counter. “I thought she said six-thirty?”

 

Baze pauses for a moment as he whisks the gravy over the stove. “Well, Jyn’s naturally early, isn’t she? It’s unlike her. She’d usually be here by now.”

 

“I’m sure the timing of things change when looking after two little girls,” Chirrut laughs in response. A noise at the front door draws his attention. “See, I bet that’s her now!”

 

Baze says nothing as he pretends to refocus on cooking, containing his eagerness in nonchalance as he awaits Jyn’s arrival in the kitchen. 

 

“We’re here!” a voice calls down the hallway, which definitely does not belong to Jyn. Instead, moments later, Bodhi strolls in with Luke, Leia, and Han in tow. He moves first to greet Baze and Chirrut with a hug and kiss and place his two cake carriers on the counter. 

 

“Ah, Luke my boy, it’s good to have you back,” Chirrut grins as Luke moves to greet him. “Leia, Han—so good to have you both here this holiday!”

 

“Thank you so much for hosting us,” Leia greets, helping Han unload the bottles of wine and champagne they’ve brought. 

 

“I trust you’re enjoying your trip so far?” 

 

“Oh absolutely! We’ve only been here for a few hours, but London is absolutely gorgeous,” Leia says before moving to sit next to him as Bodhi goes off to help Han organize the gifts under the Christmas tree and Luke aids Baze in preparing his many appetizers. 

 

“Yes,” Chirrut grins. “It is lovely, isn't it? The city has such energy this time of year...and Baze always tells me how beautiful the decorations are."

 

"They are, absolutely," Leia replies with a smile. "It's taken Luke long enough to bring us along, but being here for Christmas is well worth it.”

 

“Well, once he’s settled here, you’ll have to visit more often,” Chirrut says happily. “Baze and I are really looking forward to his move. We can’t wait to have him here, full-time.”

 

“I know he feels the same,” Leia replies. “I must admit, as his protective sister, I’ve been dreading it all. But, I’m excited for him. And pleased that he has you two and Bodhi to rely on, if needed.”

 

Chirrut nods, understanding the sentiment. “He’ll be in good hands, I promise."

 

A ring of the door bell captures their attentions, and after a muffled conversation at the door, Chirrut hears the excited giggles and pattering feet of Cassian’s two young girls, running into the house.

 

“Aunt Leia! Uncle Baze! Uncle Chirrut!” Sophie and Olivia exclaim, hopping into the arms of the three adults, excited to see them. “Merry Christmas!”

 

“Well hello there, darlings!” Leia coos. “Wait, aren’t we missing a few people?”

 

“Dad and Jyn are next door, gathering up the Christmas presents,” Sophie replies in a matter-of-fact tone. “Jyn was worried we were late, so she sent us over first.”

 

Chirrut hears Baze let out a small chuckle across the kitchen, before clearing his throat and heading into the adjoining pantry. 

 

“So where were you all today? Did Jyn take you anywhere fun?” Chirrut asks, pulling Olivia onto his lap.

 

“Yes! We went ice-skating outside the Tower of London and then we walked around the Christmas market by the river and then the Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park!” Sophie and Olivia talk over each other, telling Leia and Chirrut the tales of their exciting day. 

 

About ten minutes later, Jyn and Cassian finally stroll into the house, bags of gifts in hand. They find the group now all gathered in the kitchen, nibbling on Baze’s appetizers, and awaiting their arrival. 

 

“Here they are, finally!” Bodhi announces as he sees them first, earning a joyful chorus of voices. 

 

Jyn shoots him a dirty look before first moving to greet Baze, who stops fussing over his roast to offer her open arms. 

 

“It’s good to see you, little sister,” he says softly, squeezing her tightly in a bear hug. “Sorry we weren’t able to see you when you first arrived.”

 

“Oh, nonsense,” Jyn waves it off. “We knew you’d be out of town, but we wanted to get a few more days of sightseeing in this week, since we can’t stay for New Years.”

 

She moves across the kitchen to greet Chirrut with a kiss on his head. “I hope you two had a good time in Paris?”

 

“We did, absolutely,” Chirrut grins. “The orchestra Baze conducted was phenomenal!”

 

"As always," Jyn muses, moving around to greet Leia and Han. "I'm glad to see you both made it here safely! How was the flight?"

 

"Far too long, and this nerf-herder was asleep for most of it," Leia laughs and Han groans in response. 

 

"I was tired," Han says in defense. "Besides, what else was I supposed to do for 10 hours?"

 

"Entertain your wife, perhaps?" Leia replies with a grumble, playfully hitting Han on the arm.

 

Cassian laughs. "I love to travel, but I despise flying. I never get any sleep."

 

"How did the girls do on their first big trip?" Leia asks, turning to Jyn.

 

"Oh, much better than him," Jyn responds in a tease. "They were so excited the first few hours, then they crashed and were sound asleep for the majority of the ride. Me, on the other hand, was working for most of the flight. And was trying to ignore Cassian's constant jitters."

 

"What? You shouldn't be working, you're on vacation!" Han exclaims, earning a look from Cassian as if to say, 'That's what I told her!'

 

"I know, I know," Jyn sighs. "But since I'm still the newest staff member, I feel like I'm morally obligated to be reachable. That's why we aren't staying through New Years. I'm helping to run a few events."

 

"Bodhi's right, you are a workaholic," Han nods with a grin as he jutts his thumb towards his wife. "And I thought _this one_ was bad."

 

Leia gives him a dirty look and is about to reply when Chirrut interrupts. 

 

"Since Baze is nearly ready with dinner, why don't we do a round of presents? We've lots to open this year!" Chirrut says happily, gesturing towards the group to make their way into the living room. 

 

Jyn gathers Sophie and Olivia and tells them how it's always been a tradition with Chirrut and Baze to each open one present on Christmas Eve, leaving the rest to be opened on Christmas morning alongside the 'gifts from Santa'. 

 

Everyone huddles around the cozy living room, between the roaring fireplace and the decorated tree. Sophie and Olivia runs between them all, retrieving everyone a gift to open before settling down on the floor with their own wrapped presents to devour into. 

 

Sophie receives a violin from Baze, more expensive than Cassian cares to even imagine, but will be a wonderful instuments for his eldest to continue pursuing her interest in music. Chirrut gifts Olivia a set of watercolors after learning from Jyn how often she likes to draw and paint. Both Chirrut and Han open gifts from Bodhi—a delicate tea set and a book about the history of british pubs and beers, respectively. Baze receives a first edition book by his favorite author from Jyn, while Leia is given a French designed silk scarf and clutch from Luke's recent work trip to Paris. Luke himself is gifted a book about his favorite photographer, Edward Steichen, from Cassian. Bodhi receives a handmade card and framed photo from Sophie and Olivia, for their newest and most favored uncle. Cassian, much to his surprise, is given one of Chirrut's paintings—one that once graced the walls of many museums around the world. 

 

Jyn kept until the end without a gift to open is the first to react to a ring of the doorbell.

 

She looks in confusion to Chirrut and Baze. “Are we expecting anyone else?” she asks. “I thought it was just family tonight?”

 

They both shake their head and shrug in ignorance before Cassian perks up and jumps up from his seat, checking the time on his watch. 

 

“Perfect. My Christmas gift for Jyn has arrived, right on time,” he grins, quickly winking across the room at Bodhi—an action that Jyn does not miss. 

 

“What’s going on with you two?” she asks with furrowed brows before Cassian disappears to answer the door and Bodhi motions for his sister to stand up. “Should I be concerned?”

 

“Just wait, Jyn,” Bodhi laughs, guiding his sister towards the center of the room, facing her away from the entryway. 

 

“Wait for what?” she says exasperatedly. “You know I don’t handle surprises well.”

 

“You’ll like this one, I promise,” he says softly, waiting for Cassian to reappear.

 

A few moments later, Bodhi looks up and smiles widely, and Jyn has to contain her curiosity and natural urge to whip around to take a peek. 

 

“Who’s that?” Jyn hears Olivia whisper to Sophie, who merely shrugs, unsure of who the newly arrived stranger standing next to their father might be. 

 

"Well, can I turn around now?" she says impatiently, crossing her arms in frustration.

 

“Merry Christmas, Jyn,” a man says after a deep breath. Jyn instantly recognizes the voice and slowly turns around in shock. 

 

She does not trust her ears, and she hardly trusts her eyes when they finally fall on the man standing before her, next to Cassian. “Papa?” Jyn blinks. “You’re…is that really you?”

 

Galen Erso nods slowly, unsure of how his daughter will ultimately react to his sudden arrival. 

 

“I’m so happy to see you, Papa,” she says finally, taking swift steps across the hardwood to fall into his arms. “I've missed you."

 

“I know, Stardust. I’ve missed you, too,” he whispers in her ear, tears falling down his cheeks in relief. “I’m so sorry, for everything.”

 

“Don’t. It’s not the time for that right now,” Jyn shakes her head against his shoulder. “I’m so happy you’re here, I can’t believe it.”

 

"It was time I came home," he says simply, squeezing his daughter tight and kissing her on the head. 

 

The room is quiet as the pair hugs and cries together, looking on in happiness and understanding. When they pull apart minutes later, Jyn quickly wipes her tears away and does her best to regain composure. 

 

"Right, well...I should introduce you," she says, her voice shaking slightly with nerves. She gestures towards Leia and Han and Luke, and Galen politely shakes hands with them. When he sees Chirrut and Baze, he greets them as old friends do, with a tight embrace and a look that conveys more than words ever could. 

 

When he reaches the girls, who are both now shyly clinging to Cassian's legs, he lowers into a squat at their level and extends a hand to them. "You must be Sophie and Olivia," he says with a gentle smile. "You father has told met lots about you. I'm Galen."

 

"Hi...," they both say shyly. "Are you Jyn's dad?"

 

Galen nods his head and chuckles. "I am, yes."

 

"Should we call you Grandpa Galen, then?" Olivia asks suddenly, earning a nervous laugh from Cassian as they look up at him.

 

"Alright, I think it's time for dinner," Chirrut announces, saving Cassian from having to respond. "Girls, why don't you help Uncle Bodhi finish setting the table?"

 

"Okay Uncle Chirrut," they happily agree, following Bodhi's lead out of the room. He and Baze gesture to the rest of the group to follow, leaving Jyn alone with Galen and Cassian.

 

"You'll stay for dinner right, Papa?" Jyn asks hopefully. 

 

Galen cracks a smile and nods. "I'll stay for everything, from now on, Stardust. I promise." He kisses her on her forehead again before turning to Cassian. Jyn swears she sees a wordless exchange between them, before Galen excuses himself to join the rest of the party. 

 

Jyn lets out a sigh as Cassian steps towards her and takes both of her hands in his.

 

"Thank you," she says softly. "This is...simply the best gift anyone has ever given me."

 

Cassian grins. "I'm glad to hear it."

 

"Why did you go through all of this? I mean, it must have taken weeks if not months to find him. And I don’t even want to try and guess how you convinced him to come here tonight.”

 

Cassian merely shrugs. “I did this for you, Jyn. I know how much you’ve missed him since we met—you’re always saying you wish he could meet Sophie and Olivia—and it wasn’t much trouble, honest. Bodhi helped a lot. And your father was more than happy to come. We all knew how happy this would make you. And…well…I sort of needed Galen here, anyway.”

 

Jyn's brows raises an eyebrow. “Oh? And why’s that?”

 

Cassian takes a deep breath before replying, “I…wanted to ask in person, for his blessing.”

 

Before Jyn can conjure up the proper words to respond, Cassian is already down on one knee, a ring box appearing between his hands, seemingly out of nowhere.

 

“Jyn… _mi estrella bonita_ …ever since I drunkenly showed up at Luke’s house that night two years ago, I’ve known you were the one. Every day since then has just been confirmation. You mean the world to me. You make me a better man, a better father, a better editor even. Everything you do, makes every part of my life better. I love you with all my heart and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, as husband and wife. So, Jyn Lyra Erso…will you marry me?”

 

“Oh Cassian, of course I will,” Jyn replies with next to no hesitation and smiles, choking out a hiccuped laugh through her tears.

 

She motions for him to stand and she immediately wraps her arms around his neck and crashes their lips together. “I love you so much,” she says when they finally part. Cassian reaches down and grabs her left hand, sliding the engagement ring in place.

 

“Do you like it?” he asks hopefully.

 

“I love it, Cassian. It’s perfect,” Jyn beams, appreciating the beautiful stone now adorning her finger. 

 

“Good, Sophie and Olivia helped me pick it out.”

 

“Those two don’t mind…right?" Jyn says, expression changing for a moment to one of panic. "I mean, I’d never try to replace their mother or anything. If this is too difficult for them, we don’t have to get married…”

 

“Jyn—you worry about this every time we take a big step in our relationship,” Cassian laughs and shakes his head. “You don’t need to worry. They adore you. Believe me, they’ve been asking when you’d officially become their step-mom for ages. Olivia said I was waiting too long to propose.”

 

“Did she really?” Jyn asks, though she can hear in her mind exactly how the youngest would say that to Cassian.

 

“Yes. She loves you. And so does Sophie,” Cassian assures.

 

“I love them too," Jyn reminds him. "More than I ever thought possible."

 

“I know, _mi amor_. And that's why I love you even more," he smiles before kissing Jyn again. “Come on, we should join everyone else. We have a dinner to eat and you need to catch up with your father.”

 

His hand slips down her arm to grasp her hand and begins to lead them towards the dining room, where their friends and family await them with excited cheers of congratulations. 

 

The rest of the night is a whirlwind of laughter and elated conversations. 

 

* * *

 

After a long night of food and celebration, the party winds down in preparation for Christmas morning. 

 

Luke helps Chirrut to show Leia and Han the guest room while Bodhi helps Baze clean up the kitchen, despite his repeated protestations. Jyn and Cassian retreat next door to tuck the girls in for bed, before spending another hour or so conversing with Galen, who spends the night in his old home for the first time in many years. 

 

By the time Jyn and Cassian make it to their bedroom, it’s well after midnight and though it's late and been a long day, both are still riding the high of excitement their engagement news has created. They go about their typical night time routine, with perhaps a few more smiles and giggles than normal, before changing into pajamas and readying for bed. 

 

“Any thought to location?” Cassian asks casually when he slips under the covers and waits for Jyn to join. “I know we’ve only been officially engaged for about five hours now, but I’m quite eager, as you can see.”

 

Jyn laughs as she settles on top the covers next to him, leaning up against the headboard. “Well, I think it should be someplace special to us both…I don’t want anything big or fancy. Something cozy, just family and close friends.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“What about Luke’s? The garden out back by the canal is beautiful,” Jyn says after a few moments of thought. “And obviously it’s a special place—where we first met…what do you think?”

 

“I’d love that,” Cassian grins. “Although, that would certainly have to be soon. I know he’s getting ready to put it on the market.”

 

“That’s alright, we don’t need too much time to plan,” Jyn says with a smile. “Actually…the timing sort of works out perfectly…”

 

She takes a deep breath before reaching towards the bedside table to grab something. Jyn hands Cassian a small, jewelry-sized box wrapped in only a red ribbon. 

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Just a little something…I know you already opened a present tonight, but…well it is technically Christmas now and I’m eager for you to open it…” Jyn explains. 

 

“Alright…” Cassian eyes Jyn suspiciously as she smiles, tucking her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs as she watches him slowly untie the ribbon and remove the lid of the box. 

 

Inside, resting in multi-colored confetti, is a folded note. 

 

Cassian looks up at Jyn with a confused look before taking the piece of paper out of the box. He unfolds the note quickly and nearly drops the confetti all over the bed upon reading the neatly scrawled two-word message:

 

_I'm pregnant._  

 

“You’re…I’m…we’re going to have a baby?” Cassian fumbles over his words.

 

Jyn nods emphatically, barely containing an excited squeal in sharing this news as Cassian lunges across the bed to envelope his fiancée in a hug. He cradles her face and kisses her forehead a million times.

 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” he asks in amazement.

 

“I was going to!" she exclaims with a laugh. “But then _someone_ surprised me with my father and then _proposed_ …I wanted to tell you first, before anyone else, so I had to wait until after dinner."

 

“So that’s why you weren’t drinking!” Cassian laughs. “Baze looked so offended when you kept turning down that red wine.”

 

“Oh, I know,” Jyn grimaces, feeling a bit guilty. “He always loves sharing his new favorite wines with me.”

 

“Does Chirrut know about the baby? He was excellent at diverting Baze’s attention.”

 

“Chirrut probably knew before I knew,” Jyn laughs, moving to slip her herself under the blankets and cuddle up next to Cassian. “Are you really happy about this?”

 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I don’t know," Jyn shrugs. "It’s a lot of change, isn’t it? My father, marriage, a baby on the way...”

 

“And I’m happy to go through them all with you," Cassian assures sweetly.

 

Jyn smiles and sighs contentedly as Cassian pulls her close, her head resting against his chest. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Cassian.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Jyn."

 

It doesn’t take long for them both to fall asleep in each other’s arms, eagerly awaiting what the next day will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr!](http://polynesianhermione.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out the accompanying [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/stargirl428/playlist/23npbrxUfiJMq286E2AfRP) I made for this fic!


End file.
